Magia e Sedução
by JosiCullenPattinson
Summary: Controle é tudo para Edward Cullen. O controle sobre os negócios da família. Controle sobre suas emoções, e controle sobre a magia dentro dele. Isabella Swan é a neta de uma princesa vodu. Ela está tendo visões sobre o quente e sexy Edward Cullen. Visões do destino e de perigo.Quando ela tenta avisá-lo, Edward pensa que ela é uma vigarista. 18
1. Chapter 1

_**Controle é tudo para Edward Cullen. O controle sobre os negócios da família, o Cullen Rising Hotel em New Orleans, o controle sobre suas emoções, e controle sobre a magia dentro dele.**_

_**Isabella Swan é a neta de uma princesa vodu e congratula-se com os poderes sobrenaturais que vivem dentro dela. Ela está tendo visões sobre o quente e sexy Edward Cullen. Visões do destino e do perigo. Quando ela tenta avisá-lo, Edward pensa que ela é uma vigarista e não quer nada com uma deusa de cabelos castanhos.**_

_**Uma coisa que Edward não pode controlar é a paixão ardente de Isabella. Ela derrete suas paredes de gelo com seu calor abrasador, ameaçando tudo o que é ordenado em sua vida. Seu controle começa a escapar com cada toque, cada beijo inflamado, e ele é impotente para deter os seus sentimentos.**_

_**Isabella sabe que, para salvar Edward ela deve derreter seu coração frio com amor ardente. E quando uma mulher está determinada a conseguir seu homem, nada vai impedi-la.**_

Mesmo no calor do sexo, Isabella sentiu o frio que emanava de Edward. Apesar do suor que escorria por sua testa, e os gemidos provenientes da mulher, enquanto Edward alimentava com seu pênis sua vagina, ele era frio, distante, afastado da experiência como se estive fora do seu corpo.

Isabella escondeu-se na esquina do beco escuro, hipnotizada pela visão da espessura do pênis de Edward empurrando e retirando.

A bonita ruiva que ele estava possuindo parecia não notar o olhar distante nos olhos de Edward, mas Isabella viu. E se questionou por quê.

Ela se perguntava um monte de coisas. O que Cullen, CEO da Nova Orleans, extravagante hotel, estava fazendo em um beco escuro no bairro francês à meia-noite. Ele casualmente se unia a mulher com tal desinteresse que poderia muito bem estar em uma reunião de negócios.

Isabella podia sentir tudo isso. Cada golpe do seu eixo, cada beijo, cada carícia, tudo o que a ruiva estava experimentando. A mulher era aquecida até o ponto de fervura. Edward com uma calma gelada.

Sim, ele era definitivamente frio. Pelo menos com a mulher. Não estava dando tudo dele mesmo, quase como se afastasse da paixão. No entanto, ela sentiu seu calor por dentro, então por que ele estava se segurando?

"Possua-me, Edward", a ruiva gritou. "Dá-me seu lendário pênis. Duro e profundo, baby."

Edward grunhiu, mas não falou, apenas jogou seu eixo dentro e fora da vagina gotejante da mulher. A vagina de Isabella contraiu como se Edward tivesse lanceado sua inchada e dolorida fenda.

O que o trouxe a esta hora da noite? Esta foi a sua área da cidade, os becos e as ruas, ela estava assombrada. Definitivamente não é um lugar que ela imaginava Edward Cullen estava acostumado frequentar. Ele tinha um bom hotel, e morava no apartamento de cobertura. Certamente ele não precisava ter sexo num beco.

Talvez ele estivesse se escondendo, tentando ser anônimo, pensando que ninguém iria vê-lo aqui. Embora Isabella o tivesse reconhecido imediatamente. Quem não? Seu rosto aparecia na capa de muitas revistas de Nova Orleans, muitas e muitas vezes.

Mas, um grande magnata de negócios possuindo uma mulher em um beco? Isto ela não tinha esperado.

No entanto, lá estava ele, no último lugar que ela nunca pensou que iria vê-lo. Homens como Edward não circulavam, nos mesmos círculos que ela. Não, era altamente improvável que seus caminhos cruzassem aqui. Embora ela soubesse que eles estavam destinados a se encontrar, e logo. As visões estavam ficando ultimamente mais fortes.

Seu encontro estava predestinado. Ela só não esperava que fosse como este. Não aqui, e com certeza não desse jeito.

O destino certamente era engraçado às vezes.

O vento fresco de fevereiro deslocou-se, girando em torno de seus pés, erguendo sua saia. Os sinos em sua tornozeleira tilintaram com a brisa.

Edward olhou para cima e virou olhando atentamente para ela.

Demasiado tarde para escapar nas sombras. Ele a tinha visto.

E agora? A coisa educada a fazer seria sair, voltar para trás, de onde ela veio, e permitir que Edward e a mulher tivessem sua privacidade.

Mas algo em seu olhar frio a obrigou a ficar ali. Um desafio, talvez? Talvez um traço de calor? Uma conexão? Ela certamente sentia, uma invisível linha de subordinação dela para ele. Será que ele sentia, também?

Ele não tinha falado, e a ruiva não podia vê-la. O corpo de Edward estava entre Isabella e a cabeça da mulher. Embora Isabella pudesse inclinar para o lado e ver o tronco da mulher, podia ver o longo pênis de Edward perfurando as dobras de sua vagina.

Não que fosse necessário para ela ver. Sentia cada punhalada de Edward como se ele estivesse transando com ela, em vez da mulher.

Seus lábios separaram quando ela inspirou o ar fresco do inverno. Sob o top fino de camponesa seus seios inchados, os mamilos doíam para estarem livres do confinamento do tecido. Sucos escorrendo de sua fenda, umedeciam suas coxas com o creme de sua excitação.

Em sua mente, Edward estava transando com ela. Em seu coração, ela queria que fosse assim. Logo, seria.

Como se ele tivesse escutado os pensamentos dela, ele franziu a testa. Ela segurou seu olhar e levou as mãos até seus seios, massageando-os, acariciando os mamilos tensos através do algodão fino.

Ele inalou agudamente e agarrou as nádegas da ruiva, levantando a saia da mulher ainda mais sobre seus quadris enquanto dirigia profundo e rápido, implacável em suas punhaladas. A ruiva gritou e envolveu uma perna ao redor do quadril de Edward.

"Mon Dieu, Edward. Possua-me mais duro! Faça-me gozar! "A mulher implorou: movendo seus quadris e esfregando sua vulva contra sua pélvis.

Edward parecia impermeável aos apelos da mulher, seu olhar ainda fixado em Isabella. Algo a compelia, algum chamado de Edward. Telepatia mental?

Ela não sabia o que era, só que tinha de ser respondido. O impulso tinha crescido muito forte. Ela não podia resistir, deslizando a palma da mão sobre a barriga e abaixo, subindo sua comprida saia de gaze do tornozelo para as coxas, desesperada para massagear a dor entre as pernas. A agonia da excitação a chamou e ela precisava do alívio que só um orgasmo podia proporcionar.

Sua mão tornou-se a mão de Edward, seus dedos o eixo de Edward enquanto ela os escorregava entre as dobras úmidas e mergulhava dentro de sua vagina. Suas paredes macias estremeceram, depois apertaram os dedos como se dessem boas-vindas a um pênis duro.

Ela desejava.

Ofegante, já perto do clímax devastador, manteve seu foco em Edward. Seus olhos verdes frios perfuravam os dela, cativa dele, exigiu sua satisfação como se seu prazer o dirigisse.

Sem dizer nada, ele comandou e ela seguiu seus pensamentos, dirigindo seu dedo mais profundamente, mais rápido, procurando seu clitóris com a outra mão e circundando a protuberância dilatada, a explosão crescente cada vez mais perto.

A ruiva gritava, e Isabella inclinou a cabeça contra o tijolo fresco da parede, necessitando de apoio porque suas pernas tremiam e quase fraquejaram. Edward continuou a penetrar seu pênis na mulher choramingando, mais duro e mais rápido.

Como se a ruiva não existisse, como se Isabella fosse a responsável por sua satisfação, ele acenou para ela. Ela deixou-se ir. Seu clímax rasgando através dela e ela mordendo o lábio inferior para não gritar. Edward retesou, em seguida, gemeu e falou uma série de maldições quando gozou. Ela nunca experimentou nada mais erótico do que ter os olhos verdes claros focados nela quando ele gozou dentro de outra mulher.

Ela sentia tudo isso, os espasmos do seu pênis, o tremor de seus braços enquanto segurava a mulher apertadamente, o sabor de conhaque persistente em seus lábios enquanto ele inclinava para tomar a boca da mulher. Ela sentia cada movimento, como se ele a estivesse tocando.

Ela nunca tinha gozado tão fortemente em sua própria mão.

Esgotada, só conseguia encostar no prédio, assistindo ao calor desaparecer dos olhos de Edward. Ele recuou, tirou a camisinha e arrumou sua roupa, enquanto a mulher alisou a saia sobre os quadris.

A ruiva sorriu, apertou um beijo nos lábios e acariciou sua bochecha. "Você é um animal, mon ami. Eu não posso acreditar que você concordou em transar comigo aqui fora."

"Este lugar é tão bom como qualquer outro", respondeu ele, sem calor ou emoção em sua voz. "Além disso, você quis assim."

A ruiva acariciou sua bochecha. "Oui. E você sabe exatamente o que eu quero, Cher".

Isabella ficou aliviada que o corpo de Edward escondeu a ruiva de ser vista. A última coisa que queria era constranger a , se a mulher estivesse preocupada em ser descoberta, ela provavelmente não teria transado com Edward em um lugar público.

"Preciso ir", disse a mulher, olhando para o relógio à luz suave do poste.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, surpreendida com o fato de ambos considerarem o que tinha acontecido mais como uma reunião de negócios do que uma acalorada discussão de paixão. Esse foi o problema. Edward não sentiu o calor com aquela mulher.

Porque ele estava com a mulher errada.

"Mais tarde cherie," disse ele, e Isabella inalou os tons de sua voz rouca. A mistura de Cajun, francês e totalmente sexy, sua voz a seduziu. Assim como ela sempre soube que seria. Ela o tinha ouvido em suas visões, desde que ela podia se lembrar.

A mulher caminhou em direção à rua principal. Passeou na verdade, seus quadris balançando para frente e para trás. Sem dúvida, para o efeito. Mas Edward não estava prestando atenção. Ele virou e treinou seu olhar ameaçador sobre ela, em vez disso.

Ela esperou enquanto ele se aproximava.

"Apreciou o show?" Perguntou ele, o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz já fria.

"Você sabe que sim."

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo, um lado da boca em uma ondulação de sorriso sarcástico. "Estou contente por prestar ... assistência."

"Eu quero ver você de novo", ela deixou escapar, sabendo que, se ela não fizesse isso agora, a oportunidade podia ser perdida para sempre.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha corvo. "Eu não penso assim, Cher."

"Você não entende. Partilhamos um destino."

Ela esperava raiva, e não o rugido alto do riso quando ele derrubou a cabeça para trás e uivava na noite. Quando ele deixou o seu olhar para trás dela, frio emanava de seus olhos verdes gelados. "Será que minha mãe mandou você aqui?"

Antes que pudesse responder, ele levantou a mão. "Não responda. Eu já sei. Veja, eu apreciei o seu desempenho na masturbação, e fico feliz que pude ajudar colocá-lo para fora. Mas isso é o fim de tudo".

Ele não sabia. Como poderia? Embora, ela sempre pensou que ele fosse ciente dela, como ela tinha tido conhecimento dele. Talvez ele teve, e estava lutando contra sua conexão. Ela não ficaria de toda surpresa. "Você vai me ver." Ela puxou o cartão do bolso de sua saia e estendeu para ele.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não."

Quando ele se recusou a pegar o cartão, este caiu no chão, o vento o lançou para seu sapato.

"Você virá para mim, Edward", disse ela, então virou afastando-se, sabendo que nada que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer no momento iria convencê-lo. Ele teria de meditar sobre isso primeiro. Em seguida, ignorar a atração que sentia por ela enquanto ele pudesse.

Mas não faria nenhum bem.

Em pouco tempo, ele ia aparecer na sua porta. Ele não seria capaz de ajudar si mesmo.

A voz sensual da mulher permanecia enquanto Edward a olhava, admirando o balançar suave dos quadris, era totalmente natural, em vez do afetado que Vivian apresentou quando ela partiu.

_Você virá para mim._

Besteira. Ninguém dizia a ele, o que iria ou não fazer. Mesmo que este alguém fosse uma linda mulher cigana, com cabelos compridos na altura da cintura castanhos e os olhos de um violeta vívido que pareciam brilhar como flores sob um sol brilhante. Mesmo que ela tivesse pele amanteigada macia, cor de leite que ele já podia sentir deslizar sobre seu corpo, apesar de nunca a ter tocado.

Ela era jovem demais para ele de qualquer maneira. Não podia ter mais do que vinte e poucos anos, cerca de dez anos mais nova que ele. Mesmo assim, os olhos desmentiam sua idade.

Uma velha alma, sua mãe iria dizer.

Falando de sua mãe, Edward apostaria qualquer coisa como se intrometeu e enviou a mulher. Se havia uma coisa que Esme Cullen não cansava de falar era, sobre o destino de seus filhos.

Esta porcaria sobrenatural podia ter funcionado com seus irmãos mas não funcionava com ele. Ele não tinha nenhum destino, nenhuma mulher era "a escolhida" a ser respeitada.

Isso era tudo mágica, e ele não queria nada com a magia, em especial a espécie que vivia dentro dele.

Ele controlou isto por trinta e cinco anos e podia muito bem mantê-lo de lado para sempre. Qualquer que fosse o mistério da mulher teria que permanecer um mistério.

O vento fresco agitava seu cartão contra seu sapato. Ele não iria pegá-lo, não importa o quê.

Mas o chamou. Ousou ele dar uma olhada.

Ridículo.

Ok, talvez só para ver o que dizia, então ia rasgá-lo.

A cor do cartão de visita era da mesma cor dos olhos violeta da mulher. Seu nome era Isabella Swan. Ele bufou no palavreado abaixo de seu nome.

_Leituras Psíquicas, leitura da sorte, cartas de Tarot e Magias Místicas._

Uma manipuladora cartomante. Uma exibição extra pretendendo enganar a mente de viajantes ingênuos com truques e vodu.

Será que achava que iria correr até ela, para que pudesse dizer o seu futuro? Que tipo de idiota ela pensava que ele era?

Obviamente, um dos grandes, considerando que parecia tão confiante de que ele estaria batendo à sua porta em breve.

Sim, ele iria aparecer. Quando o inferno congelasse. Rasgou o cartão e jogou-o contra o vento, em seguida, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu do beco, forçando seus pensamentos de volta a Vivian, a sereia ruiva.

Eles têm sido parceiros sexuais há mais de um ano. Servindo ambos muito bem em manter as coisas impessoais. Vivian era uma divorciada que recebia uma vultosa pensão todo mês. A última coisa que queria era seu ex-marido muito rico, sabendo que tinha um relacionamento, uma vez que ele ainda era possessivo como o inferno com ela.

E se ela chateava seu ex, ele podia não ser tão generoso com o dinheiro que dava todo mês. Vivian valorizava o dinheiro do seu ex-marido, muito mais que ela ansiava por um relacionamento. Então, eles mantiveram as coisas físicas. Ocasionalmente, Vivian gostava de ser impertinente e fazê-lo em público, embora ela sempre fingisse estar chocada por isto.

O local não importava para ele. Uma foda era foda. Sexo, aliviava a tensão e permitia que concentrasse em sua atividade no resto do tempo sem ter que preocupar-se com os sentimentos de uma mulher. É por isso que ele e Vivian se davam tão bem.

A última coisa que queria era um envolvimento emocional com uma mulher. Não com o que carregava dentro de si. De jeito nenhum iria se apaixonar. Foi bom para o resto dos Cullens, mas o amor não era para Edward.

Tinha sido chamado de frio como gelo. Insensível. Carente de emoção e calor.

Exatamente do jeito que queria ser. No controle.

Virou e voltou para o hotel, confiante que estava encarregado de seu destino. Quando era mais novo, lutou contra a magia, odiando perder o controle sobre si mesmo. Demorou um pouco, mas dominou, empurrou profundamente dentro dele. Enquanto permanecer frio, afastado de qualquer coisa emocional, a magia permaneceria escondida.

Ele não era uma aberração, nenhum espetáculo secundário para as pessoas apontarem e rirem, ou ainda pior para terem medo. Ele queria ser um homem, humano normal, viver sua vida normal, humana. E ele não precisa de amor e de todos os laços associados com ele para desfrutar sua vida. Tudo o que queria era ser normal ... .

Isabella Swan era o oposto de ordinária em todos os sentidos. Ele apostava um milhão que era tão falsa como qualquer ilusionista. Uma amante de truques e artimanhas.

Uma vigarista.

Nunca ia se envolver com alguém como ela, mesmo ela fazendo seu sangue ferver de maneira que considerava bom e mau.

Mau, porque em um momento lá, sentira a magia voltar à vida agitada. Bom, em assistir Isabella chegar ao orgasmo, deu o melhor sexo que podia lembrar. Quando ela se tocou, era como estivesse transando com ela em vez de Vivian.

Que era tudo imaginação dele, trouxe, sem dúvida, pelo conceito de ter um ménage à trois no beco. Claro, ele teve seu pênis em Vivian, mas também teve o prazer de desfrutar de uma soberba foda mental com Isabella. Ele esteve tão em sintonia com seu cheiro, os sons leves que fez enquanto ela mesma se dava prazer e a forma como o corpo dela estremeceu no clímax.

Sim, tinha sido bom, para uma única vez. Sua ligação com ela tinha sido sexual, e nada mais. A razão pela qual tinha sido tão bom foi apenas o mental e visual associado com fazê-lo em público e ter alguém para assistir.

Assistir, e estimular, ao mesmo tempo. Seu pênis contraiu para a vida novamente visualizando a vulva rosada de Isabella, lábios inchados vagina umedecida com o creme de seu desejo. Deus, podia até mesmo sentir seu cheiro, um aroma doce, almiscarado perfume que tinha navegado em todo o beco no vento.

Tinha sido muito bom.

Mas nunca aconteceria novamente.

Apenas gostou de ver Isabella Swan. Nunca mais.

_**Estão interessadas em conhecer esta estória magica e hot?**_

_**Se tiver bastante interesse, irei posta-la.**_

_**beijos e até**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sr. Santiago, se olhar para o que oferece o Cullen Rising, tenho certeza que vai concordar que é o melhor hotel em preço e irá fornecer a seus clientes uma estadia fantástica durante a convenção."

Edward esperou a resposta do homem para Emmet, familiarizado com o jogo de Santiago. Sentaram perto da janela dentro de um pequeno café no Quarter, o sol da tarde lançando sua luz aquecida através dela.

Santiago era um empresário astuto. Edward tinha trabalhado com ele no passado. Santiago sempre tentou conseguir um desconto maior do que Edward estava disposto a dar. Razão pela qual ele tinha acompanhado Emmet e Rose nesta reunião de hoje. O negócio sempre era grande, com a reserva de uma grande convenção para a empresa de Santiago que tinha todo ano, definitivamente valia à pena. Mas ele não ia dá-lo de graça para qualquer um. Trazendo Emmet e Rose significava mais aliados ao seu lado, e as esperanças que ele poderia eventualmente transformar essa dor de cabeça com o cliente sobre eles no futuro.

"Agora, sobre esse desconto", Santiago começou, e Edward lutou contra o desejo de rolar os olhos. A mesma coisa todo ano. Eles argumentavam para frente e para trás, Edward iria dar o desconto que ele queria, e Santiago iria querer um centavo a mais de desconto.

Que, naturalmente, ele concorda, Edward sabia exatamente como lidar com esse homem. Em breve, esperou, que do mesmo modo Emmet e Rosalie. Então ele poderia ignorar o multimilionário no futuro.

Tinha se desligado de Santiago, bem versado na natureza argumentativa do homem, e voltou sua atenção para a janela. Uma saia colorida chamou sua atenção, uma vez que navegou pela janela, a familiaridade que fez seu coração balançar no peito.

Poderia jurar que ouviu os sinos tilintando em torno de seus tornozelos.

Isabella. Com longos cabelos que voavam com a brisa, só podia ser ela.

Uma sensação de pressa apoderou-se dele, um sentimento de desejo tão intenso que mal podia permanecer sentado. A ânsia de ir atrás dela era forte, quase como se estivesse em transe e alguma força desconhecida puxassem para ele. Algo muito forte para resistir. Deus sabe que tentei, mas não podia nem virar a cabeça para ouvir a conversa na mesa. Seu foco estava em Isabella. Ele precisava ir até ela.

Agora.

"Desculpe-me por um minuto", murmurou nem sequer olhando para seus companheiros de mesa.

Levantou e correu para a porta em sua direção.

Seus pés moveram por sua própria vontade. Nem sabia onde estava indo, só que tinha que chegar "lá".

"Não" acabou por ser uma Conexão Cósmica, apenas na periferia de Quarter. Abriu à porta, e seus sentidos assaltaram pelo aroma de patchouli e canela.

O incenso queimado em vasos pequenos no topo de todas as vitrines de vidro. A loja era pequena, cheia de todos os tipos de voodoo e coisas mágicas. As cartas de Tarot, bolas de cristal, contas, incenso, velas, livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas, qualquer coisa imaginável.

Que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui, afinal?

Uma mulher bela e jovem com cabelo louro morango aproximou, ela tinha olhos cor âmbar mostrando interesse intenso. Quando ela sorriu, iluminou a sala. "Olá. Eu sou Samantha. Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?"

Ele olhou para ela, mas por algum motivo não podia encontrar sua voz. Provavelmente porque não tinha idéia do que ele mesmo diria. "Eu ... eu ..."

Ótimo. Agora ele estava balbuciando.

"Ei olá. Eu sou Jacob. Está procurando algo? Ou talvez alguém?"

Ele virou-se para o som de uma voz de homem atrás do balcão. Um cara alto, bem construído com cara de vinte e poucos anos com cabelos castanhos ondulados aproximou-se dele. Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente, não sei como responder.

E ele não tinha sequer tomado nada alcoólico no almoço.

De repente, a saia colorida que avistou no restaurante apareceu através das contas penduradas separando a loja principal de outro quarto. A saia estava anexada ao objeto de sua procura.

"Isabella", ele conseguiu, finalmente conseguiu encontrar sua voz o tempo suficiente para expressar seu nome.

Ela sorriu e seus olhos violetas pareciam dançar com a luz. "Edward".

Ele pegou seu aroma, semelhante ao perfume patchouli doce da loja.

Apenas almiscarado, mais sensual, como a mulher vestindo a saia. Quando ela se moveu, sinos tilintaram em torno dos tornozelos.

Em uma perda de palavras, só podia olhar para ela, ignorando o outro homem e mulher na loja.

"Precisamos conversar", disse ela, deslizando através de seu braço e levando para a outra sala. Ele virou-se para oferecer um pedido de desculpas aos demais por ser tão rude e não falando, mas o que ele ia dizer? Desculpe, eu estou em um transe agora?

Ela sentou-se em uma mesa de madeira quadrada centralizada no que parecia ser um palácio do sultão. Almofadas macias em cores de jóias iluminavam um pequeno sofá bege contra a parede. Tapeçarias de fadas e dragões decoravam as paredes, e a iluminação vinha de cerca de cinqüenta velas espalhadas por toda a sala.

Inferno, era sexy aqui. Exótico, sensual e convidativo. Apesar de não saber o que o obrigou a vir, relaxou. Possivelmente por causa da bela mulher que o agraciou com um sorriso caloroso, embora seus pensamentos sobre ela eram qualquer coisa, menos relaxante.

"Estou tão feliz que você veio. Eu sabia que você viria."

Ele começou a objetar, mas então ela chegou com as mãos, deslizando suas palmas sobre os dedos. Ele sacudiu quando um tiro de eletricidade pura subiu através de seu corpo, endurecendo-o em um instante.

Maldição! Que diabos. Foi isso?

Ela massageou seus dedos levemente, e ele começou a respirar pesadamente.

"Eu preciso dizer sobre seu futuro", disse ela, com voz macia e rouca. O tipo de voz que um homem procurava sussurrando em seu ouvido quando seu pênis estava enterrado no interior dela. O tipo de voz que um homem gostaria de ouvir implorando para foder mais duro, mais rápido. Edward mexeu-se para acomodar sua ereção, mentalmente condenando-se pela fraqueza que de repente surgiu dentro dele.

"Você não sabe o meu futuro", contestou, começando a se sentir ridículo, até mesmo para estar neste lugar.

"Ah, mas você está errado. Por enquanto eu não sei tudo, eu sei algumas coisas. É por isso que eu queria ver você de novo. Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer. Uma coisa urgente."

Isso deve ser bom. "Ok, vá em frente."

O sorriso deixou seu rosto. "Sua família está em perigo."

Inestimável. "Realmente".

Ela concordou. "Sim". Grave perigo. "Infelizmente, eu não sei quando ou o lugar que vai ocorrer, mas algo ruim vai acontecer muito em breve".

Ela poderia ser mais vaga? Ele quase riu. "Isso não me diz muito, Cher. Fácil de ver como você poderia prever o futuro com sucesso com informação assim".

"Eu sabia que não iria acreditar em mim. Só tem que confiar em mim. Deve ficar em guarda, porque você é o catalisador. De alguma forma, isto gira em torno de você."

"Ok, eu tenho uma pergunta."

"Claro."

"As pessoas realmente te pagam por esta porcaria?"

Ele esperava que ela se zangasse. Em vez disso, ela acenou e sorriu. "Na verdade, eles fazem. Porque eu estou sempre certa."

Ele puxou sua mão longe e cruzou os braços. "O que você quer dizer?

Que um dia eles vão morrer? Que o mercado de ações vai subir um dia e cair no seguinte? Que o candidato local concorrendo tem cinqüenta por cento de chance de ser eleito sobre o seu adversário? "

Esta coisa toda que estava dizendo era ridícula, e ele não ia ficar aqui mais um minuto. Ele se levantou e foi em direção à saída.

"Edward, espere!"

Ela levantou e aproximou, parando a centímetros de distância dele. Inclinou o pescoço e voltou para encontrar o seu olhar, ela disse: "Por favor, confie em mim. Eu tive visões sobre você ... umas muito fortes. Você e eu estamos predestinados."

"Espere um segundo. Predestinados? Como destino?"

"Sim".

"Puta merda!" Ele não podia acreditar. Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele? Querido Deus, quantos anos ela achava que ele tinha, afinal? "Minha mãe te obrigou a isso, não é? Primeiro a coisa, no beco, e agora isto."

"Sua mãe? Eu não conheço a sua mãe."

Ele não estava comprando sua expressão confusa. "Claro que você conhece. Mulher Petite, intrometida. Aposto que ela a convenceu de que você e eu compartilhamos algum tipo de destino, certo?"

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, Edward. Eu nunca conheci sua mãe. Algumas vezes você tem que levar as coisas com base na fé pura."

Ele riu. "A fé? Em você? Eu não tenho mais fé em você do que a falsa cartomante no meio do caminho em um Mardi Gras, querida. Agora, você vai me desculpar, Tem um lugar que preciso estar."

Como na reunião de negócios que ele deixou abruptamente. Como diabos ele ia explicar ter partido assim?

Talvez precisasse de umas férias. A tensão estava acabando com ele.

Moveu-se para sair, mas ela estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o braço. Ele olhou para ela, recusando a acreditar na vulnerabilidade em seu olhar suplicante. "Por favor, Edward, você não sabe o quanto isso é importante. Você deve ficar em guarda".

Cansado deste jogo ridículo, ele agarrou seu braço e a arrastou contra peito, ignorando a sensação dos seios cheios pressionando contra ele. "A única pessoa que preciso ficar em guarda é com você. "Ele puxou a carteira de seu casaco e bateu na mesa. "Pessoas como você são movidas por isso", disse ele, apontando para a carteira de couro recheada com dólares.

"Eu não quero seu dinheiro, Edward", ela sussurrou.

"Mentira. Essa é a única coisa que pessoas como você desejam. Dinheiro. Ganância e oportunidade são os seus companheiros. Eu não sei que tipo de jogo que você e minha mãe estão inventando, mas não vou jogar. Entendeu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, os olhos com brilhos de roxo, escurecendo com desejo. Seu corpo inflamado para a vida como um inferno, queimando suas mãos com seu calor.

Ele rapidamente deixou cair os braços para os lados, ainda sentindo o fogo ardente que ela emanava.

"Eu sei por que você está fazendo isso", disse ela. "Você está com medo dos sentimentos que trago para fora em você."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, incapaz de acreditar em sua vaidade arrogante. "Não sinto uma maldita coisa por você."

"Você está mentindo. Para mim e para você mesmo. Eu posso sentir o que sente, Edward. Eu sei, porque eu tenho a mesma necessidade. Temos que ser um. Está predestinado".

Raiva entrou em ebulição dentro dele. Ele odiava ser manipulado. "Não, doce coração. Nós não temos que ser qualquer coisa. Nós não vamos ser qualquer coisa."

"Eu não vou desistir de você, Edward. Você precisa de mim. E eu preciso de você."

Quando os lábios separaram e sua língua rapidamente saiu para fora para lamber o lábio inferior, ele perdeu. Bem e completamente perdido. Fúria misturada com desejo e não podia mais separar a emoção mais forte. Tudo o que sabia era que tinha que tocá-la.

Agora.

Ele absorveu seu suspiro quando sua boca desceu sobre a dela.

Isabella lutou para respirar de um beijo punitivo de Edward. Ele quis magoá-la, para assustá-la, mas falhou. Em vez disso, o creme de seu desejo derramou sobre sua calcinha e seus mamilos endureceram quando ele puxou mais perto. Seu coração batia freneticamente junto com o dela, e ela emaranhou os dedos na suavidade de seus cabelos, enrolando sua língua contra a dele bebendo em seu gemido quando seus dedos encontraram seus quadris.

Ele balançou sua ereção contra sua vulva e gritou em sua boca quando faíscas atingiram sua vagina inchada. Ela estava latejante, dolorida, desesperada para sentir seu eixo rígido enterrado dentro dela. Naquela noite, no beco tinha enchido seus sonhos por uma semana, fazendo-a querer com uma intensidade que a manteve acordada a noite.

Ela trouxe orgasmo após orgasmo visualizando Edward penetrando à ruiva, até que as imagens borraram e ela se tornou a ruiva. No entanto, ela nunca ficou satisfeita. Esse desejo persistente soprou com força total agora, e ela gemeu quando ele apertou suas nádegas e puxou mais apertado contra o seu membro duro.

Desesperada para senti-lo, ela chegou entre eles e passou a mão em seu pênis, recompensada com uma maldição resmungada que arrancou de seus lábios como uma acusação. Ela não se importou. Sabia de seu desejo, sabia que ele tinha sonhado com ela da mesma maneira que ela sonhava com ele. Ele podia negar tudo o que ele quisesse, mas o fato é que eles iriam fazer amor algum dia.

E se ele queria, agora, ela daria a ele. Não queria esperar um minuto.

Moveu uma mão sobre o quadril acabando em seu seio, facilmente encontrou o mamilo distendido através do algodão fino da blusa. Quando rolou a gema entre os dedos, ela gritou e arqueou as costas, precisando mais, do doce tormento.

Deus, ela poderia gozar agora só com ele acariciando seu mamilo.

Mas, então, um choque de ar frio arrastou pelo quarto, um vento gélido soprou metade das velas. Edward afastou dela abrindo os olhos.

O calor que estava ali segundos atrás tinha ido embora, substituídos pelo frio glacial de sua raiva.

"Você não é meu tipo, Isabella. Não temos nada em comum. Você não tem uma maldita coisa que eu estou interessado, deixe-me sozinho. "Passando rapidamente em seu calcanhar, ele caminhou através das esferas. Ela seguiu, tentando acalmar o desejo ardente, que ainda não tinha diminuído.

Ela sabia que não ia ser fácil. Porque ela pensava que ele viria aqui hoje e tomaria suas palavras como verdade tinha sido nada mais do que desejo de sua parte.

Mas ela não desistiria. Não podia. Sua vida e a vida de sua família dependiam da sua persistência.

Olhando viu Samantha de olhos arregalados de surpresa, depois para Jacobua. Edward parou, acenou com a cabeça bruscamente para ambos e deixou a loja sem outra palavra.

Ele saiu sem acreditar nela.

Mas ela não pensaria nisso como uma falha.

Afinal, ele tinha vindo aqui, tinha escutado seu chamado.

Isto ia apenas levar um tempo. E tomaria qualquer tempo necessário para garantir sua segurança. Era seu destino fazer isso.

Edward correu para fora da loja e deu de cara com Emmet, que sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você tem alguma necessidade urgente de ler a sua sorte? Talvez um ardente desejo de comprar algumas cartas de tarô?

Merda, merda, merda! Isso ele não precisava. Tentou passar por Emmet, mas seu irmão não permitiria isso. Agarrou o braço de Edward. "Cuidamos de Santiago, assim você não tem nenhuma razão para se apressar para voltar. Nós realmente queremos ouvir esta história."

Edward olhou para ver de pé atrás de Emmet, Rose, lá com os olhos tão amplos quanto pires.

Ela provavelmente pensou que tinha perdido a cabeça.

Ela provavelmente estava certa.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso", disse ele.

"Você não precisa. Vamos apenas perguntar a bela mulher atrás de você."

Edward virou para encontrar Isabella de pé na porta. Ela deu um passo em direção a ele e entregou-lhe a carteira.

"Você esqueceu disso. Estou contente por ter parado antes ir embora. "Ela virou para Emmet e Rose e sorriu, estendendo a mão. "Olá. Sou Isabella Swan."

O dia tinha acabado completamente no inferno. Emmet e Rose esperavam expectantes. Cristo, ele não queria fazer isso!

"Isabella, este é meu irmão Emmet e sua noiva, Rosalie."

"Chame-me de Rose. Eu amo a sua loja. Eu passei por aqui muitas vezes, mas não tive a chance de entrar tudo isto me intriga, coisa mágica", ela acrescentou, piscando o olho para Emmet.

Isabella sorriu. "Obrigada! Por favor, venha para dentro e deixe-me mostrar a loja."

Antes que ele pudesse objetar e, realmente, o que ele teria dito a Rose de qualquer maneira, ela seguiu para dentro com Isabella, deixando-o ali com o Emmet.

Um Emmet muito curioso, sabendo que seu irmão era intrometido.

"Então?"

"Bem, o quê?" Embora não houvesse nenhum sentido em jogar mudo.

"Quem é La belle jeune fille?

"Apenas uma mulher que conheci."

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Emmet disse: "Ela realmente não parece o seu tipo."

Edward nem sabia que ele tinha um 'tipo'. "Eu não estou namorando ela, Emmet."

"Então o que está fazendo com ela?

"Nada".

"Não parece nada para mim. Vamos, mon frere, você apenas não namora mulheres. E com certeza, não sai correndo no meio de uma reunião de negócios, para seguir uma saia bonita. Assim, me dê os detalhes."

"Ela é ninguém. Nada para mim. Eu conheci uma semana ou mais atrás, e acha que pode me enganar".

"Enganar. Como?

"Emmet! Você sabe o que Isabella faz?"

Edward virou ao som da voz de Rose. Ela estava sorrindo e puxando a mão de Emmet.

"Não, Cher, me diga o que Isabella faz."

"Ela é uma cartomante. E uma muito boa também."

Emmet sorriu para Edward e depois sorriu para Rose. "Ah, é?"

"Sim". Você devia ver o material em sua loja. "E ela vem de uma longa linha de sacerdotisas voodoo."

Voodoo? Edward não sabia disso. Sacerdotisa? Isabella?

Besteira.

"Voodoo, hein?" Disse Emmet, deslocando seu olhar para Isabella.

"Minha avó foi Lisette " Isabella acrescentou baixinho.

Lisette era uma mulher muito famosa cuja magia vodu era legendária em New Orleans. O que não significa absolutamente nada, tanto quanto a legitimidade de Isabella como um adivinha. Edward virou, recusando-se a observar a maneira como suas pestanas escuras varriam contra as maçãs do rosto esculpido quando ela baixou a cabeça.

Como se ela estivesse envergonhada. A mulher era um inferno de uma atriz.

"É tudo para mostrar", disse Edward.

Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram. "Você está brincando comigo? Não é. Ela me disse coisas que ..."

"O quê? Ela disse o que?"

Rose corou. "Confie em mim. Ela é autêntica. "Rapidamente afastando de Edward, ela olhou para Emmet. "De qualquer forma, ela não seria um entretenimento para a esfera do carnaval no hotel?"

Emmet franziu os lábios. "Uma sacerdotisa voodoo autêntica? Em traje completo? "Seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu.

Rose assentiu. "Exatamente. Nós vamos fazer os patronos pagar um pacote pelos serviços dela. Isabella vai ter uma parte, e o restante irá para um fundo de caridade para as crianças carentes."

Maldição. Caridade. Deixar isto para Rose e deixar seu coração sangrar por toda a rua.

"Má idéia", disse Edward.

"Grande idéia", rebateu Emmet. "Eu amei isto. Isabella, está interessada?"

Isabella olhou de Emmet para Edward. Edward esperava que o olhar gélido que nivelou para ela iria dissuadi-la de fazer algo realmente estúpido. Como concordar em se apresentar no baile.

Seus lábios carnudos curvos em um sorriso suave. Claramente, ela não estava nem um pouco intimidada pelo brilho de Edward sua marca registrada. "Eu ficaria honrada em participar, no entanto vocês não me pagarão nada. Gostaria de contribuir para o fundo de caridade das crianças", respondeu ela.

"Maravilhoso!" Rose exclamou. "Emmet, venha para dentro da loja e olhe comigo. Eu tenho tanta coisa para dizer."

"Vocês duas vão para dentro", disse Emmet. "Eu preciso falar com Edward por um minuto. Eu entrarei logo."

Depois que as mulheres entraram, Emmet voltou-se para ele. "Ok, agora não me dê à porcaria de resposta que me deu antes. Diga-me o que Isabella é para você."

Edward enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. "Ela é nada para mim. Eu já te disse."

"Se ela não é nada, por que você saiu da reunião e a seguiu? E por que você quis deixá-la ler a sua sorte?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Ela é uma fraude, Emmet. Eu não a quero no baile. Ela vai envergonhar a família."

"Primeiro, ela é linda e ela vai atrair uma multidão. Segundo, se Rose diz que ela é autêntica, então ela é. Rose nunca iria colocar a empresa em uma posição comprometedora e você sabe disso."

"Isabella é uma vigarista. Ela vai enganar todo mundo. Tudo o que ela quer, depois é dinheiro."

"Se esse for o caso, como é que ela voltou com sua carteira? E você não devia olhar para certificar de que todo o seu dinheiro está aí?"

Ele já sabia que estava, e era por isso que ele não tinha verificado. "Eu tenho outra reunião. Não tenho tempo para isso. Eu não quero Isabella no baile." Antes que pudesse responder Emmet, Edward girou nos calcanhares e saiu descendo a rua, sentindo-se mais ridículo por causar esse distúrbio.

Passando os dedos pelos cabelos, focou seu olhar sobre o Rising Cullen e apressou o passo, resmungando para si mesmo ao longo do caminho.

"Sacerdotisa vodu, meu traseiro. O que um monte de porcaria. Por que diabos eu tinha que segui-la? Eu preciso de umas férias de merda."

Esta derrota era tudo culpa de Isabella. Desejou que nunca a tivesse conhecido aquela noite no beco. E com certeza não deveria ter beijado ela no interior da loja.

Seu gosto ainda permanecia em seus lábios. Doces e picantes, como a mulher que ele não conseguia tirar de sua mente, não importava o quanto tentasse.

Isabella sorriu e acenou para Rose e Emmet. Depois que saiu, ela virou-se para encontrar dois pares de olhos muito curiosos olhando para ela.

"O que foi?"

Samantha sorriu. "Nada. Apenas... bem, nada. "Sam virou-se e caminhou para a despensa, deixando-a para lidar com Jacob. E ela já imaginava como seria.

"Não comece comigo, Jacob."

Jacob balançou a cabeça, o cabelo castanho escuro escorregando na testa.

"Você está fora da sua liga,Bella."

Ela aproximou dele e estendeu a mão, escovou os cabelos longe do rosto.

Jacob era como uma família. Eles se conheciam desde... Sempre. Desde que eles eram crianças.

Ele costumava passar todas as tardes com Isabella e sua tia, tirando sarro de seus feitiços e magia.

Ela adorava Jacob. Sempre tinha adorado. Só não da maneira que ele queria que ela amasse. E ela não podia ajudar.

"Eu aprecio você cuidando de mim, mon ami. Mas eu sei o que estou fazendo."

"Famosas últimas palavras", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não sei por que você sempre acha que há algo melhor para você lá fora. Porque você não pode ..."

Suas palavras sumiram, mas ela sabia o que eram. "Jacob. Você sabe por quê."

Seus olhos castanhos quase negros, frustração evidente na forma como ele cerrou os punhos ao seu lado. Ele sempre teve sua raiva controlada em torno dela, não importando o que ela lhe disse-se. Mas sentiu, apenas chiando perto da superfície de suas emoções, pronto para transbordar.

Por que não conseguia encontrar um amor para ele? Ele era tão bonito. Alto, musculoso e sexy, com os olhos escuros que falavam de uma sensualidade que a maioria das mulheres cairia em cima dele.

Mas Isabella não era uma dessas mulheres. Ela tentou com Jacob, mas ele tinha sempre sido como uma família para ela. Ou algo assim. Ele só não se sentia bem, e ela disse-lhe da forma mais honesta e delicada que podia. Jacob tinha aceito, relutantemente, mas continuou a ser seu amigo.

"Eu te amo, Isabella."

"Eu sei." Ela sempre odiava esta parte de suas conversas. Eles tiveram a mesma por um ano, e ela sempre lhe deu a mesma resposta. "Eu também te amo."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Mas".

Inclinando-se, ela sorriu. "Mas não dessa forma. Nós não estamos destinados, Jacob."

"O destino é besteira. Você faz o seu próprio," ele murmurou, afastando-se para abrir uma nova caixa de inventário.

Algum dia, talvez Jacob iria encontrar o seu destino com a mulher certa. Mas essa mulher jamais poderia ser ela. Com um suspiro pesado, Isabella entrou no pequeno quarto onde ela tinha lido o futuro de Edward.

Ou pelo menos parte de seu futuro. Ela inalou e fechou os olhos, sentindo a sua presença, o seu aroma único, pedaços de sua aura ainda agarrados ao quarto.

Apegado a ela.

Ele fazia parte dela, ele gostasse ou não.

Era só uma questão de tempo até que ele visse o que ela viu, até que ele conhecesse o seu destino.

Mesmo que ela não sabia tudo, apenas sombras e visões parciais. Suficiente para saber que eles foram feitos para ficar juntos.

Muito em breve ele descobriria isso.

Se as estrelas estavam alinhadas e hoje era o dia de sorte de Edward, Isabella não apareceria esta noite no baile.

Ele passeou pela suíte, parando pela quinta vez na frente do espelho para ajustar sua gravata.

Ele odiava smoking. Odiava se vestir a rigor, odiava esta parte do seu trabalho.

Mas era uma necessidade para a boa vontade e bons negócios.

A porta de sua suíte abriu e Emmet entrou, vestido com o mesmo tipo de terno de macaco.

"Eu odeio smoking", Emmet balbuciou, tocando com as mãos nos bolsos.

Edward sorriu. "Meus pensamentos exatamente. Onde está todo mundo?"

"Rose, Alice e Bree estão no salão já, guinchando sobre os seus respectivos vestidos."

Edward revirou os olhos. As fêmeas e suas manias eram tão estranhas para ele. Ele nunca tentou entender como sua mente trabalhava. E ter duas irmãs não tinha ajudado em nada ao longo dos anos. Caso fizessem alguma coisa, elas só o confundiam mais. "Onde está Jasper?

"Fazendo um pouco de trabalho de relações públicas no escritório. Disse que ia se atrasar."

Jasper Halle, noivo de Alice, era um tanto como Edward. Salvo quando Alice entortou seu dedo. Então, ele largou tudo e foi atrás dela como um cachorrinho farejando uma cadela no cio.

Edward sorriu. Não muito longe da marca, na verdade, considerando que Jasper era um lobisomem.

Seu futuro cunhado um lobisomem. E ele pensou que sua família era incomum. Será que eles já tiveram uma vida normal? Então, novamente, o fato de que Jasper era lupino não parecia atrapalhar Jasper em nada. Ele era forte, capaz, apreciava a sua vida e não deixava suas habilidades incomuns afetar a maneira como ele vivia.

Por que ele não podia fazer isso também? Por que era tão difícil de aceitar o que ele era?

"Isabella está aqui."

Edward lançou um olhar afiado para Emmet. "Eu pensei que a minha vontade fosse clara sobre isso."

Emmet sorriu. "Nós ignoramos você. Quer dizer, as meninas ignoraram você. Depois que Rose disse a Alice e Bree sobre seu encontro com Isabella, não houve mudança em suas mentes. É um negócio feito."

Figurou que eles o ignoraram. Afinal, Edward era só o CEO. Ninguém precisava ouvir suas diretivas, certo?

"Pode muito bem chegar lá, então." Pelo menos ele poderia manter um olho sobre ela, certifique-se que ela não deslize a mão delgada em alguns dos bolsos mais ricos de Nova Orleans, os quais estarão presentes esta noite.

O salão estava lotado. Esta era uma das maiores festas do carnaval, parte das grandes celebrações do carnaval.

Edward passou alguns minutos cumprimentando os convidados, em seguida, vagou procurando suas irmãs.

Bree estava, como habitualmente, se preocupando com detalhes minuciosos de decoração e comida. Ela abraçou-o quando chegou até ela.

"Você já experimentou os aperitivos? Eu não tenho certeza de que selecionei direito alguns."

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto observava ela torcer as mãos. "Quer relaxar? Tudo está perfeito."

"Marcel é um idiota".

Ele riu. Ela estava sempre a lutar com o chefe. Eles nunca tinham concordado na seleção do menu e da preparação. Se Bree fizesse a sua maneira, ela cozinharia cada refeição para todos os hóspedes do hotel sozinha. "Sim, ele é um idiota. O que ele fez desta vez?"

"Substituiu uma de minhas receitas e decidiu mudar o prato principal. Eu juro, se eu tivesse outro chef, eu teria chutado seu traseiro na mesma hora."

Edward beijou Bree na testa. "Essa é a sua área, Cher. Você faz o que você acha que está certo. Mas você não está indo para cozinha mesmo."

Ela apertou os lábios em bico. "Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa." Deixando para trás o que escutou, ela sorriu. "Você está muito bonito esta noite. E Isabella é um charme, Edward. Onde você a encontrou?

Seu sorriso morreu com a menção do nome de Isabella. "Eu não a encontrei. Eu nem mesmo quero ela aqui."

"Pelo amor de Deus, por que não?"

Alice aproximou ao lado de Bree. "Isabella é deliciosa. Eu não entendo."

Era uma conspiração de estrogênio. Ele não conseguia ganhar. "Esqueça. Como tudo está indo?"

A luz cintilava contra o vestido de Alice, vermelho cintilante. "Grande. O cassino lotado, nós vendemos todos os convites para a bola, e Isabella já está lidando com uma longa lista de clientes que querem ler sua sorte, disse.

Ela vai fazer uma tonelada de dinheiro para a caridade. E ainda se recusa a receber pelo seu tempo hoje. "O que significa que tudo o que ganharmos com a adivinhação dela, irá para a caridade."

Ela provavelmente tinha um motivo para desistir de sua parte. "Eu estou indo falar com o prefeito. Eu vou te pegar depois." Afastando-se irritado, pois cada conversa recentemente parecia incluir Isabella.

Ela foi colocada ao lado da parede em um estande decorado com cortinas de seda vibrante roxa, verde e dourado, com um dossel e cortinas para mantê-lo privado e íntimo.

Isabella era o centro das atenções, vestida com um top brilhante de ouro que drapeado fora de seus ombros, revelando o decote que qualquer homem iria querer escorregar para dentro. A saia cheia correspondente as cores do carnaval e brilhavam contra as luzes suaves do salão de baile. Brincos de argola grandes roçavam seu maxilar, e pulseiras com guizos tilintavam em seus pulsos.

O tom claro de sua pele destacava os olhos violeta. Seus lábios carnudos foram feitas para sugar o pênis de um homem. O pênis de Edward notou e instantaneamente, contraindo-se à vida no momento mais inoportuno.

Sentindo sua calça apertar, ele aproximou-se, desviando da multidão de pessoas que deveriam definitivamente fazer melhor do que comprar esta besteira de magia.

Ele olhou através da fenda lateral do dossel. Pelo menos conseguiu encontrar o prefeito, que estava no momento sentado na frente de Isabella, enquanto ela cuidadosamente examinava suas mãos.

Sem dúvida, verificando os dedos de diamantes e seu pulso com um Rolex.

Edward mudou a sua maneira na frente, apenas a tempo para repousar e Isabella passou fora das cortinas com o prefeito. Ela olhou para ele, oferecendo um meio sorriso.

Uma sacudida o acertou duramente e ele conectou com ela, exatamente da mesma forma que tinha sido aquela noite no beco e naquele dia em sua loja. Ele tentou arrancar seu olhar fora, mas viu-se incapaz.

Seus pensamentos foram para lençóis de cetim, corpos nus contorcendo-se juntos, e para completar, fechando a boca macia sobre seu eixo rígido.

Ela piscou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Quando ela passou a língua sobre o lábio superior e engoliu, ele sabia que ela estava ciente do que estava pensando.

"Edward! Como você está?"

Ele sacudiu a conexão e sorriu para o prefeito, introduzindo o animado homem na conversa.

"Isabella é uma delícia! Um golpe de sorte tê-la aqui esta noite. Ela é brilhante, Edward. E verdadeira, demasiado."

O prefeito deu uma palmadinha nas costas dele e afastou-se, deixando-o em pé atras de Isabella.

"Gostaria que lesse a sua sorte?" Ela perguntou, sua voz rouca fazendo-o querer tomar sua boca de maneiras que ele nem conseguia pensar direito agora.

Ou nunca.

"Eu acho que você já me disse tudo que eu preciso saber."

Ela balançou a cabeça, o cabelo escuro caindo sobre seu ombro esbelto, mergulhando no decote entre os seios generosos.

Ele queria chegar nessa vertente e acariciar a carne suculenta que continham eles.

"Eu ainda nem sequer comecei a dizer o que você precisa saber."

"Ah, e o que Edward precisa saber?"

Edward virou em torno ao som da voz de sua mãe.

"Olá, mamãe", disse ele, beijando-a na bochecha.

Ela sorriu para Edward. "Bon soir, mon fils*1." Virando para Isabella, ela disse: "Esta deve ser Isabella Swan que minhas filhas me falaram."

Isabella levantou e correu para a mãe dele, com entusiasmo sacudindo a mão. "Bon soir, Madame Cullen. Comment allez vous?"*2

"Je suis tres bien, Isabella, merci. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Esme"*3

"Merci, Esme, Isabella respondeu.

_**(1)Boa noite, meu filho.**_

_**(2)Madame Cullen. Como vai você?**_

_**(3) Estou muito bem Isabella, obrigado. Por favor, me chame de Esme.**_

Sua mãe olhou para ele. "Deixe-nos por alguns momentos, Edward." Ela praticamente o empurrou para fora da sala drapeada, em seguida, fechou as cortinas.

Que diabos. Foi aquilo? Ele não acreditou por um segundo que a sua mãe não sabia quem era Isabella. Talvez ela finalmente tenha visto através da charada e estava indo para sua aula particular. Ou jogá-la fora do lugar completamente.

Ele deve ter mesmo sorte.

Muito curioso para ir embora, ele demorou, falando com as pessoas na fila.

Pessoas importantes. As pessoas ricas. Pessoas de destaque em sua comunidade.

Todos eles na fila para ler sua sorte com adivinho falso.

Ele balançou a cabeça, incapaz de entender a atração de truques mágicos.

Após cerca de cinco minutos, a mãe puxou a cortina para o lado e acenou para pessoa seguinte na fila para entrar, então colocou o braço dentro de Edward e caminhou com ele através das pessoas.

"Eu preciso de uma bebida", ela sussurrou.

Ele virou a cabeça e considerou-a. Esme Cullen era uma bela mulher. Não importa quantos anos tinha, Edward iria sempre vê-la como juvenil, exuberante e vibrante com Joie de vivre.

Mas agora sua tez estava pálida.

"O que há de errado?"

Ela fingiu um sorriso, ele sabia que não era sincero. "Nada há de errado. Tenho sede."

"É algo que disse Isabella?" Ele parou e olhou em direção a tenda. "Eu posso pedir para ela sair se ela te chateou."

Sua mãe acariciou seu braço. "Ela não fez tal coisa. Agora, pare de se preocupar e vá me buscar uma bebida".

Decidido a não pressionar ela agora, Edward levou-a até o bar e entregou-lhe uma taça de champanhe. Ela tomou-o em alguns goles enquanto ele estava, chocado e desesperadamente querendo saber o que tinha acontecido quando sua mãe tinha falado com Isabella.

Quando terminou, ela pôs o copo no bar, beijou-o e disse: "Leve Isabella em casa para jantar no domingo."

"Huh?"

"Oh olha. Lá está Maria Dupree. Eu realmente preciso de falar com ela. Cinco horas, domingo, Edward. Não se atrase. Ta-ta."

Ta-ta? Que foi? Levar Isabella para jantar, e ela sai?

Ele estava sonhando a última semana de sua vida? Que diabos, havia acontecido com todos? Ele era o único a ver através de Isabella, à fraude que ela era?

"Vous êtes ainsi baisé, mon frère[Você está ferrado, meu irmão.]". Emmet pisou em torno dele para o bar, pegou duas taças de champagne e pestanejou. "Vejo você e Isabella no jantar Domingo."

Sim, ele ferrou tudo, certo. O riso de Emmet ecoou nos ouvidos de Edward muito depois que seu irmão tinha se afastado.

Edward não parecia feliz.

Será que o homem ia andar por aí com uma carranca perpétua? Isabella viu sua determinada abordagem com um misto de apreensão e intenso interesse feminino.

Ela ainda suspirou apreciativa.

Como não podia? Ele era bonito, caminhando em sua direção como um animal com graça, que fez seu coração cair e seu pulso acelerar.

Ela olhou ao redor, esperando encontrar, pelo menos, o pessoal da limpeza. Não havia mais ninguém no salão de baile, a não ser, ela e um homem que não tinha um olhar feliz.

"Fique longe de minha família", disse, logo que ele parou na frente da mesa.

Ela piscou. "Perdão ?"

"Você me ouviu. Eu não sei que tipo de jogo você está jogando, mas você não vai jogá-lo com a minha família, ou com os associados da empresa."

"Fui convidada por Rose para estar aqui esta noite."

"Eu não me importo. Eu não quero você por perto da minha família."

"Você não me quer ao seu redor, é o que você realmente quer dizer." Ela virou-se para terminar a embalagem das caixas contendo as ferramentas de seu comércio. "Realmente, Edward, você poderia muito bem acostumar com o fato de que estou em sua vida agora. Como eu mencionei antes, nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos, e realmente não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso."

Com muito medo de olhar para cima e ver sua reação irritada, ela manteve a cabeça focada na caixa, esperando de volta o fogo de uma réplica.

Mas ele não o fez. Por algum tempo, ela se perguntava se ele girou e deixou o salão de baile. Se não fosse pelo fato de que ela estava tão em sintonia com ele, ela acharia que ele tinha feito tal coisa.

Mas ele não fez. Ela ouviu sua respiração, seu cheiro de perfume original, sentiu a vibrações de uma mistura de emoções que emanavam dele.

"Saia da minha vida, Isabella, e fique de fora."

Com um suspiro, ela dobrou as abas da caixa fechada e virou para ele. "Eu não posso. Você precisa de mim."

Ele empurrou a mesa longe tão rapidamente que ela mal viu. Em um instante ele a puxou com força contra ele, apertando os dedos em seus braços.

"Entenda isto, Isabella. Eu não preciso de você. Eu não precisava antes de te conhecer, e eu não preciso agora. Eu nunca precisarei de você ou do tipo de magia e eu uso o termo fracamente que você traz. Você não passa de uma farsa."

Sua raiva devia ter dado medo nela. Seus insultos deviam ter irritado ela.

Suas mãos agarrando seus braços também. Em vez disso, eles tinham o efeito oposto, porque sabia que ele nunca iria machucá-la. Seu corpo aquecido, sua pele ruborizada, sua calcinha umedecendo com um flash rápido de desejo para o homem que estava tentando colocá-la para fora de sua vida.

"Eu entendo que isso é difícil para você, Edward. Afinal, você realmente não me conhece bem, mas conheço você melhor do que você conhece a si mesmo."

"Você não sabe uma maldita coisa sobre mim."

Ela pegou em sua respiração enquanto ele soprava em seu rosto, se deliciando com o cheiro de canela e aguardente fina.

"Por que você luta contra o que acontece entre nós? Você não sente isto?" Ela chegou e cobriu com as mãos dela, sabendo que assim que ela o tocasse o choque atingiria a ambos.

Ele sentiu isso também. Ela sabia que sim. Podia dizer pela forma como os olhos rapidamente alargaram, então estreitado e escurecido. "Pare com isso."

"Eu não fiz nada."

"Sim, você fez." Deixou cair às mãos de seus braços, mas ela se recusou a deixá-lo. Ela segurou firme nelas, sentindo o aumento de energia.

"Estou muito mais forte do que você, menina. Não faça isso comigo."

"Talvez seja você que quer fazer isso comigo, mas está com medo de perder algum controle do que possui."

Seus olhos estreitaram, sua voz profunda. "Você não poderia me segurar se eu realmente fosse a ir."

Ela chupou seu lábio inferior para não deixar escapar o que ela queria.

Queria ele desesperadamente, de certa forma, ela mesma não entendia.

Ela não era promíscua. Na verdade, ela podia contar com uma mão razoável, três dedos, o número de homens com quem ela esteve sexualmente. A última vez tinha sido dois anos atrás.

Isto não era apenas sobre ter um pedaço de homem sexy possuindo-a até que ela gritasse, apesar de que seria uma espécie de benefício legal.

Não, seu relacionamento com Edward ia muito além do físico.

Mas agora, ela queria o físico. E era um lugar para começar.

"Teste-me".

Edward acalmou com as palavras de Isabella.

"Você pode não gostar se eu testar você", ele atirou de volta, esperando que ela começasse a correr, encolher-se de medo, nada além de ficar lá com uma expressão ansiosa no seu rosto.

Mas Deus sabia que era exatamente o que ele queria fazer. Ele queria experimentar seu corpo de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Seu corpo doía para estar dentro dela ... Agora. Sem preliminares, nada mais do que afundar o seu pênis já duro profundamente dentro da sua vagina apertada.

Ele fechou as mãos em punhos, mentalmente esmagando o instinto primitivo que pedia que a tomasse. Pegar o que ela tão obviamente oferecia, em seguida abandoná-la completamente.

Tratá-la como merda, e descartá-la.

Maldição, faria exatamente isso.

Ele a esmagou contra ele, observando seus olhos se arregalaram e ela engasgou, esperando que fosse assustador, e ela iria correr como o inferno. Apertou os braços em torno dela para que não pudesse fugir, então inclinou e tomou seus lábios carnudos, enfiando a língua dentro da boca quente e molhada.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Obrigada Barbara, Anne, KJessica e Bah83 pelas reviews. _**

_"Você pode não gostar se eu testar você", ele atirou de volta, esperando que ela começasse a correr, encolher-se de medo, nada além de ficar lá com uma expressão ansiosa no seu rosto._

_Mas Deus sabia que era exatamente o que ele queria fazer. Ele queria experimentar seu corpo de todas as maneiras imagináveis. Seu corpo doía para estar dentro dela ... Agora. Sem preliminares, nada mais do que afundar o seu pênis já duro profundamente dentro da sua vagina apertada._

_Ele fechou as mãos em punhos, mentalmente esmagando o instinto primitivo que pedia que a tomasse. Pegar o que ela tão obviamente oferecia, em seguida abandoná-la completamente._

_Tratá-la como merda, e descartá-la._

_Maldição, faria exatamente isso._

_Ele a esmagou contra ele, observando seus olhos se arregalaram e ela engasgou, esperando que fosse assustador, e ela iria correr como o inferno. Apertou os braços em torno dela para que não pudesse fugir, então inclinou e tomou seus lábios carnudos, enfiando a língua dentro da boca quente e molhada._

A qualquer momento ela estaria revoltada com sua combinação de paixão e gelo. Sentia correndo por ele, o frio, frio apesar do calor febril ao toque de seus lábios.

Mas ela não se revoltou. Não tentou fugir. Em vez disso, ela choramingou em sua boca e colocou os braços em torno dele. Seus seios esmagados contra o seu peito e os pontos de seus mamilos raspando no material fino da camisa.

Ele moveu-se para trás, mantendo a boca fixa nos lábios, emaranhando sua língua com a dela. Quando estava de costas contra a parede com painéis, rangia de tesão entre as pernas.

Ela gemia e segurava seus ombros, lambendo a sua língua como se ela fosse desesperada por um gosto dele.

Seu calor oprimindo ele, inflamando, ameaçando derreter seu protetor iceberg. Que ele não podia permitir.

Um redemoinho de ar frio rodeou entre eles. Ele alertou que ela não seria capaz de lidar com ele descontrolado. Tinha que congelar ela agora.

Apenas para se proteger de seu fogo.

Isabella afastou sua boca dele e inclinou a cabeça para trás, fazendo contato com o olho.

"Você não pode me acalmar, Edward. Eu estou em fogo por você."

Sua respiração saiu com pressa, quando ela espalmou sua ereção, segurando possessivamente e deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo sobre o seu pênis duro.

"Você está pegando fogo, também," ela murmurou, esfregando a palma da mão sobre o seu eixo pulsante. "Você não percebe como estamos conectados? Quando você chama, Edward, eu queimo.

"Quente, como um inferno."

Ah, merda. Ele não podia se livrar dela, não importa o quanto tentasse, já nem sequer queria tentar.

"É isso que você quer?" Empurrou longe dela, abrindo o zíper da calça e tirando seu eixo. Ele acariciou lento e rápido, insultando-a.

Seus olhos escuros num violeta profundo e lambendo os lábios, um convite silencioso.

Um convite que ele não podia mais resistir. Moveu-se para a cadeira onde jogou seu casaco, dobrou-o e colocou no chão em frente a ele.

"Fique de joelhos e me chupe, Isabella."

Com suas faces coradas ela ajoelhou-se, alcançando ansiosamente seu eixo.

Deslizando os dedos por baixo, ela tocou suas bolas, embalando e massageando levemente enquanto ela encaixava os lábios ao redor da cabeça inchada de seu membro.

Ela manteve o olhar focado no rosto para que ele pudesse vê-la.

Assistindo seus lábios sobre o seu pênis era a coisa mais erótica que já tinha visto. Ele gemia e emaranhou seus dedos em seu cabelo, encontrando a presilha e liberando as ondas que derramou em suas mãos.

"Como seda", ele murmurou, embora ele não tinha certeza se queria o seu longo e brilhante cabelo ou a língua escorregadia lambendo o lado do seu eixo.

Ela o chupou com maestria, levando-o profundamente até sua garganta, então o provocava, retirando e acariciando. Quando ela lambeu as gotas da ponta, o líquido leitoso recolhidas sobre a sua língua antes que ela engolisse.

Seu intestino apertou com a beleza de sua boca em torno dele. Ele poderia observá-la fazê-lo por um tempo muito longo, poderia passar horas e horas deixando o prazer dele e depois tomar o seu tempo para agradá-la, também.

Mas essa relação não era, lembrou a si mesmo. Eles não eram um casal, e não queria nada com ela. Isabella e ele não eram para ficar juntos.

Ele estava tentando afastá-la, não pensando em como eles poderiam fazer isso para sempre.

Rapidamente retirou da boca, agarrou as mãos dela, forçando-a para o estande.

"Eu não terminei", disse ela, com voz rouca cheia de paixão.

Ele não respondeu, apenas puxou para baixo em sua saia até cair no piso.

Ela usava um pedaço frágil de tecido de calcinha, uma tanga, com tira dourada que fez pouco para esconder sua vulva nua.

O perfume exótico de seu perfume o rodeava, o cheiro doce de sua excitação como um afrodisíaco para os seus sentidos. Ele se abaixou e tirou a calcinha, querendo, desesperadamente saborear seu sexo e o gosto dela.

Mas ele recusou a permitir a intimidade de seu prazer dessa maneira. Era também...pessoal, e ele precisava manter isto impessoal como podia. Mas, caramba, queria provocá-la um pouco, tomar o seu sabor doce na sua língua e deixá-la louca por horas. Em vez disso, ele levantou e estendeu a mão para suas nádegas, apertando-as em suas mãos e içando-a acima e contra ele. Enrolou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, o contato imediato e elétrico. Esfregando sua pélvis contra seu saliente clitóris, enfiou dentro de sua vagina, bebendo seus gemidos com um profundo beijo.

Sua vagina apertada o espremendo, ordenhando, pediu-lhe para gozar duro e profundamente.

Uma mistura inebriante de patchuli e canela estavam em cima dele como se ela tivesse propositalmente lançado seu perfume. Levou mais duro neste momento, e os gemidos ficavam mais altos, seu rosto ruborizado. Empurrando-a contra a parede para que tivesse uma mão livre e puxou o top dela para baixo e expôs seus seios fartos. Grandes, mamilos duros sob o seu olhar penetrante, e ele não pôde resistir mergulhando para baixo, e tendo um bico em sua boca. Ele chupou forte, pressionando o mamilo entre o céu da boca e língua.

A combinação irresistível de seu sabor e aroma, o levou a penetrar mais duro, mais rápido, mais profundo.

"Sim, Edward, me possua assim", ela chorou, balançando a sua vagina quente contra ele, apertando-o com seus músculos tensos, derramando seu suco pelas suas bolas doendo.

"Você quer mais?", Perguntou ele, travando a mandíbula, tentando segurar a torrente iminente de gozar e ter sua liberação.

"Sim! Mon Dieu, sim! Dê para mim, Edward! Agora!"

Ele queria isso desde o momento em que ele a viu no beco escuro. Embora ele tenha possuído outra mulher naquela noite, ele queria Isabella, imaginou como sua vagina seria quente e apertada.

Ele estava certo. Seu fundamento duro arrancado de seu controle. Ele deixou um pouco de magia solta, mantendo um rígido controle sobre a maior parte do seu poder. Se deixasse tudo sair de uma vez, nenhum deles iria sobreviver.

A sala coberta de geada, o granizo começou a cair, e a água nos vidros em torno deles congelou.

Um vento cortante soprava através do salão de baile, mas não fizeram nada para matar o calor do corpo de Isabella, ela gemia, seu sexo tinha espasmos dentro dele.

Orgasmo rasgou através dela e gritou em êxtase. Seu corpo enrijecido, apertando, em seguida, tremendo incontrolavelmente. Estranhas, palavras ininteligíveis saiam de seus lábios.

De repente, o gelo derreteu em torno deles, a água tornou-se uma vez mais líquido e o quarto seco e aquecido.

O calor em torno Isabella foi forçado contra ele, dentro dele, e um orgasmo furioso subiu através dele.

Chocado, ele podia apenas rugir quando sua libertação assumiu. Levou tempo duro e derramou a sua semente profundamente em seu núcleo.

Não foi até que ele pudesse respirar novamente, até que pudesse concentrar no aqui e agora, que percebeu que não tinha usado um preservativo.

Merda. Filho da puta.

Nunca possuiu uma mulher sem usar proteção. No entanto, com Isabella, tendo a pele a pele com ela parecia tão natural como respirar.

Ela levantou a cabeça, os dedos enrolados em seus cabelos. "Está tudo bem", ela sussurrou. "Você não precisa se preocupar. Nós dois estamos protegidos."

Ele não sabia que ela estava consciente de seus pensamentos, e não podia reunir energia suficiente para perguntar. Inclinando-se, ainda sentia mais vulnerável do que ele queria, especialmente com ela. A última coisa que queria é dar-lhe poder sobre ele.

Desembaraçando-se do seu corpo, doce quente, recuperou a sua calcinha e enquanto ela vestia, endireitou sua roupa. Agora que tinha se separado dela, qualquer ligação estranha que tinham antes dissipou, permitindo-lhe recuperar seus sentidos. Ele se sentiu muito mais confortável agora em sua concha protetora exterior mais uma vez em cima dele.

A raiva encheu. Raiva de si mesmo por ser fraco, onde Isabella era a causa. Raiva para a magia que ela possuía, para tecer algum tipo de feitiço sobre ele.

Edward era um homem nascido de frio no coração. E ele aprendeu muito tempo atrás, que a melhor defesa era o ataque.

Liberar o laço que parecia sufocá-lo, ele olhou de soslaio para Isabella, seu olhar sobre os seios e quadris. "Grande sexo, não foi?"

Seu rosto ainda expressando paixão, ela piscou e balançou a cabeça.

"Desculpe?"

"Sexo, Isabella. Isto foi formidável. Você é boa. Maldição foi bom. Obrigado."

Considerando com cuidado, ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Sem dúvida, tentando descobrir uma maneira de sair da sala com a sua dignidade intacta.

Ignorando o nó da culpa formando em seu estômago, ele firmou sua mente para tratá-la como uma vagabunda, recusando-se a acreditar que a chocou, na inocente expressão em seu rosto.

"Eu não entendo, Edward. O que nós fizemos foi apenas ..."

"Uma grande fodida. Eu sei. Nós temos química. Ninguém pode negar isso. "Dando um rápido olhar para o relógio, ele sorriu e perguntou: "Precisa de ajuda com essa caixa?"

Ela parecia confusa. "Hein? Ah. Ohhh! Entendi agora! Você está tentando me colocar para fora. Para se proteger."

A maldita mulher era muito perspicaz para seu gosto. "Eu não preciso me proteger de um duende como você, Isabella. Mas eu preciso sair e trabalhar um pouco antes de uma grande reunião amanhã. Assim, se você não se importa ..."

Ela reuniu a sua caixa e ergueu em seus braços, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu sei onde é a saída. Obrigado."

Finalmente. Ele foi ficando cada vez mais desconfortável a cada minuto. A estúpida, parte emocional dele queria se desculpar por agir como um idiota. No caminho ele ia deixar essa parte para fora.

Ela começou a andar em direção à porta dupla que conduz ao átrio, mas parou e virou-se, saia girando em volta dos tornozelos, sinos tilintando em seus pulsos e tornozelos.

"Edward?"

Ele estava pronto para aceitar a sua raiva por seu tratamento com ela. Inferno, ele merecia muito. "Sim?"

"Não se esqueça de me pegar no domingo para jantar com seus pais."

Ela sorriu, virou-se e saiu pela porta.

"Bem, eu vou ser maldito", disse ele em voz alta, sua voz ecoando no agora salão vazio.

Que diabos era preciso fazer para afastá-la? Ele fodeu, então ele insultou, basicamente, tratou-a como uma prostituta, e ela ainda sorriu para ele, aparentemente ansiosa para vê-lo novamente.

No domingo. Quando ele tinha que buscá-la e levá-la para jantar na casa de sua família.

Talvez ela não fosse tão fácil de se livrar como das outras mulheres em sua vida.

Tempo para ele desenvolver um plano de batalha, pois com certeza com Isabella estava indo para o inferno de uma batalha.

Em vez de ir direto para casa, Isabella parou na casa de Samantha, sabendo que sua amiga estaria fazendo o que ela mais gostava de fazer.

Cozinhar.

Ela bateu na porta da casa minúscula que Sam tinha herdado de seus pais, recuou e inalou.

Cookies. Sua boca salivou e ela riu quando Sam abriu a porta.

Farinha branca no centro do nariz pequeno de Sam.

"O que?", Perguntou ela, brandindo uma espátula de madeira como uma arma.

"Farinha. Nariz. Está ocupada?"

Revirando os olhos, Sam passou a palma da mão sobre o rosto e acenou para Isabella entrar. "Muito engraçado. Você me conhece, Bella. Eu nunca estou ocupada."

"Em outras palavras, você está cozinhando algumas poções mágicas. Olho de salamandra, asa de morcego?

"Você está cheia de piadas hoje a noite, não é?" Sam disse por cima do ombro enquanto ela voltava para a cozinha. Isabella a seguiu, arrebatando um bolinho recém assado de canela e deslizando para um dos bancos no balcão ilha em frente de onde Sam estava assando.

Isabella deu uma mordida, seus lábios enrolando em um sorriso satisfeito como os sabores, sobrecarregando seus sentidos, fazendo-a pensar em casa, família, e proferiu seu contentamento.

"O que a traz aqui tão tarde?" Sam perguntou.

"Edward Cullen," Isabella disse, com a boca cheia de biscoito.

"Ah. Certo. Você trabalhou na sua festa hoje à noite Mardi Gras. O que aconteceu?"

"Nós fizemos sexo no baile do Cullen Rising."

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Sam perguntou: "Sério? Diante de todas essas pessoas?"

"Não! Foi mais tarde, depois que o baile acabou e todos saíram."

"Quente! Ok, então e agora?"

Isabella pegou o leite da geladeira, serviu-se de um copo e pegou outro cookie no seu caminho de volta para o banco de bar. "Eu não sei o que acontece agora. Ele parecia estar realmente nisto, você sabe? Não só fisicamente. Houve uma clara ligação emocional. Mas, depois, era como se uma parede estivesse entre nós e ele estava em seu estado normal, frio e remoto."

"Você sabe que ele só está tentando se proteger de você, certo?"

"É o que eu penso, também."

Sam deslizou o próximo lote de massa de biscoito para o forno e pegou uma cadeira. "Você chegou até ele, Bella. Isto é uma grande coisa."

"Você pensa assim?"

"Eu sei. Isso foi fácil de ver quando ele te seguiu até a loja. E você sabe algo mais, ele foi para você, também."

"Não realmente. Quer dizer, eu gostei do sexo, é claro, mas estou principalmente interessada sobre as visões e sonhos. Eu só quero ajudar."

"Você quer muito mais do que apenas para ajudar sua família, querida. Você quer Edward."

"Isto não é assim mesmo."

"Você está mentindo para si mesma."

"Não estou".

"Isto é como se fossemos crianças novamente e discutindo sobre bonecas Barbie".

"Nós não discutimos sobre a Barbie. Discutimos sobre Ken," disse Isabella, lembrando a infância carinhosamente.

Sam sorriu. "É verdade. Mas acredito que ainda há mais em seus sentimentos por Edward do que apenas uma necessidade de descobrir qual é o perigo que está sobre sua família Permita que seu coração se abra, Bella. Você vai ver.

"Você acha que sabe tudo, não é?" Ela provocou.

"Você sabe que eu sei", Sam respondeu com uma piscadela.

"Bruxa".

"Não vá você, afirmando o óbvio de novo"

No momento em que Isabella entrou no carro e foi para casa, ela sentiu-se muito melhor. Conversar com Sam sempre ajudou.

Sam tinha idéias tão afiadas como Isabella. Apenas Isabella não podia ver, na medida do seu próprio coração. Então, ela tinha que contar com Sam para apontar o que ela não conseguia ver em si mesma.

Ela estava mais envolvida com Edward do que ela pensou? Não havia dúvida ela sentiu a ligação entre os dois, mas ela assumiu que era por causa de suas visões.

O fato de que ele era atraente e desejável, não incomoda. Apesar do fato dela não se envolver em encontros íntimos casuais com estranhos, ela tinha feito com Edward.

Okay, e agora? Ela era uma mulher adulta agora. O que havia de errado com um pouco de sexo entre dois adultos responsáveis?

Mas havia mais do que isso?

Ela tinha sido tão focada em fazer Edward ouvir seus argumentos sobre a sua família que estava em perigo que ela não teve tempo para avaliar seus próprios sentimentos sobre ele.

A maneira como ele tinha feito amor com ela rápido, furioso, quase com raiva, tinha tocado ela de maneira que ela não tinha esperado. Ela lutou tanto através da raiva dele e de sua magia e os atingiu como um avião, ambos sentiram na realidade a experiência.

Mesmo agora, ela ainda podia senti-lo dentro dela, uma parte dela de forma que não tinha nada a ver com suas visões, e tudo a ver com o coração.

Um coração, teria que guardar com muito cuidado em volta de Edward Cullen.

Edward dirigiu acima pela alameda de cascalho levando a casa de Isabella. Rapidamente verificou as instruções que ela lhe dera, sacudindo a cabeça, quando parou em frente a um trailer dilapidado pela idade. Parecia ter pelo menos vinte anos. E minúsculo.

Parando o carro no parque, ele abriu a porta e caminhou em direção ao degrau da frente.

Dois degraus de cimento rachado levaram à porta de alumínio amarelo. A tela estava deitada semi-aberta, tendo, obviamente, sido rasgada.

Belo lugar. Talvez ela estivesse esperando pousar um cara rico e subir na vida.

Ele bateu duas vezes na porta de metal fino e esperou.

Ele não teve que esperar muito tempo. Ela abriu a porta e ficou de lado para ele entrar "Você chegou na hora certa. Bem-vindo à minha casa."

O interior não era nada parecido com o exterior. Velas foram acesas por toda parte, dando o mesmo aroma do patchouli sensual e de canela que em sua loja. As cores brilhantes de almofadas e cobertores levantavam o estado de espírito do lugar. Janelas estavam abertas, luz solar fluindo em cada quarto. Era brilhante, colorido e acolhedor.

Flores floresciam saudáveis e vibrantes em potes diferentes por toda a casa.

Isabella levou-o a partir da pequena sala para a cozinha tão pequena. Limpa e com cheiro cítrico. O quarto era muito pequeno, inclusive a cama, mas uma colcha colorida e uma fileira de plantas coloridas ao longo da janela iluminavam o quarto.

"É pequeno, mas é minha casa e eu a amo até a morte. Eu sei que é bobagem já que não é muito ..."

"Você tem uma bela casa, Isabella." Surpreendentemente, ele quis dizer isso. O lugar era um despejo no exterior, mas acolhedor no interior. E ela não foi se defendendo sobre ele em tudo. Por alguma razão, significava algo para ele.

"Deixe-me terminar de ficar pronta. Só vai levar um segundo. "Ela virou e andou através das contas de vidro colorido que separava a cozinha do quarto.

Edward ficou na sala ouvindo o som do farfalhar de tecido.

E sinos. Como as pulseiras que ela usava em torno de seus tornozelos e pulsos. Alguma coisa sobre os sinos tilintando foi surpreendentemente despertado.

Ela cantarolava enquanto se vestia, uma canção antiga que fez pensar em verão, em ser jovem e despreocupado.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Inferno, será que já foi jovem e despreocupado? Tinha havido sequer um momento em que não esteve preocupado com a sua magia, Como ele parecia para os outros? Logo ficou velho o suficiente para reconhecer que tinha poder, e que ele era "diferente" das outras crianças de sua idade, empurrou sua magia tão profundo dentro de si mesmo como podia, e lutou para mantê-la lá.

Crianças eram tão cruéis. Eles perseguiriam qualquer um que não fosse "normal". E ele era tão malditamente anormal.

Houve uma vez que não tinha tentado mascarar que que realmente era?

Pelo menos com Isabella nunca teve de fazer isso. Ela soube de algum modo da sua magia, e porque ela parecia possuir algumas de sua própria magia, quaisquer que sejam os estranhos poderes que ele tinha, não pareciam importar em nada.

As contas voaram para o lado enquanto ela entrava completamente.

Ela prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, mostrando as esculpidas maçãs do rosto e a pele lisa, perfeita.

Como pode alguém vestindo calça jeans desbotada e uma blusa solta, branca podia parecer tão malditamente sexy? Ele a levou tão rápido na outra noite e não teve tempo para explorar o gosto dela. A compulsão veio com ele. Queria despi-la, revelando cada centímetro do seu corpo lentamente, depois lamber seu pescoço até os dedos dos pés.

Isabella conhecia seu olhar e parou, os seus olhos alargando.

Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando. Ele podia dizer pela sua pela, corando no rosto. Será que ela sentia o mesmo desejo intenso? Seu pênis levantou-se e apertou contra a calça jeans, claramente delineado para ela ver.

Ele devia se afastar até que tivesse sua libido incontrolável sob controle. Mas ele não. Em vez disso, esperou até que seus olhos viajaram até sua virilha.

Quando olhou para ele novamente, ela sorriu.

Merda. A onda sensual dos seus lábios só fez o seu pênis mais duro. Este vai ser um inferno de um longo dia.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?"

Franzindo a testa, ela perguntou, "Fazendo o quê?"

"Vir para casa dos meus pais hoje."

"Porque a sua mãe me convidou."

"Essa não é a única razão e você sabe disso. Desista, Isabella. Eu não estou interessado em ter um relacionamento com você."

O sorriso dela morreu. "Eu estou fazendo o que é necessário para proteger você e sua família, Edward. Eu gostaria que você pudesse ver isso."

"Eu vejo muitas coisas. O que eu vejo é você tentando achar o seu caminho para a minha família, pensando que você pode conseguir um pouco da nossa fortuna. "Ele avançou sobre ela, parando a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. "Isso não vai acontecer, querida, então você pode também parar, agora."

Ele recusou a ser influenciado pelo seu olhar ferido. Ela era a melhor farsante com quem ele já se encontrara.

Seu sorriso voltou, mas a dor nos olhos dela permanecia. "Se não há nada mais que você gostaria de dizer, nós devemos ir assim não chegaremos atrasados."

Irritado além da capacidade de pensar em linha reta, Edward girou nos calcanhares e murmurou: "Ótimo."

Ela o seguiu para fora e entrou no carro do lado do passageiro, colocou o cinto e olhou pela janela toda a viagem.

Embora ele não a conhecesse tão bem ainda, sabia o que provocou que Isabella estivesse tão anormalmente calada. Sabia o porquê, também.

Ele a feriu com suas palavras.

E odiava a merda de se sentir culpado por isso.

Muito ruim. Ele não disse nada que não fosse verdade. Ela era uma fraude. Ele sabia que era, e ela sabia disso. Só estava frustrada porque, ao contrário de todos os outros, não tinha sido enganado por ela.

O show de mágoa era apenas um ato, como tudo mais.

Ela não ficou ferida!

Isabella forçou de volta a umidade brotando em seus olhos, resistindo à vontade de colocar seu rosto em suas mãos e chorar.

Ela não era um bebê e não estava disposta a agir como um. Assim Edward não acreditava nela. Ela sabia que iria acontecer. Convencê-lo só ia demorar um pouco.

Até então, ela tinha que permanecer forte e não deixar que ele a afastasse. Não importa quanto tentasse feri-la, ela não desistiria do seu objetivo. Sua amada Tia Janine nunca iria perdoá-la se deixasse suas emoções atrapalharem sua visão.

Ela perdeu sua tia, embora ainda falasse com ela. Mas não era o mesmo.

Canalizar os mortos não era tão fácil, ou como cumprimento, como sentar-se na mesa da cozinha e olhar para aquela pessoa olho no olho. No máximo ela teve breves vislumbres da aura espectral de Janine, mas eles eram principalmente pensamentos e sentimentos, não palavras.

Ainda assim, essas forças continuaram a guiá-la. Sua mãe, sua tia, e aqueles que vieram antes. Mantiveram-na forte.

E focada.

Que é o que ela tinha de ser agora. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de envolver seu coração em questões que tenham a ver com Edward.

Yeah certo. Tarde demais para isso.

Apesar de sua parede de gelo, houve uma vulnerabilidade nele que a tocou profundamente. Ela sentiu que ele queria amor, mas ele não confiava. Ele tem que aprender a confiar no amor antes que pudesse realmente experimentá-lo.

Amor? Quem falou sobre amor?

Não. Não era como ela se apaixonasse por Edward. Ela guardava seu coração, a certeza que iria fazer o seu dever com ele e sua família e não se envolver.

Mentirosa.

Oh, inferno. Apesar de seus próprios avisos internos, já tinha acontecido.

E agora que tinha, estava amarrada e determinada a ser a mulher a ganhar ... A sua confiança e o seu amor.

Um risco definitivo para seu coração, mas quem era ela para tentar desafiar o destino?

Eles dirigiram bem fora da cidade e em uma área densamente florestada. A casa dos Cullens ficava perto da estrada, abaixo de uma longa calçada pavimentada.

A casa era encantadora na sua simplicidade rústica, e ela não podia esperar para ir dentro e explorar.

"Oh, isso é uma bela casa, Edward!" Sem pensar, ela pegou sua mão quando chegou ao seu lado do carro para abrir a porta e deixá-la sair. E ela recusou a largá-lo enquanto caminhava em direção a casa, apesar de Edward estreitar o olhar indicando que ele não queria ser agarrado por ela de qualquer maneira.

Muito ruim. Ela estava muito animada para prestar atenção ao seu humor gelado.

Quando entraram, Edward teve que largar sua mão porque ela foi arrastada por Alice e Bree para a cozinha, onde todos os membros da família estavam presentes.

Ela foi apresentada a Carlisle, marido de Esme, um enorme urso de um homem com uma cadência de irlandês na sua voz e os mais belos olhos verdes que já tinha visto. Ela também conheceu o noivo de Alice, Jasper Halle.

Whoa, agora havia um homem com a magia.

Eles mediram uns aos outros em questão de segundos. Não demorou muito tempo para sentir que Jasper era lupino. Ele sorriu e acenou com conhecimento de causa quando deram as mãos, obviamente, tão consciente de seu poder como ela era dele.

A partir do que ela sentiu de Jasper naqueles poucos segundos, Alice era uma garota de sorte.

Cada um deles fez ela se sentir bem vinda em casa. Como se ela fosse da família.

Todos, exceto Edward, que manteve distância, os olhos apertados, como se esperasse que ela escorregasse algumas das pratas da família em seus bolsos.

Determinado a ignorar seus olhares brilhantes, ela decidiu simplesmente desfrutar da companhia da família e esquecer que ele estava lá.

A casa tinha cheiro de especiarias Cajun. Esme deixou que ela ajudasse na cozinha com o resto deles. Todos eles trabalharam, colocando a mesa ou fazendo bebidas. Mesmo os homens.

Riram tanto que era como o tempo passado com sua tia e seus amigos. Doces memórias caíram sobre ela, lembrando que ela era realmente só no mundo agora. Sim, ela tinha Samantha e Jacob, que eram mais família do que qualquer coisa. Mas eventualmente eles dois se casariam e teriam suas próprias famílias.

Ela estaria completamente só, então.

Será que ela nunca ia se casar? Que teria uma família como os Cullens para abraçá-la e recebê-la em suas casas, em suas vidas?

Ela queria mais que tudo. A parte assustadora era, ela queria com a família Cullen, não apenas qualquer família.

Mais importante, ela queria com Edward.

Mas desejar algo e mesmo não tendo a menor esperança de conseguir era duas coisas diferentes. Claramente, Edward nunca a aceitaria em sua vida.

Não, não era bem verdade. Ele não estava pronto... Ainda. O que não significa que ela não podia convencê-lo. Afinal, ela havia estabelecido metas sua vida inteira, e tinha sempre trabalhado duro para alcançá-las. Escola, faculdade, o seu próprio negócio, e cada meta que ela tinha almejado, ela tinha conquistado.

Edward era uma meta. Ou melhor, o coração de Edward era. Se ela colocasse sua mente nisso e fizesse o que ela via, ele viria.

Ela olhou para fora pela janela traseira, impressionada com o enorme tamanho de terra de propriedade da família Cullen. Uma longa faixa de grama e árvores cercava a propriedade. Um caminho estreito levava a um cais de madeira onde dois barcos de bom tamanho estavam ancorados no lago enorme.

"Sua casa é linda, Esme", disse Isabella.

Esme limpou as mãos em uma toalha e voltou para a janela. "Obrigado.

Nós amamos isto aqui. É tão silencioso. "No verão você pode ouvir as cigarras cantar e assistir os vaga-lumes fazerem suas danças toda a noite."

Ela amava o trailer, mas era cercado por nada além de pó, cascalho e uma coleção esparsa de árvores muito pequenas. Aqui havia salgueiros cheios varrendo o chão, tão grossos que poderia se esconder dentro de seus ramos. Ela suspirou, sabendo que não adiantava querer o que ela não poderia ter.

"Edward te mostrará tudo mais tarde", disse Esme, acariciando seu ombro.

"Eu não acho que ele vai estar muito disposto."

Esme deu-lhe um sorriso enigmático. "Você não deve se preocupar com essa parte."

"Venha, o jantar está pronto. Vamos levar tudo para mesa lá fora."

Havia muita comida. Camarão, lagosta, arroz, feijão e abundância de bebida.

Isabella olhou de olhos arregalados na mesa em frente dela, então olhou para Esme, que estava enchendo um prato para ela.

"Certamente você não pode estar falando sério."

"Não é muita Cher. Aprecie".

Ela comeu, e sua boca, apreciando os sabores maravilhosos de comida como se não tivesse se alimentado por um mês. A família Cullen definitivamente sabia como cozinhar.

"Isabella, fale um pouco sobre você."

Seu olhar foi deslocado para a voz forte de Carlisle.

Dilema. Quanto ela devia revelar? Ela olhou rapidamente para Esme, que assentiu com a cabeça e acariciou a mão dela.

"É perfeitamente certo para ser honesto, ma belle. Ninguém aqui vai falar seus segredos."

Tal confiança que Esme tinha em sua família. Isabella sentiu como se isto de repente fosse se tornar um grande negócio.

"Eu venho de uma linha muito longa de sacerdotisas de vodu," ela começou, então fez pausa enquanto esperava para expressões de choque ou descrença.

Surpreendentemente, ninguém pestanejou. Ninguém, mas Edward, fez um arco na testa como se estivesse esperando por ela vomitasse uma corrente de mentiras.

"Vá em frente," Esme estimulava.

"Quando meus pais morreram, eu fui morar com minha tia Janine, que também praticava magia. Ela me ensinou a explorar os recursos disponíveis para mim. Ouvi meus dons, por isso após a faculdade, decidi abrir uma loja no bairro.

"Minha tia tinha guardado o dinheiro da herança que meus pais tinham deixado, e deu-me como presente de formatura, assim eu consegui o capital para financiar o meu negócio."

"Whoa, volte um segundo", Edward interrompeu. "Você foi para a faculdade?"

"Claro que fui."

"Você quis terminar?"

"Sim, Edward, eu terminei." Isso era um grande negócio?

"Qual é o seu grau?"

"Estou sendo entrevistada para um emprego? Você também gostaria de ver meu currículo?"

Emmet riu tanto que ele cuspiu o pedaço de pão que ele tinha acabado de dar uma mordida.

"Emmet Cullen! Mon Dieu. Feche a boca!"

"Mamãe, Desculpa", disse ele, ainda rindo.

"Não, você não está sendo entrevistada," Edward continuou, olhando para Emmet. "Só estou curioso para saber no que você se formou."

Claro que soou como uma entrevista de emprego. "Psicologia. E desde que você perguntou, eu também tenho o meu mestrado e doutorado E sim, legítimo, faculdades credenciadas, não pela Internet ou por correspondência. "Porque ela só sabia que o que ele pensava.

"Puta merda, você é uma PhD?" Emmet exclamou.

"Emmet", alertou Esme.

"Desculpe. Novamente. Desligando agora."

"Boa idéia", disse Rose, colocando outro pedaço de pão na boca

Isabella riu.

"Você tem que estar com vinte e poucos anos, certo?" Edward perguntou.

"Perguntar a minha idade é ilegal em uma entrevista de emprego."

Agora foi a vez de Jasper engasgar.

Esme revirou os olhos. "Menino. Realmente. Edward, você está importunando a pobre Isabella. Deixe-a em paz."

"Eu não me importo, Esme." Ela olhou para Edward novamente e disse: "Sim, eu tenho vinte e cinco anos. Eu me formei no colegial aos dezesseis anos, terminei o meu Bacharelato em dois anos, o meu mestrado em um ano e meu PHD. no ano seguinte."

"Um dia", afirmou Emmet. Rose ameaçou com uma fatia de pão ainda uma maior.

"Uau, Isabella, você deve ser um gênio. Parabéns."

Isabella corou com o comentário de Alice. "Obrigado. Aconteceu de eu ir bem na escola."

"Ir bem?" Alice exclamou. "Inferno, você é, evidentemente, muito talentosa para terminar a escola tão rapidamente. Estou impressionada."

"Eu vou ser condenado", Edward sussurrou enquanto ele olhava para o vinho do seu copo. Quando ele olhou para cima, Isabella foi hipnotizada por seus olhos de cristal.

Eles pareciam prendê-la paralisando.

"Você tem um doutorado em psicologia, e ainda assim você trabalha em uma loja de voodoo cósmica no Bairro."

"Não é uma loja de voodoo cósmica. É o que eu faço e é um negócio legítimo. Eu amo meu trabalho."

"Assim as pessoas, em outras palavras, você poderia realmente ajudar, usando sua educação e seus dotes intelectuais para ajudar aqueles que estão sofrendo, e em vez disso você escolhe a prática desta besteira de magia."

"Edward, eu aviso você", disse Esme.

O céu escureceu lá fora quando Esme encarou Edward, um estrondo de trovão tremeu o chão debaixo dela. Então, assim como, de repente, as nuvens ficaram suspensas.

Esme concentrou-se em Isabella. "Por que você abriu a loja, Cher?"

Consciente de todos olhando para ela, ela manteve os olhos sobre Esme. "Quando eu comecei a aprender sobre a magia dentro de mim, eu brincava com ela, tentando descobrir o que poderia fazer. Como uma criança, eu era muito curiosa. Então, quando fiquei mais velha minha magia tornou-se mais poderosa. Eu trabalhei com ela todo o tempo e descobri que tinha um talento especial para adivinhar, para prever o futuro. Eu poderia "sentir" as pessoas. O interior delas. Não só onde elas estavam, mas onde elas estavam indo. "Esfregou a testa. "É meio difícil de explicar."

"Eu acho que sei o que dizer," Bree disse. "Nossa magia é similar em muitos aspectos, embora eu não acho que seja tão extensa como a sua."

"Obrigado." Era um conforto não estar em torno de pessoas que não achavam que ela era uma espécie de mutante bizarro. Pelo menos a maioria das pessoas sentadas à mesa sentia assim. "De qualquer forma, eu descobri que podia prever com precisão o futuro... pelo menos no que se relacionava com as pessoas, não necessariamente eventos. Então não me pergunte os números da loteria para a próxima semana, porque eu não sei o que dará."

Todo mundo riu. Todos, exceto Edward, que considerava com uma expressão semelhante à descrença total. Ela se recusou a deixá-lo intimidá-la.

"Então, você decidiu montar sua loja para que pudesse dizer às pessoas o seu futuro?"

Rose perguntou.

"Mais ou menos. Eu também passei algum tempo com interna de uma assistente social e praticando psicologia, assim eu tento misturar um pouco de magia e de predizer o futuro, com conselhos práticos. Algumas pessoas vêm para mim pensando que pode resolver todos os seus problemas, contar o seu futuro não irá ajudar a todos. Eu mantenho uma lista de assistentes sociais e psicoterapeutas licenciados que indico as pessoas que sinto que precisam."

"Ah, assim que em essência você está usando a sua educação para ajudar as pessoas", disse Jasper.

"Eu gostaria de pensar assim. Espero que sim. Há muitas pessoas solitárias no mundo. Pessoas que querem apenas alguém para ouvir enquanto contam seus problemas."

"Parece um desperdício", diz Edward. "Você abre uma loja, distribui o conselho de sua bola de cristal para alguns crédulos em vez de realmente ajudar as pessoas."

Sem se deixar intimidar pelo ponto de vista de Edward, ela disse, "estou ajudando as pessoas. Pessoas que não têm dinheiro para o tratamento de saúde mental ou social, ou aqueles que têm muito medo da medicina moderna para pedir ajuda com seus problemas aos profissionais. Essas pessoas são as que vêm a mim. E eu gasto um pouco de tempo com eles, falam dos seus problemas. Eu normalmente consigo que eles concordem em procurar ajuda profissional."

"Eu acho que o que você está fazendo é admirável, Isabella", disse Esme. "E você está certa. Há quem prefere os velhos métodos. Pessoas que necessitam de todo tipo de ajuda. Você está dizendo tanto sobre o seu futuro como você está ajudando-os a compreender como o seu passado, afeta seu futuro."

Finalmente, alguém a havia entendido. Ela sorriu com o elogio de Esme.

"Obrigado. Eu não sei sobre o admirável, mas me satisfaz, se isso faz sentido."

"Faz."

Ciente de que ela tinha, pelo menos, conseguido conquistar a família de Edward, ela relaxou e apreciou o resto do jantar, ouvindo-os discutir e conversar um com o outro.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio, mas pelo menos não a desafiou mais.

Assim Edward não admira o que ela faz. E daí? Não era como se ela já tivesse necessidade de aprovação, de qualquer maneira. Ela fez o que fez porque era seu destino.

Ela não tinha outra escolha, e não mudaria nada, mesmo se pudesse.

Pelo menos a sua família a tinha abraçado e não a ridicularizou pelo que ela fez.

Era em momentos como estes que Isabella queria ter irmãos e irmãs. Ela regularmente compartilhava o jantar com Sam e Jacob, mas não era o mesmo que família de verdade. Sua própria família.

Um intenso desejo veio sobre ela. A necessidade de ter alguém para amar, e uma família que a amasse.

A única coisa que teria válido o dia seria se Edward conseguisse se descontrair um pouco e divertir-se em torno dela.

Isso não tinha acontecido ainda. Pelos olhares que ele atirou por cima da mesa, isto não ia acontecer.

"Você tem algo a dizer, então diga", disse a Edward, cansando-se de seus olhares e balançando a cabeça.

"Eu só não compreendo isto. Você está desperdiçando sua vida."

Antes que pudesse responder, ele se levantou da mesa e pegou o prato, murmurando alguma coisa sobre a necessidade de ar enquanto dirigia para a cozinha.

Isabella moveu-se para ir atrás dele, mas Esme colocou a mão sobre a dela e apertou. "Deixe-o por agora, Cher."

Ela concordou. Esme enviou um olhar aguçado a Carlisle.

"O tempo para nós, homens, limparmos a mesa e deixar as mulheres sozinhas", disse Carlisle, levantando-se e levando os pratos para a cozinha. Emmet e Jasper o seguiram, deixando Isabella com Esme, Bree, Alice e Rose.

Depois que os homens tinham desocupado a cozinha, as mulheres levaram os pratos restantes e guardaram o resto de comida.

Isabella trabalhou amigavelmente ao lado das outras mulheres, uma vez mais impressionada com a confortável sensação de família.

No entanto, o tempo todo ela queria ir atrás de Edward, para explicar-lhe por que ela tinha feito as escolhas que a levaram a encontrá-lo em um beco escuro numa noite de inverno.

"Seja paciente, ma belle", disse Esme, guardando os pratos que Isabella secava em uma pilha no armário. "Edward ... é difícil."

Alice bufou. "Difícil. Sim, isso é um eufemismo. Coração frio, teimoso, intolerante, teimoso ... Devo continuar?"

Bree riu. "Se você continuar, nós ficaríamos aqui a noite toda."

"Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente", disse Esme, com um sorriso antes de voltar a Isabella. "Agora, eu não tenho certeza se você está ciente disso ou não, mas o casamento de Emmet e Rose será em algumas semanas.".

Isabella olhou aflita para Rose. "Eu não sabia que estava tão próximo. Você está pronta?"

Rose balançou a cabeça, seus longos cabelos loiros, preso em rabo de cavalo balançando para trás e para frente. "Eu nunca vou estar pronta, e ainda assim estou pronta, como eu nunca vou estar. Há tantos detalhes."

"Detalhes que eu estou cuidando, assim quer parar de se preocupar", Alice falou, envolvendo o braço sobre os ombros de Rose.

"Oh, eu sei que você está. Mas eu estou nervosa. Meu estômago está amarrado em nós com a idéia de que algo poderia dar errado."

Isabella deixou os olhos fechados à deriva por um momento e deixou sua magia a cercar.

Ela quis saber se o que ela tinha visto em suas visões tinham alguma coisa a ver com Emmet e o casamento de Rosalie.

Ela sentiu o perigo, mas ainda não conseguia identificar o período de tempo.

"Eu gostaria que você viesse para o casamento", Esme anunciou.

"Oh, sim", exclamou Rose. "Por favor venha."

Sacudindo as visões da catástrofe iminente, ela balançou a cabeça. "Oh, eu não poderia. Obrigado, mas eu tenho certeza que você tem muito mais convidados chegando."

"Bobagem", disse Alice. "Há muito espaço no salão principal do hotel. Adoraríamos tê-la lá." Isabella lutou contra as lágrimas. Tolice, era apenas um convite para participar do casamento, e ainda sentia-se parte desta família.

Que era um sentimento perigoso, porque ela não era parte da família. Ela não era namorada de Edward. Ela não era... Nada para eles.

Além disso, não era como se Edward pedisse para vir com ele. E ele tinha planos de trazer outra mulher como sua namorada? Ela sentiria desconfortável, ou mesmo pior, magoada. E ela não tinha direito de se sentir assim. "Eu não sei. O que Edward iria pensar? Você sabe que ele não se importa muito para comigo."

Alice bufou. "Edward precisa de um bastão de baseball na cabeça para bater algum sentido nas células de seu cérebro."

"Seja paciente com Edward, Cher", disse Esme. "Ele sente algo por você."

"Não, ele não sente."

"Sim, ele sente. Eu sei. Sinto a agitação furiosa dentro dele."

Oh grande. Apenas o que ela não queria fazer. Chateou Edward, e agora sua mãe. "Desculpe-me. Eu não quis dizer."

Esme levantou a mão. "Não se desculpe. Eu sei que você sente algo acontecendo com nossa família. Quando você me disse isso na noite do baile, eu acreditei em você, porque eu senti alguma coisa também."

"O que você está falando?" Rose perguntou, a voz trêmula. "Algo ruim sobre o casamento?"

Esme acenou para a enorme mesa da cozinha. Bree serviu café e todas elas sentaram, olhando para ela.

"Vá em frente, Cher," Esme incentivou. "Diga a elas o que você sabe."

Ela inspirou e disse: "Esse é o problema. Eu sinto perigo em torno de sua família, mas não posso apontar onde e quando."

"É por isso que você procurou Edward?" Bree perguntou.

Isabella assentiu. "Sim".

"Eu não sei as circunstâncias de sua reunião, mas eu sei que ele não tem sido o mesmo desde aquele dia que ele perseguiu você. Rose contou-nos sobre isso."

Ok, então talvez elas não soubessem sobre a noite no beco. "Tive visões sobre Edward por um mês. Ele está em meus sonhos, em toda a minha meditação e visões. Mas tudo que sinto é, perigo, e ele tem algo a ver com a sua família. Eu gostaria de poder oferecer mais, mas eu sinto que é meu dever para pendurar ao redor e ver se as imagens ficam mais fortes. Eu não sei por que, mas eu continuo pensando que eu poderia ser capaz fazer algo para mudar as coisas, ou parar o que pode acontecer."

"Você veio para a vida de Edward por um motivo, Isabella", disse Esme. "Mas meu filho não é fácil. Ele é teimoso, se recusa a reconhecer ou usar seus dons e afirma não ter nada a ver com as pessoas que possuem magia."

"Eu sei".

"Mas ele está em conflito, porque ele sente algo por você."

"Desculpe-me, mas eu realmente não acho que ele faz." Ele pode ter sentido uma momentânea atração física por ela, mas a tinha afastado no baile. Ele havia sido ainda mais distante hoje, como se lamentasse seu encontro.

Ela não tinha, no entanto. Fazer amor com ele, mesmo de uma maneira frenética e apaixonada, foi emocionante. Ele a despertou de maneiras que nenhum outro homem que teve fez. A fez desejar coisas que nenhum homem jamais havia feito ela querer antes.

"É estranho", ela admitiu, "mas eu sinto que Edward é o homem que eu sou destinada para estar. Eu sei que você provavelmente acha que sou louca, mas não posso ajudá-lo. "Ela deixou escapar uma pequena risada. "E é claro que eu tinha que escolher o homem que não quer ter nada a ver comigo."

"Não tenha tanta certeza disso", disse Alice. "Eu vi Edward com mulheres antes. Quando é alguém que ele não se preocupa, ele é solícito, sorri muito e é muito agradável. Mas não há sinceridade por trás dele. É apenas parte de sua fachada. Com você, ele é ranzinza e quase nervoso."

Isabella gemeu e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. "Oh grande."

"Não, isso é uma coisa boa", disse Bree, segurando o queixo de Isabella com os dedos então elas fizeram contato com os olhos. "Você está sob sua pele."

"Sim, eu já irritei o inferno fora dele."

"Você chamou sua atenção. Se ele não sentisse algo por você, ele não ficaria tão chateado com isso," disse Esme. "Você terá que permanecer firme e determinada, se você quiser ganhar seu coração, porque Edward tem construído um quase impenetrável muro em torno de si. Vai precisar ser uma mulher forte para fazê-lo desintegrar-se."

Como subir uma montanha íngreme em uma tempestade de neve gelada. Quase impossível agarrar um ponto de apoio, e muito menos chegar ao topo. "Eu nunca me esforcei com um homem antes."

"E você não terá que esforçar com Edward. Você é a mulher certa para ele, Isabella Swan," disse Esme com uma voz branda, que a aqueceu de dentro para fora.

"Obrigado. Espero que sim. Parece que não posso romper com ele, apesar de seus protestos de que não quer ter nada a ver comigo."

"E você o quer, garota", disse Alice. "E eu não tenho idéia porque você quer um pé no saco como o meu irmão, então você vai ter que trabalhar isso."

Bree assentiu. "E se você está disposta a acertar a cabeça dele e tentar o seu melhor, vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos para ajudar."

"Obrigado, mas eu não entendo por que vocês iriam querer me ajudar."

Rose sorriu. "Porque nós sentimos que você já é da família, Isabella. A mesma coisa que aconteceu comigo. Eu não queria nada com Emmet, e ainda assim o destino continuou a nos colocar juntos. Levei algum tempo para aceitar o inevitável. De fato," acrescentou ela, varreu a mão por cima da mesa, "todos sabiam antes de mim. É o mesmo com você."

"É verdade", disse Esme. "Você é a única para Edward. Todos nós sentimos isso. Agora você só precisa convencê-lo disso. Se você quiser."

Ela queria, por razões mais do que apenas as suas visões.

"Vou dar o meu melhor tiro."

"Ótimo!", Disse Alice. "Então você virá para o casamento de Emmet e Rose, certo?"

Ela tinha um sentimento que eles não iriam aceitar não como resposta. Além disso, ela era família agora. O pensamento a enchia de felicidade. "Eu ficaria honrada."

"Estou contente", disse Esme, então franziu o cenho quando ela olhou para fora da cozinha pela janela para o céu da tarde. "A grande tempestade está chegando. Meninas, vão buscar Edward e pedir-lhe para levar Isabella para casa. O tempo está prestes a tomar um rumo ruim."

Quando as mulheres saíram à esquerda, Esme levantou e abraçou-a. "Hoje será a virada para você e Edward."

Como ela sabe disso? Isabella não sentia nada. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer."

"Seu relacionamento com ele vai mudar esta noite, e ele não vai gostar. Pode não acontecer imediatamente, mas eventualmente ele vai tentar prejudicá-lo. Ele vai fazer o seu melhor para acabar com o seu coração para que você vá embora. Isso não será fácil, mas posso garantir que o resultado final valerá à pena, toda a dor que você tem que percorrer."

"Eu aprecio isso, Esme, e eu não tenho medo de Edward. Eu sinto-o dentro de mim, como se ele já fosse uma parte de mim. Eu tenho que vê-lo passar, não importa o resultado."

Ela sabia que não ia ser fácil. Na verdade, ela se perguntava se não era impossível.

Mas ela não desistiria dele até que ela tenha tentado o seu melhor. Sim, seu coração estava envolvido, mas também o receio de que suas visões pudessem se tornar realidade e colocar sua família em perigo.

De alguma forma, seja qual for o perigo misterioso, girava em torno de Edward.

Ela tinha que fazer-lhe ver o que ela viu, tinha que ter certeza que ele compreendia o perigo.

Ele pode querer ela longe, mas Isabella não era uma desistente.

Consciente do olhar de Isabella sobre ele quando a levou para casa, Edward fez o seu melhor para ignorá-la.

O jantar tinha sido um desastre. Eles todos a tratavam como se fosse parte da família.

Apesar de suas reservas expressas sobre Isabella, eles a aceitaram. Ele nunca viu sua família tratar tão bem um estranho que ele avisou que tinha reservas. Será que não conseguiam ver através dela sorrindo, para o exterior amigável a mentirosa que estava embaixo?

PhD., seu burro. Ele tinha que verificar imediatamente. De maneira nenhuma poderia alguém com esse nível de ensino estar desperdiçando sua vida praticando magia vodu.

Será que ela o considerava um idiota?

No entanto, sua família tinha caído em suas mentiras. E eles não eram tolos.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mais confuso do que nunca, a verdade era tão indefinida para ele como a chuva forte que caia no vidro. Ele ligou o para brisa.

"O clima vai ficar muito ruim esta noite, Edward."

"É só chuva."

"Você tem certeza?"

Inferno se ele sabia. Para ter certeza, ele teria que permitir usar os seus poderes para varrer através dele. E ele nunca mais deixaria isso acontecer. Ele o enfraqueceria, o tornaria vulnerável, faria ele parecer menos do que ...Normal.

"É só chuva", disse ele novamente.

Isabella puxou sua jaqueta leve ao seu redor. "Está ficando mais frio. A chuva pode virar geada."

Ele riu. "Nem em Nova Orleans, Cher. Nós não temos tempestades de gelo aqui."

"Nunca diga nunca, Edward. Isso pode acontecer."

"Raramente."

Até o momento que ele parou no cascalho na frente de seu trailer, a chuva virou granizo. Ele pensou apenas deixá-la sair sozinha, mas de alguma forma sabia que sua mãe não iria aprovar nada menos que um comportamento cavalheiresco. Desligou a ignição, e deu a volta ao seu lado e abriu a porta, em seguida, segurou o seu braço e a levou para a escada. A temperatura caiu rapidamente, mais frio do que ele jamais poderia se lembrar no inverno em Nova Orleans.

Abaixando a cabeça contra as pedras de gelo implacável, ele esperou enquanto ela abria a porta.

Uma maldita tempestade de gelo. Assim como ela disse. Merda.

Quando ela tinha a porta aberta, ele começou a agradecer por ter ido ao jantar, assim poderia fazer uma saída precipitada.

Mas Isabella falou primeiro. "Edward, por favor, venha comigo."

Ele devia ter dito não. Mas não o fez. Em vez disso, como um homem sob algum tipo de feitiço a seguiu para dentro, sacudindo a água do seu cabelo e condenando-se por não se virar e sair logo em seguida.

"Vou buscar uma toalha", disse ela, tirando ansiosamente seu casaco molhado e foi para o quarto. Ela voltou com uma toalha e uma escova de cabelo, apontando para ele se sentar no sofá, minúsculo e surrado.

"Estou bem aqui. Eu realmente não preciso me secar."

"Sim, precisa. Você está encharcado. E a neve está caindo mais difícil agora. Assim você pode esperar. Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá quente."

Contragosto, pegou a toalha e enxugou-se, permitindo um pouco de sua mágica para secar as roupas molhadas. Isabella colocou água para ferver, em seguida, retornou à sala, passando a escova nos cabelos longos.

Vê-la escovar os cabelos era fascinante, embora não pudesse identificar por que. Havia algo tão incrivelmente sensual em uma mulher tocando no próprio cabelo, especialmente dela. Ela correu os dedos para baixo de cada mecha, a sua mão esbelta alisando as mechas onduladas. Seu pênis reagiu com um puxão repentino.

Inferno, queria que ela tocasse assim mesmo!

Seu cabelo solto quase até a cintura. Ele podia imaginar a sensação da seda dos fios em volta do seu eixo quando ela inclinou sobre ele, tendo seu pênis entre seus lábios cheios e tentadores e sugando-o profundamente.

Agora seu pênis gritou para a vida, duro e pulsante. Apesar de sua mente veementemente objetar, a maldita coisa não iria deitar e se fingir de morto como ele queria.

Seus sentidos preenchidos com ela enquanto caminhava de volta para a sala, seu lindo traseiro abraçado pelo jeans desgastado, os seios acariciando o suéter. Por último, ela levou duas xícaras de chá e sentou no sofá ao lado dele.

Sua pele úmida cheirava tão parecida com canela e patchouli, os aromas sempre uma parte de seus sentidos agora. Quando seu cabelo começou a secar, formando ondas a partir da extremidade para cima.

Um súbito desejo de tirar a escova de suas mãos e terminar o trabalho fez que quase saísse pulando fora do sofá. Nada como colocar distância entre a sua mal controlada paixões e a mulher fazendo estragos, com seus sentidos.

Ela colocou a escova para baixo e pegou sua xícara, enrolando as pernas debaixo dela enquanto ela se virou para ele, seus olhos violetas questionando, convidou-o. Ela lambeu o chá aromatizado de seus lábios. Ele queria seguir com sua própria boca na dela.

Não. Nem fodendo, de maneira nenhuma. Ele tinha que ficar longe dela, e agora.

Como a maior indiferença possível, levantou e caminhou até a pequena janela para olhar para fora. Pingentes de gelo formados sobre as árvores nuas, pedrinhas de gelo batendo no teto de seu carro. Merda, com certeza era um inferno de uma tempestade de gelo caindo.

"Eu deveria ir antes de o tempo piorar."

"As estradas já estão geladas e perigosas." Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então disse: "Eu acho que você devia ficar aqui esta noite."

Sua garganta secou no pensamento conjurado por sua sugestão. "Eu não penso assim. Eu estarei em casa dirigindo bem."

"Mas não estará. Eu me preocupo com você."

Não queria que ela se preocupasse com ele. Balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a virar e olhar para ela. "Eu não preciso que ninguém se preocupe comigo, Isabella. Eu sei dirigir bem."

Na verdade, ele já devia estar na estrada. A alguns passos e ele estaria fora da porta e longe da tentação.

Longe dela. Seu cheiro, sua boca, seu cabelo longo e sedoso, os seios cheios.

Merda. Ele tinha que ir. Agora.

Ele ouviu seu deslocamento, sentiu seu cheiro quando ela se aproximou dele. Ainda assim, não iria virar. Ele não tinha certeza se podia confiar em si mesmo, se olhasse para ela.

Em vez de tocá-lo ou falar, ela parou alguns centímetros atrás dele e inspirou, em seguida, suspirou.

Cristo, o quanto ele podia agüentar?

"Eu sei que você está consciente de mim, Edward, sussurrou, sua voz rouca como uma carícia, torturando seus nervos já desgastados.

"Sim, eu sei que você está aí."

"Por que você não olha para mim?"

Como ele deveria responder a isso? Poderia imaginar o que ela iria dizer se ele dissesse que tinha medo dela.

"É o suficiente que eu sinta a sua presença, Isabella."

"Por que você luta tanto contra isso?"

"Eu não estou lutando. Eu estou escolhendo."

"Eu acho que você já escolheu. Você está apenas adiando o inevitável."

Agora, ele fez a volta, o seu pulso acelerado quando olhou para ela. Isabella possuía uma inocência cativante que rasgou sua determinação em pedaços. Ele nunca teve que lutar contra o desejo tão duro como estava agora. "Tenho de escolher quem foder."

"Estou ciente disso. Como eu faço. Mas eu estou atraída por você, Edward, de forma que não posso alterar. E você pode ou não."

"Eu não acredito em destino."

"Eu sim. E eu sei que você sente a nossa ligação."

"É química sexual, e nada mais."

Ela concordou e ofereceu um meio sorriso. "É verdade. Biologia desempenha uma grande parte, em qualquer relacionamento. Mas o que nós compartilhamos é muito mais do que físico. Conte-me, Edward, você me sente, mesmo quando não estou por perto?"

"Não", ele mentiu.

"Sim, sente. Eu sei que você sente. "Ela deu um passo mais perto. Ele resistiu ao desejo de se afastar. "Edward, por favor, seja honesto comigo, apenas uma vez."

Ele devia mentir para ela, mas qual era o ponto? No final, a escolha era sua. E ele não ia fazer o que seu corpo gritava para ele fazer. "Eu senti desde o primeiro momento que te vi no beco."

"E eu o sinto. Você está em meus pensamentos, nos meus sonhos à noite, e eu não posso tirar você da minha mente."

Essa revelação não ajudou nada. Ela só fez seu pênis completamente duro e ereto contra o seu jeans. Um visual que não foi perdido pelo seu olhar quando viajou até sua virilha, depois voltou novamente para seus olhos. O calor de desejo dentro deles, só piorou a situação.

"Faz você se sentir desconfortável?"

O quê? Seu pênis? Inferno sim, era desconfortável. Mas ele sabia que não era o que ela queria dizer. "Sim".

"Por quê?"

"Porque tudo em você me deixa desconfortável, da maneira que você tão facilmente rasteja em minha mente do jeito que eu quero que você sempre esteja ao redor."

Ele estremeceu, logo que as palavras escorregaram de seus lábios. Merda. Ele não tinha querido revelar tanto. Normalmente, ele era bom em esconder o que ele realmente sentia. O que era que havia sobre essa mulher que pediu para ele dizer exatamente como se sentia?

Ela deslizou a xícara até a borda do balcão e aproximou. Nenhuma mulher iria fazê-lo correr. Ele podia lidar com sua atração por Isabella sem comprometer seus princípios ou deixar cair a sua guarda.

"Diga-me como eu faço seu corpo se sentir", disse ela, tão perto que poderia chegar e tocar os fios de cabelos encaracolados descansando em seus seios. Mas ele não tocou.

Não permitiu ao toque. Ele enrolou os dedos em suas mãos.

Isto não era para acontecer hoje à noite!

Isabella assistiu a guerra feroz nos olhos de Edward, e queria desesperadamente confortá-lo, oferecer-lhe o que fosse necessário para amenizar o tormento dentro dele.

Mas ela também precisava empurrá-lo para perceber que o que eles tinham ia além de uma atração física normal.

Mais uma vez ela perguntou: "Diga-me, Edward. Como faço você se sentir?"

Ela sabia o que era, o que lhe custava conter seus impulsos, mágico e físico. E no entanto ela não podia parar.

"Eu não acho que você realmente quer saber a resposta", disse ele, sua voz profunda, a respiração irregular.

"Sim, eu quero saber."

Ele parou por alguns segundos, flamejante excitação em seus olhos, escurecendo-os como a tempestade tinha escurecido o céu lá fora. "Quente, incomodado, maldito desconfortável e desperto a ponto de perder o controle."

Ela inspirou com sua admissão, o corpo em chamas para a vida com o desejo mais feroz do que nunca tinha sentido antes. Seus mamilos frisados sob o fino suéter. Edward viu acontecer, então lambeu o lábio inferior.

Isabella esqueceu como respirar, e forçou as próximas palavras através do deserto em sua garganta. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo fora de controle, Edward."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não gostaria."

Ela chegou mais perto, as pontas de seus mamilos encostando no seu peito. "Sim, eu gostaria."

Ele manteve as mãos em seus lados, mas sentiu a tensão bem enrolada em seus músculos. Ele estava lutando contra ela, e ela não queria que ele lutasse. "Dê-me isso, Edward."

"Você não pode lidar comigo fora de controle, Isabella. Eu estou avisando. Não provoque isto."

Ah, mas isso é exatamente como ela queria. Fora de controle, tanto magicamente e fisicamente. "Eu posso lidar com mais do que você pensa. Dê para mim."

Suas narinas como um animal farejando uma mulher desesperada para acasalar. Ela que era do sexo feminino, ansiosa por seu toque, para a união de seus corpos, para a magia que eles podiam compartilhar juntos. "Não me faça implorar."

Ele cerrou os punhos estendidos. Sobrancelhas unidas em uma carranca, seus olhos nublados com desejo. "Se você quer isso, você vai colher as conseqüências. Eu não posso reter uma vez que eu desencadeá-lo."

Envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele, ela inclinou a cabeça para cima e ofereceu-lhe a boca. "Eu não me importo. Eu quero tudo."

Com um rosnado baixo ele pegou seus cabelos, enrolando-o em seu punho e puxou duro, inclinando sua cabeça ainda mais para trás. Então ele inclinou e pegou sua boca em um beijo que enviou chamas através do seu núcleo.

_**Depois de 20 **_

_**beijos e até**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Postando o penúltimo cap.**_

_**Realmente fui muito malvada de parar ali Bah83. kkkk**_

_**Em compensação estou postando um cap. enorme.**_

_**Barbara, TinaCullen, Kjessica, Anne e Bah, obrigada pelos reviews.**_

_**Diana, Imaryana, Kjessica, obrigada por favoritarem.**_

O sexo dela estava em chamas, sua vagina encharcada de excitação instantânea. Ela choramingou quando sua língua entrou em sua boca e lambeu dela, seus dentes raspando sobre a língua quando ela foi sugada para dentro da boca.

Seu corpo estava frio, apesar do calor da paixão que os rodeavam. Quando ele afastou-se, sua respiração explodiu em uma nuvem branca quando caiu a temperatura da sala.

Mas o frio era como um fogo gelado, queimando a pele dela, enviando-a quase no limite, antes que sua vagina fosse tocada. Ela reteve sua própria magia em resposta e mergulhou dentro dele, sabendo que ela estava experimentando algo raro, algo que Edward nunca tinha compartilhado com outra mulher.

Seus dedos eram como pingentes enquanto ele tateava com sua mão sob sua blusa, segurando uma mama. O calor do corpo dela se misturando com o frio de seus dedos era mais excitante do que jamais imaginou ser possível. Ela engasgou quando ele encontrou um mamilo e rolou entre os dedos, em seguida, puxou até que ela gritou e arqueou contra ele.

"Você tem cheiro de canela", ele murmurou, lambendo seu pescoço e mordiscando a pele macia. "Eu quero provar mais de você."

Ele empurrou e pegou a bainha da blusa, puxando-a para cima e sobre sua cabeça, em seguida, lançando-a no chão.

O ar frio em torno deles congelou, fazendo seus mamilos mas inchados e duros.

Ele sorriu e curvou-se, tendo um botão em sua boca e lambeu até que ela pensou que ia desmaiar. Então ele fez o mesmo para o outro, não parando suas mãos em sua jornada sobre seu corpo.

"Edward, por favor", ela murmurou, nem mesmo ciente de que ela estava implorando. Ela só queria ... Mais.

"Sim Cher." Ajoelhou-se e pegou o botão de sua calça jeans, lançando-o aberto com um movimento, em seguida, puxou o zíper para baixo, beijando a barriga dela enquanto abria a calça de lado.

Seus lábios criaram um incêndio em sua barriga, quando ele tocou sua pele. Seu ventre saltou em antecipação, a sua vagina tremeu com o desejo de tê-lo lambendo ali.

Em pouco tempo ele puxou o jeans sobre os quadris e as pernas, as suas mãos seguindo o rastro de suas roupas, até que ele jogou-o longe dela.

Vestida apenas com uma minúscula calcinha branca, ela estava com menos roupa do que ele.

E na última vez ela não tinha sido capaz de ver o seu corpo. Maldição, desta vez ela iria.

"É a minha vez", disse ela, mas antes que ela pudesse chegar até sua roupa, ele a empurrou para trás, controlando sua direção até que eles estavam na sua sala de estar. Ele tirou a mesa de café fora do caminho, sua altura aparentemente dominando a sala, fazendo-a parecer muito menor. Mais íntima.

Ele pegou a colcha sobre o sofá, espalhando no chão. Então, ele apenas se ajoelhou e olhou sobre ela.

"Nós estamos fazendo isso do meu jeito", ele rosnou, chegando para o botão da calça jeans.

"É preciso compreender que isto é apenas sexo, e nada mais."

Se possível, a parede fria da proteção que ele tinha construído em torno de si era quase visível. Mas a colocou em vão. Já era tarde demais para ele. Ele simplesmente não tinha percebido isso ainda.

Ela balançou a cabeça, resistindo à vontade de ronronar de contentamento absoluto. "Porém, você quer isso."

Isabella observava atentamente como o botão aberto capotou do jeans Edward, seguido pela lenta queda do zíper.

Não havia nada mais sensual do que ver a sombra de pele escura, aveludada escondida embaixo desse zíper. Mas, em vez de puxar para baixo seu jeans, ele foi para sua camisa e tirou sobre sua cabeça.

Ela suspirou. Satisfação pura, feminina. Que corpo magnífico que ele tinha.

Pêlos escuros espalhados em todo o seu musculoso peito. Seus ombros eram largos, braços definidos e fortes, sua cintura fina e coberta com o mesmo pêlo escuro que desaparecia em seu jeans. Sua boca molhada, então ficou seca, quando ele começou a empurrar o jeans da cintura.

A sala aquecida, com um calor gerado pela forte excitação. Ficou espesso no ar quando ela o viu desvendar seu corpo quase perfeito.

Seu membro saltou para frente, duro e pulsante, as veias delineadas contra a esticada a pele do seu eixo. A cabeça estava roxa e molhada, e ela queria mais que tudo naquele momento lamber as gotas de fluido perolado da ponta.

Mas Edward aparentemente tinha outras idéias. Ele agachou e ajoelhou entre suas pernas, levantando o pé e massageou o arco. Quando levantou para cima e, lentamente, tomou seu dedão na boca, ela arqueou no chão, a sensação disparou para seu sexo, como se a sua língua tivesse acabado de tocar o clitóris.

Ele chupou, lambeu, mordiscou um pouco, então fez mesmo com seus outros dedos. Quando tinha terminado com um pé, ele se mudou para o outro.

Isabella cavou seus dedos no tapete macio e segurou firme, pela primeira vez em sua vida sentimental as sensações em sua vagina não tinham nada a ver com ser tocada lá. Ela nunca percebeu que seus pés eram zonas erógenas.

Ou as costas dos joelhos, que ela descobriu rapidamente, quando ele ergueu sua perna e beijou o local atrás de seu joelho. Ela estremeceu e gemeu, o que só o encorajou a ficar lá até que ela não pode suportar.

"Edward, por favor."

"Ainda não. Eu quero descobrir o seu corpo bonito. Tenho vontade de lamber você. Em toda parte."

Ele seguiu o seu desejo, sua língua lambendo sua pele, movendo-se para cima até suas coxas até que ela estava gemendo com a necessidade de sentir o curso, quente e úmido sobre seu sexo. Mas ele mudou-se sobre os quadris e brincou com o seu umbigo, por algum tempo.

Isto era uma tortura sem fim. Enervante tormento. Quanto mais ela gemia e implorava, os seus traços se tornavam mais lento.

O inferno, ele nem mesmo tinha afastado a calcinha ainda, que estava agora embebida com sua excitação.

E ele escovou o pênis duro contra sua perna mais uma vez, ela queria encontrar força dentro dela para virá-lo de costas e ser penetrada até que nenhum deles pudesse se mover.

"Edward, por favor, só me possua."

Ele riu enquanto lambia o pescoço, então foi para trás e olhou para ela. "Eu estou arrasado. Você só está me usando."

Oh meu Deus. O homem realmente tinha um senso de humor. Só que agora ela não achava nem um pouco divertido. "Não é engraçado. Foda-me, caramba, eu estou morrendo aqui."

"Bem, nós não podemos te deixar morrer, não é? Não até que eu tenha o meu caminho com você. "Ele se inclinou e capturou o bico duro de um mamilo entre seus dentes, em seguida, lambeu, uma e outra vez até que ela estava pronta para gritar.

Talvez parasse se ela não gritasse.

Para quem mantinha um semblante frio, seu corpo estava queimando contra o dela. Ela não podia deixar de levantar os quadris e esfregar a sua pulsante vulva contra sua coxa forte.

"Uh Uh-cher,. Ainda não. "Ele empurrou seus quadris de volta para o chão e segurou-a enquanto lambia o outro mamilo.

Isto era uma espécie de jogo para Edward. Não era pouco menos ligado? Por seu membro duro, ela assumiu que estava excitado, mas ela jurava que ele lambeu cada centímetro de sua pele até agora, e ela estava mais do que pronta para o lançamento.

Não estava?

O homem era simplesmente desumano.

Ela estremeceu de encontro a ele, passando as unhas sobre suas costas quando ele estabeleceu seu eixo longo entre suas pernas. Ajoelhado, ele brincou com sua calcinha esfregando a ponta do seu pênis contra ela. Seus antebraços dobrados, os músculos inchados, apertando com o esforço para manter-se acima dela.

"Maldição Edward!" Ela sentia que ele gostava de estar no controle, para ser superior, mesmo no sexo. Logo aprenderia que, uma vez que ela queria alguma coisa, não era sábio mexer com ela. Ela teve o bastante desta provocação.

Ela enfiou a mão na calcinha dela e acariciou seu clitóris latejante. Edward sentou nos calcanhares e viu os movimentos de sua mão.

Ele não iria impedi-la. Em vez disso, ele estava contente de olhar. Seu olhar aqueceu vários níveis acima, lembrando-a da forma como ele a olhou aquela noite no beco.

Da mesma forma que ela olhou para ele. Da mesma forma que tinha gozado, enquanto ele penetrava à ruiva.

Só que desta vez ele estava muito mais próximo, e tinha seu pênis na mão, acariciando-o enquanto ela mesma se levou mais perto do orgasmo.

"Deixe-me ver", disse ele, apontando para a calcinha.

"Você quer ela fora, você tira fora."

Seus olhos flamejantes escuros e esfumaçados. Atingindo as tiras finas em seus quadris, ele puxou com força, não deixando nada da calcinha dela, apenas um pedaço de seda e renda.

O ar refrigerou seu sexo quente, mas o seu olhar a inflamou.

"Esfregue o seu clitóris para mim, baby. Deixe-me ver de perto como você faz."

Ela fez, ansiosa para sentir as faíscas que se tocar provocaria. Ela acariciou delicadamente o cerne endurecido, circundando um dedo ao redor da capa, então puxou de volta para que ela pudesse bater diretamente sobre a gema de prazer. Creme jorrou enquanto ela trouxe cada vez mais perto da borda da razão.

Quando Edward colocou dois dedos dentro da sua vagina e começou a empurrar e tirar, ela sabia que ia perdê-la rapidamente.

Incapaz de se segurar, ela gritou quando o orgasmo a atingiu. Sua vagina apertada jorrou em torno do constante movimento dos dedos. Ela absorveu a sensação primorosa até que ela estava fora do ar e agitada.

Mas ainda assim ela conseguiu encontrar a palavra para dizer o que ela queria.

"Mais".

Edward inspirou rápido, desvendando a paixão de Isabella. Se ele não fosse cuidadoso, podia ser facilmente levado pela sua natureza impetuosa. O que não podia permitir.

Ele tinha uma coleira apertada sobre o seu controle, mas ela fez querer libertar e deixar sair tudo para fora.

Seu pênis zumbia com a necessidade de liberação, suas bolas subindo apertado e difícil contra o seu corpo, enchendo-se com a necessidade de gozar dentro da sua apertada vagina.

E ele iria, mas ele queria que demorasse tanto tempo quanto possível, sabendo que toda vez que ele a tocava, perdia um pouco mais do exterior endurecido que tinha passado aperfeiçoando.

A forma livre e fácil que ela compartilhou com ele, tão totalmente e sem reserva, o fizeram explodir. Nenhuma mulher jamais tinha dado tanto sem pedir nada em troca.

Edward tinha medo que ele estivesse enfraquecendo. Ele tinha medo que ele não fosse ser capaz de conter a sua magia, uma vez que ele se fundisse com ela. A última vez tinha tomado sua força de vontade, e mesmo assim ele teve que soltar um pouco da magia.

Ela o fez querer mais de uma mulher do que ele nunca quis antes. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ser satisfeito com sua porra, gozando, e sair? O que tinha sobre ela que o levava a querer dar-lhe tudo?

Aparentemente inconsciente de seu tormento interno, ela sorriu para ele, então se sentou e tomou o seu eixo entre as mãos pequenas. Ela revirou as palmas sobre cada polegada dele, puxando seu pênis lentamente em direção a ela aos seus lábios ansiosos.

O suor gotejava na testa e ele o afastou, soltou uma corrente de ar frio para girar em torno deles.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e então ela sorriu enquanto sua língua serpenteava para fora e lambeu as gotas de pré-sêmen que se reuniram na cabeça de seu pênis.

"Cristo, Isabella" murmurou ao mesmo tempo querendo se afastar dela, e por outro lado querendo conduzir o seu eixo profundamente nos recessos de sua boca.

O desejo venceu sobre o senso comum, quando ela levou-o palmo a palmo entre os lábios, lambendo a pele do seu eixo até que ela não podia tomar mais nada dentro Então ela prendeu a respiração e o sugou, a ação sugar apertando seu pênis até que ele sentiu o tremor em suas bolas.

Ele puxou para trás, obrigando-se a respirar, precisando de alguma clareza para pensar o seu caminho através disto. A magia cozinhando superfície, empurrando-o, exigindo a liberação.

A liberação que se recusou a conceder. A única liberação que permitiria era a eliminação do reprimido desejo que sentia por Isabella todo o dia e noite. Isto seria o máximo, que permitiria.

Ele pôs a mão em concha na parte de trás da cabeça dela e a alimentou com seu pênis. "Chupe Cher,. Tome tudo e me faça gozar."

Avidamente, ela obedeceu, até que ele não conseguiu segurar o ímpeto de fluido. Ele catapultou em seu pênis com uma corrida, derramando em sua boca sugando avidamente.

Ela tomou cada gota, deglutiu, massageando suas bolas até que ele não tivesse mais nada para lhe dar.

E ainda, mesmo depois de ele ter retirado, ainda estava duro para ela.

Ele ainda não tinha conseguido o que queria. Penetrar com o seu pênis rígido dentro de sua vagina molhada e fazê-la gritar.

Essa era a parte que ele tinha travado, este corpo nu, o corpo-a-corpo do acoplamento era mais sobre emoção e partilha de almas do que era sobre penetrar em uma vagina disposta e sair.

Ela sabia, e ela queria.

Impossível. Ele não podia lhe dar isso sem sacrificar o seu controle. O que ela queria e o que ela teria eram duas coisas diferentes.

Ele oscilou entre as pernas dela, inalando o almíscar doce de sua excitação, contemplando o derramando de sua fenda.

E ele fez uma pausa, reunindo a sua vontade de se segurar.

"Dê-me tudo, Edward, ela sussurrou, como se ela soubesse tudo que pensava.

"Uma vez iniciado, não será capaz de detê-lo", advertiu ele, querendo que ela soubesse o que ela pedia dele pode não ser algo que ela pudesse suportar. "Você tem que decidir, agora, se você pode ter tudo."

"Dê tudo o que você tem, e então mais algum", respondeu ela, sem incerteza em sua voz.

"Eu sou um bastardo de coração gelado, Isabella. Eu sou incapaz de amar você, então se é isso o que você quer, você vai ficar desapontada. Tudo o que posso oferecer é o sexo."

Sem hesitar, ela respondeu. "Eu sou uma mulher adulta, Edward, e capaz de lidar com a dor. Se o meu coração acabar quebrado, então a culpa é minha, não sua.

Mas eu quero tudo, e eu quero agora. "Dê-me o que você nunca deu para outra mulher antes."

Tinha pensado em afastá-la, dizendo-lhe que ele nunca poderia ser o que ela queria, o que ela precisava, de um amante. Ele não era de doces, flores e amor, não era este tipo de cara. Não, ele não era assim. Era mais do tipo que fode e sai fora.

E este tipo de homem que não servia para Isabella.

Ela merecia alguém muito melhor do que ele. Por que ela não via isso? Por que ela não podia mudar sua mente e tornar isso mais fácil para ambos?

"Por favor, Edward."

Cristo! Ele devia ir. Mas porra, ele era apenas humano, pelo menos a maior parte dele era. E o que ela ofereceu, ele não podia recusar. A última restrição foi arrancada, ele aninhado entre suas pernas, desesperado para possuí-la completamente. Ele deslizou o dedo em sua vagina e tirou seu clitóris entre os lábios, o seu corpo em chamas do seu calor, seu cheiro, do jeito dela contra a sua boca enquanto ele mamava e lambia.

Ela derreteu toda sobre ele, sucos fluindo através de seus dedos. Retirou-se e deslizou contra seu ânus, necessitando sentir esta parte dela também. Mantendo sua boca com firmeza contra o clitóris, ele quebrou a barreira do seu buraco com os seus dedos encharcados, encaixando-os em seu ânus e penetrando lentamente. Seus gritos de prazer quando ela voou sobre a borda apenas o impulsionou ainda mais em uma sensação de delírio.

Maldição tudo que fazia o deixava louco. O gosto doce do seu gozo, a maneira que o ânus dela apertou os dedos enquanto ela gozava em torno deles, os sons dos gemidos que ela deu quando ele a trouxe perto do clímax novamente. Sentia como se ele tivesse sido catapultado para um universo surreal alternativo, sua sanidade lentamente escapando.

Retirando os dedos, ele se afastou dela por segundo para se limpar, em seguida, puxou-a para cima e dobrando-a sobre o sofá.

"Por favor, Edward, depressa", ela sussurrou em uma respiração irregular, sua paixão deixando-a encharcada de suor.

Aninhado contra o traseiro fino, ele posicionou seu membro e mergulhou dentro dela, sentindo de uma vez como sua vagina apertada em torno de seu pênis, ordenhando ele, persuadindo a resposta que ele estava mais do que pronto para dar.

"Fode meu pênis, Isabella," ele ordenou, para alcançar seus quadris e puxando suas costas contra ele enquanto impulsionava para frente, precisando estar incorporado profundamente dentro dela como se o próprio ato de estar dentro de sua vagina pudesse protegê-lo da magia batendo para sair dele.

Ela gemeu e empurrou para trás, puxando para frente, em seguida, batendo a sua vagina para o seu pênis de novo e novamente. Ele segurou a despeito das torrentes de ar de inverno rodando fora de controle em torno deles. Sua vagina apertou-o como um torno, ordenhando, ordenando-lhe que derramasse tudo o que tinha dentro dele.

"Eu estou chegando, Edward!" Ela chorou, então as palavras não foram mais possíveis, quando ela gritou e gozou em seu pênis. Ele descartou entrar dentro dela, cavando os dedos em seus quadris quando ele montou com o frenesi que já tinha ultrapassado ambos.

Ela caiu no sofá e o levou com ela. Ele virou-se e a embalou nos braços, respirando profundamente até que o mundo pareceu normal novamente. Por fim, suspirou de alívio, satisfeito que ele conseguiu controlar a mágica.

Talvez o que ele pensou que sentia por ela não tinha sido nada mais do que luxúria. Ele não tinha nada a temer. Ela não conseguiu arrancar o seu cuidadoso controle.

"Vem comigo", disse ela, em pé e segurando sua mão. Curioso, ele deixou que ela o levasse para o quarto.

"Deite-se na cama", ela ordenou, a voz ainda rouca de paixão.

Ele riu. Ele finalmente encontrou uma mulher cuja libido era tão forte quanto o sua.

"Você quer mais?", Perguntou ele.

Um canto da boca, enrolado em um sorriso sexy. "Ah, sim. Nós não terminamos ainda."

Agora que ele sabia que ela não representava qualquer ameaça para ele, estava mais ansioso para continuar penetrando até que ela implorasse por misericórdia.

Mas quando ele se moveu para ficar por cima, ela balançou a cabeça. "Deixe-me ficar em cima."

Sorrindo, ele se deitou no colchão e disse, "Monte-me, baby." Seu pênis rosa preparado para acomodá-la. Ela montou sobre ele, erguendo seus cabelos molhados de suor sobre os ombros.

Avançando para cima, seu sexo escovando seu pênis. Ela balançou contra o seu eixo, balançando a cabeça para trás e choramingando quando seu clitóris duro acariciava sua ereção.

Quando ela olhou para ele novamente, seus olhos eram de vidro escuro, com paixão.

Ela chegou para o seu eixo e acariciou-o em concha o saco dele e apertou levemente.

"Me fode baby. Agora."

Seu olhar queimava quente quando ela montou sobre seus quadris e avançou para baixo sobre seu pênis, incorporando-o profundamente dentro de sua vagina apertada.

"Merda, isso é bom", ele gemeu, levantando seus quadris e empurrando ainda mais profundamente.

Ela soltou um grito rouco, quando circulou o clitóris com o dedo, suavemente e puxou o botão dilatado.

"Não há medo em deixar alguém te amar, Edward, ela sussurrou, dobrando-se sobre ele, e tendo sua boca em um beijo.

Ele permitiu penetrar no seu santuário por um brevíssimo segundo, o que bastou para que ela disputasse com suas defesas.

De repente, uma luz começou a brilhar ao seu redor, começando quase preto e então a crescer, até que todo o leito estava cercado por um brilho de lavanda pulsante cada vez que ela impulsionou contra ele.

Passou as mãos sobre sua pele, passando o dedo em seus mamilos duros. Ele sentiu a sensação no pênis e enfiou com força contra ela.

Um baixo, canto murmurando escapou de sua garganta. Palavras que ele não entendia, mas soube instintivamente eram antigos e sagrados. Vibrações estranhas resolviam sobre ele, e com cada toque de suas mãos sobre sua pele queimada, sentiu o calor do amor de uma mulher penetrar profundamente, persuadindo a magia livre, pairando perigosamente perto de seu coração.

O corpo dela era bonito banhado pela luz de lavanda, empurrando os seios para frente enquanto ela balançava contra ele. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e montou-o como se estivesse em transe, e ele era impotente contra o seu poder.

Isabella não tinha quaisquer inibições, inclinando-se para trás e dando-lhe acesso a cada parte dela enquanto ela continuou a montá-lo implacavelmente.

Ele pensou que tinha o poder? Inferno, agora ele não tinha nenhum. Impossível conter a magia, ele não teve escolha senão deixá-la livre. A neve começou a cair lentamente primeiro, depois o vento aumentou e rodou em torno deles.

Sua mágica necessária para lutar com a dela. Ele tinha que mostrar a ela que ele não cederia.

No entanto, ela continuou a murmurar palavras estranhas, palavras de conforto, e apertou seu membro com sua vagina até que ele não pode fazer nada com a sua mágica, ou a dela.

Cercado por uma nevasca no quarto dela, ela os manteve a salvo dentro do casulo morno de sua aura.

Sua energia começou a entrar nele. Por todos os poros, ela penetrou pouco a pouco dentro dele.

Ele puxou-a, conduzindo seus quadris para cima, quando ele penetrou com o seu membro empurrando novamente e novamente. As lágrimas derramadas sobre seu peito enquanto ela aceitava o que ele lhe dava. Um grito rasgou os lábios dela quando espasmo em torno dele e gozou, o orgasmo tão intenso que quase o jogou fora da cama. Ele soltou e liberou sua magia, permitindo que uma parte de si mesmo entrasse nela. Por um brevíssimo segundo, eles ficaram suspensos no tempo, sua essência fluindo um dentro do outro.

Então foi mais, e ela desabou contra ele. Igualmente esgotado, ele não podia fazer nada, mas a segurou e sentiu em suas costas, o cabelo dela, e desejou a todos os céus que ele nunca tivesse posto os olhos em Isabella Swan.

A luz suave da manhã derramada sobre o minúsculo quarto de Isabella. Ela aconchegou perto do calor de Edward, o cobertor puxado para baixo dos quadris.

Admirava as linhas das costas, contando cada vértebra com seus olhos enquanto ele memorizava o seu aroma, a sensação amanteigada de sua pele escura.

A noite passada não foi como nada que ele já tivesse experimentado. Ela o tinha esgotado. Assim tanto que tinha dormido melhor do que podia se lembrar. Ele nunca passou a noite com uma mulher. Demasiado íntimo. E no entanto tinha caído no sono saciado com os braços enrolado em torno de Isabella.

Ele ainda podia sentir sua vagina apertar seu pênis, puxando orgasmo depois de orgasmo fora dele. Ele nunca conheceu uma mulher que podia combinar com suas paixões, e ainda ela jogou tudo que ele quis a noite passada, pelo tempo que ele quis.

Como um estranho puxão psíquico, a sentiu incorporada com ele, uma ligação tão estreita que ameaçou dissolver a parede que tão cuidadosamente tinha construído em torno de sua emoção.

Não, isso não aconteceria, não importa o quanto sua família gostava dela, ou o quanto Isabella queria.

Sua vida tinha direção e controle. Desde que a conheceu, tudo tinha começado a se dissolver. Para aquecer. Os pensamentos de seus dias em suas longas e insones noites. Seu aroma encheu seus sentidos como um feitiço encantador de serpente. Sua escura, exótica aparência e seu sorriso malicioso chamado por ele, amarraram-lhe de maneira inexplicável.

Inferno. Tudo sobre ela o embriagava.

Isabella se moveu e gemeu, chegando mais perto do calor do seu corpo. Ele puxou o cobertor em torno dela e deixou ela deitar a cabeça no ombro dele.

Merda. Ele jurou que nunca iria se apaixonar, e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que trouxesse crianças para o mundo. Uma criança podia herdar seus poderes estranhos, e nunca ia infligir esse tipo de carga a ninguém, muito menos a uma criança inocente.

Não, ele ia ficar sozinho, distante e impermeável a queda no amor.

Além disso, Isabella não era a mulher para ele. Era quente, tinha um coração generoso e se preocupava profundamente. Ela quer uma casa com um marido que a adorasse, e provavelmente uma tonelada de pequenos. Ele teria que deixá-la suavemente, porque podia dizer que ela estava se apaixonando por ele.

Maldição, nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Como diabos as coisas poderiam ter saído tão loucamente fora de controle tão rápido?

Ele não a enganou, tinha sido totalmente honesto com ela sobre seus sentimentos.

E ela alegou que podia lidar com isso. Agora ia ser obrigada a provar.

"Sua mente não para de funcionar?"

Ele olhou nos olhos de violeta sonolento quando ela sorriu para ele. E de repente viu-se incapaz de falar.

"Bom dia. Gostaria de café da manhã?"

Sim, ele disse. Começando com sua doce vagina, e movendo-se a partir daí. O pênis dele endurecido contra a barriga dela e ela sorriu. "Ou talvez você gostaria de adiar o café da manhã mais um pouco?"

Ele ainda não conseguia controlar as palavras, especialmente quando a cabeça desapareceu sob os cobertores e sua boca quente o rodeava.

Não, ele definitivamente não poderia formar as palavras, então. Só podia fechar os olhos e adiar o inevitável, até muito, muito mais tarde.

Ela levou-o profundamente, o seu pênis batendo em sua garganta. Suas bolas apertadas com a necessidade de liberar mais uma vez, um fato que o surpreendeu, apesar do delírio de prazer Isabella tecia em torno dele.

"Chupe-me, Isabella," ele disse, cerrando os dentes, como a pressão construindo e crescendo. Ele enfiou os dedos nos lençóis e enquanto ela tecia seu feitiço ímpio em seu pênis.

Seu cabelo caiu em suas coxas quando ela levantou o lençol e inclinou-se para ele, movendo a boca para cima e para baixo sobre o seu eixo.

Assistindo seu membro desaparecer entre os lábios, sentindo e vendo a maneira como ela o engolia, ele levantou os quadris e conduzindo mais fundo, querendo mais deste tormento.

Quando ela segurou em concha suas bolas e puxou, ele gemeu, segurou sua cabeça com a mão e disparou um fluxo de gozo em sua garganta. Ela ordenhou, e ele deu a ela tudo o que tinha, finalmente desabou de volta no colchão e no combate a recuperar um ritmo cardíaco normal.

Ele poderia gostar disto. Inferno, já gostava. E ela. Era demais deixá-la sem lhe dizer que tinha acabado.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu, depois lambeu os lábios. Ele estremeceu, saber o quanto queria possuí-la de dez maneiras diferentes. Poderia gastar o dia inteiro enterrado dentro dela.

"Eu preciso ir."

Ela franziu a testa. "Um, eu estava indo fazer o café da manhã."

Ele escorregou para fora da cama e pegou sua roupa. "Não há tempo para isso. Eu tenho coisas para fazer hoje."

Sentou, os cabelos caindo sobre os seios. Um mamilo escuro espiou entre as ondas de corvo, e ele logo se afastou. Ela olhou de um modo malditamente sexy sentada ali com o lençol enrolado ao redor de seus quadris, lábios inchados e úmidos de ter chupado ele.

"Tudo bem", ela finalmente respondeu, levantando-se e colocando uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta enorme. Ela segurou seu cabelo pegando uma presilha na cômoda, prendendo seu cabelo solto.

Foda, mesmo vestida e com o cabelo uma bagunça, ainda estava desejável. Seu pênis disparou à vida novamente, e ele, correu para a porta.

"Edward, espere!"

Ele se encolheu, mas parou e se virou. Ela se aproximou e parou a poucos centímetros dele.

"Obrigado. Por ontem, com seus pais. Por ontem à noite, também."

Ele balançou a cabeça, incapaz de dizer o que ele precisava dizer a ela. Diga a ela que acabou, seu parvo. Como é que é tão difícil?

Em vez disso, ele a agarrou e deu um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios, então afastou rapidamente e saiu antes que ele fizesse uma coisa incrivelmente estúpida.

Como caminhar de volta para lá e fazer amor com ela.

Para sempre.

"Ele te machucou, não foi?"

Isabella olhou para Jacob. "Não, ele não fez."

Ela não deixaria Edward afastá-la. Ela não ia deixar as coisas entre eles inquieta, não importa se Edward fosse evitá-la.

"Quando você o viu pela última vez?" Samantha perguntou, entregando a Isabella um dos novos cristais que tinham recebido em transferência de hoje.

"Domingo." Quatro dias atrás. Nenhuma chamada, ele não tinha chegado perto. Não que ela esperava isso dele.

Ok, talvez ela esperava isso.

"Você dormiu com ele, não é?" Jacob disse, sua voz acusando.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Jacob."

"Desde quando? Tudo sobre sua vida tem sido da minha conta, Bella. Por anos. Agora você não pode confiar em mim?"

Ela esfregou as têmporas, mais confusa do que nunca. Nenhum homem jamais a importou o suficiente para lhe dizer como se sentia, mas ela sabia que se falasse com Jacob sobre Edward, iria apenas machucá-lo mais do que já tinha.

"Olha Jacob,. Eu sei como você se sente sobre mim, e eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia se eu te falar sobre minha vida sexual."

Ele inalou agudamente, apertando sua mandíbula. "Bem, esta é a minha resposta, então. Você dormiu com ele."

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele saiu da loja.

Isabella sentia-se horrível. Ela nunca o levou, mas ela ainda odiava machucá-lo.

"Ele está trabalhando nisso, Bella, disse Sam, batendo a mão dela. "Ele me disse que ele tem saído com uma garota que leciona na faculdade."

Isabella ficou olhando melancolicamente para a porta fechada, querendo saber se ela devia seguir Jacob. "Sério? Ele não mencionou nada para mim."

"E ele provavelmente não vai. Você sabe como ele é, como ele sempre foi. Ele esconde seus sentimentos de todos, e dele mesmo também"

Ela fez uma pausa, e Isabella assentiu. "Eu sei, eu sei. A única vez que ele descobriu seu coração, eu pisei sobre ele." enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos, ela murmurou: "Eu estou entre uma rocha e um lugar difícil, com Jacob. Eu não sei o que fazer para tornar isto certo com ele."

"Não há nada que você pode fazer. Ele tem que encontrar sua própria maneira. Ele ainda é jovem, para um homem, Isabella. Esta tocha está acesa dele para você desde a escola elementar, vai passar depois que ele encontrar a mulher dos seus sonhos."

E ninguém seria mais feliz ao vê-lo encontrar uma mulher que o amasse como ele merecia ser amado.

"Vou falar com ele", disse Isabella.

"Faça o que você acha que é melhor. Agora, me diga o que está acontecendo com Edward."

Ela gemeu. "Eu não sei. ... Domingo foi mágico. Perfeito. Quente, apaixonado, nós até compartilhamos magia."

"Mas?"

"Mas ele correu para fora de lá de manhã, que você poderia até pensar que suas calças estavam em chamas. E eu não tenho notícias dele desde então."

Não que ela o chamou, ou tentou vê-lo. Ela queria dar-lhe espaço para pensar e, talvez, tenha sido um erro.

"Vá atrás dele. Você já sabe que ele não virá de bom grado. Se você o quer, tem que buscá-lo."

Ela era apenas covarde o suficiente para não querer ter a porta batendo em sua cara, ela fez exatamente isso. "Eu não sei. Eu não tive uma visão em dias.

"Talvez o perigo para ele e sua família fosse falso."

"Talvez você seja apenas uma covarde e isto não tem nada a ver com as visões e você sabe disso."

Às vezes é um saco ter uma melhor amiga que a conhecia tão bem. "Você está certa. Mas, na verdade, Sam, quantas vezes devo deixar ele chegar perto e depois ir embora antes que eu desista?

"Depende de como você se sente sobre ele."

Sam deu-lhe um olhar aguçado.

"Eu não sei como me sinto. Não, espere, isso não é verdade. Eu sou louca, por ele Sam.

Ele faz meu coração bater, e, oh Deus, o sexo é incrível, mas há também algo tão vulnerável sobre ele, como se tivesse esse medo enorme de não se controlar. "É estranho, porque é assim que não gosta de demonstrar."

"Olha. Isto vai soar piegas como o inferno, mas eu realmente acredito que o amor verdadeiro só aparece uma vez na vida. E se você não agarrá-lo quando você o vê, é perdido para sempre. Se você o ama, mel, agarre-o."

Ela balançou a cabeça, contemplando seu próximo passo. Primeiro ela precisava falar com Jacob e tornar as coisas mais suaves com o seu amigo. Então, ela ia trabalhar em Edward após isso.

Ela encontrou Jacob no parque, sabendo que quando precisava pensar, era onde ele ia. Era para onde sempre corria, mesmo quando eles eram crianças e sua mãe o tinha deixado só para um de seus passeios à noite durante a noite ou várias, deixando ele sozinho com o pai alcoólatra.

Se alguém precisava de amor em sua vida, era Jacob. Ela se sentou ao lado dele no banco, sem falar, apenas olhando para as árvores e o parque infantil, relembrando o riso, a facilidade com que os três tinham ficado amigos quando crianças.

Como esse vínculo sempre foi estreito. Até recentemente.

"Jacob, sinto saudades de você".

Ele não voltou o olhar para ela. "Ele vai te machucar, Isabella. Você está perseguindo uma fantasia. Edward Cullen nunca vai dar o que você quer e o que você merece."

"Eu gostaria que fosse você, Jacob. Eu realmente gostaria que fosse"

"Não é isso", ele interrompeu. "Não é mais." Então ele se virou para ela, os mesmos olhos castanhos suaves que a fez sentir seu calor. "Apesar do fato que você e Sam parecem pensar que estou definhando sobre você, você está errada. Eu encontrei alguém, e eu gosto dela. Muito."

Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para mão. "Estou feliz por você, Jacob. Isto é o que sempre quis para você. Para todos nós. Amar e ser amado em troca."

"Eu sei isto agora. Ei, eu sou um cara," disse ele com um sorriso afiado. "Eu gosto de pensar que sou irresistível para as senhoras. Quando você não me quis, eu tive problemas ... ego."

Rindo e sentindo muito mais leve do que ela já esteve em algum tempo, perguntou sobre sua nova garota.

"Ela é uma professora da faculdade. Nova na cidade. É de Nebraska. Tão doce, também, Isabella. Você e Sam realmente vão gostar dela."

A animação em seu rosto, a excitação nos olhos, disse que ela tinha começado a ter seu amigo de volta. Ela abraçou-o. "Traga-a para loja em breve, ok?"

"Eu vou. Agora, sobre você e Edward. Você tem que me escutar, Isabella. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. E não fique fixada em um homem que claramente não a ama, é muito parecido com ... bem, muito parecido com o que eu estava fazendo com você."

Como poderia ela explicar que não era o mesmo? "Vou pensar sobre isso, Jacob. "Ela o beijou na bochecha e foi em direção a loja. Tinha um monte de coisas para pensar sobre o que fazer. Sobre o que Jacob disse, assim como Sam.

E sobre o próximo passo com Edward.

Uma semana. Uma merda de semana inteira. Isabella não telefonou ou tentou vê-lo.

Ela tinha visto muito a sua família, no entanto. Como diabos ela se envolveu com o planejamento do casamento para Alice e Emmet estava além de sua capacidade de compreender.

Mas, oh não. Ela não estava apenas ajudando com o casamento, agora ela estava no casamento, também.

Só porque uma das amigas de faculdade de Rose teve um problema devido a uma difícil gravidez, deixando uma abertura para uma dama de honra.

Como era muito conveniente. Rose apenas teve que pedir para levar Isabella no lugar da amiga. E pelo que tinha ouvido, Isabella tinha prontamente concordado.

Agora, ele tinha que fugir de sua própria família, para evitar sair correndo para ela.

Por que ela não podia manter a sua própria vida e seus próprios amigos?

Ele sabia por quê. Porque ela estava tentando enraizar-se na família Cullen e tornar-se parte deles. E nada que sua família dissesse o dissuadiria a aceitá-la.

"Você parece um urso, velho rabugento".

Ele olhou para cima para ver Bree encostada na porta. Ela entrou na sala e deslizou em uma das cadeiras em frente à sua mesa.

"O que você quer?"

Seus lábios enrolado em um sorriso. "E você está do mesmo jeito. O que está errado com você ultimamente?"

Como se ela não soubesse. "Você está aqui por uma razão?"

"Não que eu precise de uma, mas sim, como uma questão de fato eu tenho. Eu preciso de você para assinar esses contratos."

Ela escorregou uma pasta na frente dele. Ele examinou os contratos e assinou, em seguida, deslizou-os sobre a mesa. "Eu tenho uma secretária, você sabe. Você podia ter entregue isto a Delores."

"Eu poderia ter, mas depois eu não iria ter a visita com você, pois você está se escondendo há dias. Quer conversar sobre isto?"

"Com você? Claro que não."

"Quer ouvir sobre os planos de casamento?"

Como se ele tivesse uma escolha? "Não particularmente. Eu sei que quando é o casamento. Eu vou aparecer na hora certa."

Rolando olhos dela, ela disse: "Há muito mais do que apenas aparecer e você sabe disso. O jantar de ensaio é hoje à noite."

"Eu preciso estar lá para que?"

"Edward, você é o padrinho. Não só você tem que aparecer para o ensaio para que você saiba o que fazer, você também tem que fazer um brinde no jantar hoje à noite."

"Eu estou ocupado."

"Você está sendo um idiota. Agora pare e me diga por que você está evitando a todos nós."

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para o seu documento. "Eu estou ocupado."

Bree cruzou os braços. "Você está evitando Isabella."

Seu olhar subiu nessa observação. "Não, eu não estou."

Implacável, ela disse, "Você gosta dela. Realmente gosta dela."

"Não, eu não. Eu realmente não. E eu queria que todos vocês parassem de tentar nos juntar."

"Se você puxar a cabeça para fora de seu traseiro, você podia ver que ela está apaixonada por você. E a razão que você está tão irritado é porque você está apaixonado por ela."

Houve momentos em que lamentou trabalhar no negócio da família. Este era um destes momentos. "Kait, eu não estou apaixonado por Isabella. Na verdade, eu ficaria muito feliz se eu nunca tivesse que vê-la novamente. E vocês deviam parar de colocá-la diante de mim, pior vai ficar, especialmente para ela."

"Aww, você está tentando poupá-la do desgosto, não é?"

"Sim, na verdade, eu estou. Se você me deixar."

Bree bufou. "O seu ego é tão grande como o planeta, Edward. Como você pode dispensar alguém que você nunca deu a si mesmo a oportunidade de conhecer? Se você fizesse, você veria o que o resto de nós vê."

Ele recostou-se na cadeira. "Ok, me diga. O que eu veria?"

"Isabella tem um coração lindo. Ela é amável, generosa, simpática e genuinamente honesta sobre cada aspecto de sua vida. Ela aceita os que a rodeiam, especialmente nós, e você sabe o que quero dizer com isso. Além disso, ela tem uma visão afiada da natureza humana e uma magia que é tão forte, se não for mais forte, que a nossa."

Esse foi um grande depoimento, mas ele não ia morder. Ele já sabia grandes coisas sobre Isabella Swan. Não quer dizer que tinha de seguir a fórmula e cair louco de amor por ela.

Isso, se recusava a fazer. "Isto é precisamente porque ela não é a mulher certa para mim. Você sabe como me sinto sobre nossos poderes, Kait. Eu não os reconheço, eu não os uso, e eu com certeza não quero ficar com uma mulher que tem o seu próprio."

"Eu nunca soube que você tinha muito medo, Edward. Você é um dos homens mais fortes que eu conheço, perdendo apenas para o pai. O fato de você estar virando o rabo e correndo, porque uma mulher te interessa ... bem, francamente, não me surpreende."

Ele recusou a permitir que Bree jogasse a isca para ele fazer algo estúpido. "Você não tem trabalho a fazer?"

"Tudo está pronto para o jantar." Ela balançou a cabeça e ficou. "Se você continuar agindo desta maneira, Edward, você vai acabar sozinho e miserável. Dê uma chance a Isabella. Eu sei que você sente algo por ela."

Brilhando para ela, ele disse: "Você sabe como estou cansado de pessoas me dizendo como eu me sinto?"

Ela deu um passo em direção a ele e pegou suas mãos. "Quem e o que somos deve ser acolhido e celebrado, Edward. Nós temos um dom muito especial."

"Mais como uma maldição."

Ela abraçou-o, em seguida, se afastou. "Há tempos que eu sinto muita pena de você mon frere. Eu amo você, e você sabe disso. Mas você está deixando passar uma chance de amar, a felicidade. Oportunidades como essa são mais raras do que você pensa. Você é tão merecedor de amar como ninguém, Edward. Abra seu coração, antes que seja tarde demais."

Ela se virou e pegou a pasta de sua mesa, depois saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Silêncio o cercou, suas palavras ecoando repetidamente em sua cabeça.

Loucura. Ele descartou a palestra de Bree's. Kait adorava a idéia do amor. Ela vivia para o romance e por toda a magia e os poderes da família.

Isso não era ele, e ninguém podia fazer ele ser alguém que ele não queria ser.

Ou sentir algo que não se sentia.

Retornando a sua papelada, tentou estudar os números do orçamento, mas finalmente desistiu.

Assim, sua família não o entendia. Nenhuma surpresa lá, pois ele não compreendia a si mesmo.

Se ele fosse honesto, ele diria que tinha sentido falta de Isabella nestes últimos dias.

Apesar de seu objetivo de se livrar dela, o fato de que ela não ter tentado vê-lo... Era muito irritante.

Várias vezes ao longo dos últimos dias, ele teve que se parar para não andar até sua loja, ou invadir sua casa de noite.

Que diabos, estava de errado com ele? Ela estava fazendo exatamente o que ele esperava que ela fizesse, ficar longe dele. E agora que ela estava, ele queria vê-la.

Raiva o encheu.

Que merda era preciso fazer para satisfazê-lo?

Será que algum dia seria feliz?

Isabella respirou fundo e entrou na igreja, curvando e fazendo o sinal da cruz com a água benta antes de caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao grupo reunido lá para ensaiar.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha convidada para participar do casamento de Rose e Emmet. Ela se sentiu tão incrivelmente honrada quando Rose pedira para ficar no lugar de sua amiga que estava muito doente para fazer a viagem. Rose tinha desculpado profundamente por fazer o pedido na última hora, mas Isabella tinha ficado feliz.

Ela nunca foi uma dama de honra antes, e estava realmente ansiosa por isso.

Embora andando pelo corredor da igreja agora, enquanto Edward a encarava, não era exatamente um grande começo para a noite.

Ela esperava que estivesse vestida adequadamente. Rose lhe tinha dito que eles estariam jantando no hotel mais tarde, e era um evento esporte fino.

Claro, Isabella não tinha nada fino em seu guarda-roupa, mas Alice a salvou e emprestou-lhe um vestido de cocktail. O vestido era justo mas cabia confortavelmente nela, no entanto, não conseguia vestir nada por baixo ou marcaria.

Nada como um vestido, sapato de salto alto e nada mais. Pelo menos ela tinha um longo casaco para afastar o frio hoje à noite.

Então, por que estava tremendo enquanto andava pelo corredor?

"Isabella!"

Rose correu e a abraçou. Alice a seguiu, puxando a capa de chuva aberta e assobiando. "Uau. Agora você se encaixa nesse vestido."

Ruborizando, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Edward. Seu olhar passou sobre ela, a partir de seu rosto e terminando em seus pés. Ela sentiu o calor de seus olhos, embora mais de dez metros os separassem.

Rose fez as apresentações. Claro que ela já sabia mais do casamento, desde que Alice, Bree, Edward e Jasper fizeram parte dela. Seu parceiro no corredor era Brett McGregor, melhor amigo de Emmet da faculdade.

Brett era muito atraente, com a escuridão ele parecia alguém, e a fez pensar Heathcliff de Wuthering Heights. Ela sentiu uma alma tortuosa dentro dele, se sentiu culpado por sua magia invadindo suas emoções.

Às vezes, em sintonia com o que ela não poderia ajudar.

"Muito prazer, Brett", disse ela, pensando que sobre ele o no que poderia tê-lo ferido tão profundamente. Ele mascarou bem, porém, oferecendo-lhe um brilhante sorriso que não chegou a atingir a cor uísque de seus olhos.

"O prazer é meu, Isabella. Emmet não me disse que eu teria uma parceria tão estonteante."

Determinada a não passar a noite inteira corando, ela riu. "Agora, eu tenho a impressão que você diz isto para todas as meninas?"

"Porque ele faz", disse Emmet, espiando por cima do ombro de Brett. "Ou pelo menos ele fez na faculdade."

Brett arqueou uma sobrancelha e fungou, fingindo choque. "Não tenho idéia do que isso significa. Mas agora que você mencionou, eu não abracei suas irmãs ainda."

Ela sorriu quando ele abraçou Alice e apertou a mão de Jasper. Seus olhos aumentaram quando o seu abraço para Bree foi muito mais moderado. Bree armou sua cabeça para o lado e estudou Brett enquanto se afastava, as sobrancelhas unidas.

Isabella perguntou se Bree sentia as mesmas coisas dentro de Brett que ela tinha sentido.

Bree parecia muito astuta e em contato com as emoções das pessoas. Nisso, elas eram almas gêmeas.

Mas não era o seu lugar para erguer. Ela nem conhecia Brett McGregor, e ela manteve seus instintos fechado onde estava em causa. Qualquer que fosse a dor que ele trazia dentro de si mesmo, não era algo que ele queria que as pessoas soubessem.

Ela também se reuniu com dois dos primos de Rose, Sean e Loretta, que também fazia parte da festa de casamento.

"Onde estão seus pais?", perguntou a Rose.

"Emmet foi buscar mamãe e papai no hotel. Eles voaram apenas esta manhã."

"Por quanto tempo eles ficarão?"

Rose revirou olhos. "Estou realmente surpresa que vieram, sendo o ocupado casal de profissionais que são. Eles ficarão somente até o casamento. Minha mãe tem que terminar o vestido justo e tal, então é por isso que estamos fazendo o ensaio alguns dias antes do casamento, em vez da véspera. Assim, muitos detalhes, papai não conseguia fugir da empresa tempo suficiente para tirá-los aqui muitos dias antes."

"E como você está ?", Ela perguntou Rose.

"Perversamente calma, na verdade", disse ela, seu olhar flutuando para Emmet. "Tudo é como deveria ser."

Isabella sentiu isso também. "Você está certa. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Rose a abraçou. "Não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente por ficar no lugar da Susie. Ela se sente horrível por ter de desistir, mas está tendo um momento muito duro com a doença de manhã e só não acho que ela poderia lidar com isso."

"Não é nenhum problema, como eu já disse uma centena de vezes. Estou honrada por você ter pensado em me perguntar."

"Bem, você já é praticamente da família, Isabella."

Se apenas isso fosse verdade. A julgar pelo tiroteio de olhares de Edward, ela nunca seria oficialmente da família. Ela tinha feito o seu melhor para manter a distância dele na semana passada, apesar do intenso desejo de vê-lo.

Esperando que ele visse a luz e entrasse com ela, ela tinha ficado decepcionada quando ele não tinha chamado ou entrado pela loja. Suas noites tinham sido intermitente na melhor das hipóteses, e ela não tinha dormido bem.

As visões tinham retornado, e estavam ficando mais fortes. Ela não havia compartilhado isso com ninguém, especialmente Esme. A última coisa com que Esme precisava se preocupar era algum desastre iminente antes do casamento de seu filho.

Falando de Esme, ela passeava pelas portas da igreja, rindo alegremente com uma bela mulher da mesma idade. Feitas as apresentações, Isabella conheceu os pais de Rose.

Ela tinha chegado há trinta minutos e tinha falado com todos... Exceto Edward, que a evitava como se tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Quando ela se mudou para um lado da igreja, ele foi para o lado oposto.

Realmente, isto estava ficando ridículo.

Padre John, o pároco, chamou a atenção de todos e começaram a dar instruções.

"Vamos, belle femme, vamos deslumbrá-los no corredor."

Isabella virou e sorriu para Brett, então segurou seu braço e caminharam até o vestíbulo. Edward, como padrinho, ficaria com Alice, a dama de honra. Ela sentia os olhos em suas costas e eles fizeram seu caminho para a entrada da igreja.

Padre John explicou quem andaria em primeiro lugar e quando, eles começaram a ensaiar enquanto o organista tocava música. Os homens caminhavam pelo corredor com as mulheres, com exceção de Rose, é claro, que seria acompanhada pelo por seu pai, enquanto Emmet esperava no altar.

A música começou e os pais desceram primeiro. Depois os primos de Rose, e em seguida, Jasper e Bree.

Isabella viu Brett na porta. Ele levantou a mão e beijou-a, em seguida, enfeitando com um sorriso deslumbrante. "Pronta, bonita?"

Uma rápida olhada em Edward mostrou-lhe que estava menos do que satisfeito com o flerte de Brett.

Bom. Ela piscou para Brett. "Eu sou toda sua."

Eles caminharam lentamente pelo corredor, em seguida, eles chegaram da entrada ao altar. Isabella virou e viu Edward e Alice caminhando juntos.

Sua mandíbula ficou apertada e ela sentiu a ira chiar embaixo.

Mas ele estava zangado com ela? E por quê? Porque Brett flertou com ela?

Talvez houvesse esperança, afinal.

Após o término do ensaio, entraram em seus carros e foram para o jantar no hotel.

Um salão privado tinha sido reservado para o jantar. Ela foi designada para sentar em entre Brett e Jasper, eles estavam sentados de acordo com os seus pares para o casamento. Edward acabou sentado na sua frente na mesa.

Brett estendeu-lhe a cadeira e ela olhou, na tentativa de um sorriso na direção de Edward.

Nada. Nenhum sorriso, apenas um aceno de cabeça para ela.

Sim, ele estava definitivamente chateado.

Bem, deixe estar. Não tinha feito nada de errado. Havia ficado longe dele e ele não tinha feito um movimento para vê-la, o que significava que não estava interessado.

E ela não era o tipo de jogar para provocar ciúmes dele, então foi agradável durante todo o jantar com Brett e Máx.

"Você vive em Nova Orleans, Isabella?" Brett perguntou, enchendo seu copo de vinho.

"Sim. Eu vivo fora da cidade, na verdade. E você?"

"Bem, eu moro em Nova Orleans. Então, me diga, o que você faz para viver?"

Ela ouviu Edward bufar e recusou a olhar para ele. "Eu tenho uma loja no Bairro. Eu leio sorte e forneço vários itens para aqueles que praticam magia".

Brett levantou as sobrancelhas. "A sério? Isso soa bem. Então, você está magicamente inclinado?"

"Você poderia dizer isso. Você acredita em magia?"

Seus olhos escuros. "Eu costumava. Agora não mais."

Novamente, a dor que ela tinha sentido dentro dele antes.

"Isso porque não existe tal coisa como magia", Edward acrescentou.

Alice deu uma cotovelada nas costelas e Bree tossiu. Isabella não respondeu a ninguém. Ele estava tentando jogar a isca para ela argumentar, e não havia nenhuma maneira que ela caísse.

Felizmente, Carlisle ficou de pé e bateu com o copo de água com a colher, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Para meus filhos, Emmet e Rosalie. Desejo-lhe felicidade, saúde e por favor me dêem netos antes de eu morrer."

Todos eles irromperam em gargalhadas. Edward, em seguida, levantou-se e levantou o copo para o casal.

"Diz-se que o amor é sustentando, em todos os momentos, nos bons e nos maus. Eu sei que todos nós temos visto o amor que nossos pais têm um pelo outro. O amor incondicional que deram a todos nós e que nos ensinaram a partilhar com os outros."

"Que seu lar seja repleto de amor interminável, e que o círculo de seu coração jamais seja quebrado."

Isabella estava emocionada com suas palavras e lágrimas vieram aos olhos, pela sinceridade em sua voz.

O que ele disse parecia como se tivesse falado com o coração.

Ele estava atuando, ou realmente acreditava no poder do amor? Certamente ainda não tinha demonstrado uma profunda crença no amor.

Pelo menos não com ela.

Talvez fosse esse o problema. Talvez ela fosse o problema. Estava batendo a cabeça contra um iceberg, e impenetrável muro?

"Você está tentando adivinhar outra vez", sussurrou Esme quando ela a abraçou.

"Provavelmente. Eu só não sei, Esme. Ele está tão ... irritado."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Um mecanismo de defesa. Está tentando convencer a si mesmo que não precisa de você, e para isso tem de encontrar algum tipo de falha em você. Seja paciente."

"Eu vou tentar".

"Tente mais. Vá falar com ele. Você está bonita esta noite."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigado. Ok, eu vou tentar."

Edward não percebeu a sua abordagem, enquanto ouvia de Jasper a Brett.

Ela parou atrás dele, sem saber como começar ou o que ela diria a ele.

Esta era uma péssima idéia, e sentiu-se estúpida.

Mas, então, Jasper e Brett afastaram e ele se virou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Hey", disse ela, em seguida, retrocedeu mentalmente. Linha de abertura Brilhante, Isabella.

"Hey. Você parece ... bem."

"Obrigado. Você também."

Ok, agora eles foram reduzidos a palavras educadas. Ela tinha de pensar em algo, e rápido.

"Estou surpreso que você não está saindo com Brett. Vocês dois pareciam se dar bem esta noite."

Ela inclinou a cabeça, incerta sobre próximo passo a dar. Ela decidiu ir com honestidade. "Será que isso importa para você, se eu fosse?"

"Você quer?"

"Eu perguntei a você primeiro. Será que importa se eu saísse?"

Ele abriu a boca para falar, então a fechou rapidamente. Finalmente, ele disse: "Eu não sei. Talvez. Brett não é para você, de qualquer maneira."

"Você não pode decidir quem é para mim e quem não é."

"Confie em mim, Isabella. Ele não está pronto para uma mulher em sua vida."

"Por que não?"

"Eu não posso dizer. Apenas confie em mim. Brett não é o homem certo para você."

"Então, quem é, Edward? Ou você só me quer afastada de todo mundo que você conheça?"

"Francamente, eu não me importo com quem você sai. Basta deixar Brett sozinho."

Realmente, o homem era insuportável. "Eu não estou perseguindo Brett. Eu só o conheci hoje à noite e estava sendo simpática. O que não significa que quero dormir com ele."

Ela colocou o dedo em seu peito, crescendo mais e mais a frustração por sua incapacidade de alcançá-lo. "Mas, se escolho dormir com ele ou qualquer outro homem, não é da sua conta."

"Mentira. Eu vou fazer ser da minha conta."

Chocada que ele levantou a voz, ela olhou rapidamente ao redor para saber se alguém tinha escutado.

Ninguém tinha, porque eles estavam sozinhos.

Não é bom. E isso estava indo longe muito rápido. Ela pegou sua bolsa e casaco e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Nós não terminamos", disse ele, caminhando atrás dela.

"Oh sim, nós terminamos. Eu não ficar e ouvir você me insultar, me ignorar, e então me dizer que você tem uma palavra a dizer sobre os homens que tenho em minha vida."

"Eu apenas lhe disse para ficar longe de Brett."

Ela parou e olhou para ele. "Algo que você não tem o direito de fazer."

"Eu não quero ver nenhum dos meus amigos machucado."

"Você pensa realmente tão pouco de mim? Oh, este é o ponto? Você vai viver a sua vida, Edward, eu sigo com a minha. Basta ficar bem longe de mim."

Ela nunca foi tão insultada, ou tão irritada. Edward realmente pensou que ela pudesse fazer mal a um de seus amigos. E todo o tópico era ridículo de qualquer maneira, já que ela não tinha nenhuma atração ou interesse em Brett, de qualquer maneira.

Edward foi atrás dela e agarrou seu braço, em seguida, puxou-a para o elevador. Ela puxou para longe dele, mas ele chegou nela novamente, com determinação evidente na força do seu férreo agarre em seu braço.

Preocupada em evitar uma cena, permitiu ser levada adiante, mas sussurrou seu descontentamento. "O que você acha que está fazendo?"

"Há algumas coisas que eu quero acertar com você, antes de você ir embora."

Edward colocou uma chave em um dos elevadores privados e puxou-a para dentro, pressionando o botão para a suíte da cobertura.

"Eu realmente só gostaria de sair agora."

"Não."

Ela bateu o pé e cruzou os braços, esperando em silêncio, o elevador chegou ao andar da cobertura. Ele saiu, ela não.

"Sai, Isabella."

"Não. Eu vou para casa. "Ela apertou o botão para o lobby, mas ele pisou de volta para dentro e parou a porta antes de fechar. Agarrando-lhe a mão, a arrastou do elevador, seus dedos como uma barra de aço em torno de seu pulso enquanto a levava para dentro de sua suíte.

Ela ficou apenas do lado da porta, ele ligou a luz, então inalou agudamente enquanto ela examinava o apartamento dele.

Uau.

Era enorme e opulento. Totalmente mobilado com antiguidades de madeira de cerejeira escura e carpetes ricos como um cobertor debaixo dos seus pés.

Ela estava meio fora do seu lugar aqui. Ela não podia se obrigar a mover do vestíbulo para a sala.

"Ficou lá como você nunca tivesse visto uma cobertura antes. É apenas um lugar onde ficar, quando ele está no hotel."

Ele entrou no bar e encheu dois copos, entregando um a ela enquanto ele tomou um longo gole da sua bebida.

Forçando seus pés a se mover, tomou a bebida de sua mão e sorveu o conhaque, deixando-o tecer um rastro de fogo em sua barriga.

"Por que estou aqui?", Perguntou ela, desesperadamente tentando entender o que estava fazendo.

Ele tirou a gravata e deu de ombros para fora do casaco, jogando-os no sofá da sala de estar.

Ela sentou em um sofá bem estofado. Edward posicionou ao lado dela.

Droga. Tão perto, na verdade, que ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, seus sentidos lembrando a sensação de sua pele movendo contra ela, o gosto da gota de suor no lábio quando ele a beijou durante uma ligação, quente apaixonada. Seu coração começou a bater como uma onda do mar batendo contra a costa.

"Eu só acho que precisamos finalizar ... as coisas entre nós. Garantir que não há mal-entendido."

"Concordo." Ela passou e cruzou a perna, então notou Edward carrancudo quando ele observava o movimento.

Rapidamente olhando em seus olhos, ele disse, "eu quero limpar o ar entre nós. Eu acho que há um monte de coisas que não foram ditas, e que precisam. Especialmente por mim."

"Ok, eu estou ouvindo." Ela respirou profundamente e preparando-se, sabendo que o que vinha não ia ser agradável.

Edward flutuou olhar para os seios, onde o decote profundo do corpete revelou a divisão dos seios.

Desta vez, seu olhar deixou seus seios lentamente, demorou em seu pescoço antes de encontrar seus olhos. E desta vez, os olhos tinham um tom azul escuro, tempestuoso.

Por sua vez, seu corpo começou aquecer de dentro para fora. Ela sentiu a conexão, sua excitação crescendo, e seu desejo queimando para a vida.

Ele podia não querer ficar com ela, mas a queria. Tanto que não podia mentir para ela. Não quando era tão óbvio. Sua ereção estava claramente delineada contra as suas calças, e ela não podia evitar o ligeiro sorriso que enrolou seus lábios.

Não havia nada mais excitante para uma mulher do que um homem que claramente a desejava. Ela não tinha poder para fazer-lhe amor, mas exercia uma considerável quantidade de energia que se relacionava com sexo.

Não era tudo que ela queria, mas era um começo. Um começo muito bom.

"Ok, concedeu, temos química", disse ele, tomando o conhaque de seu copo. "Mas ..."

Ela esperou, dando-lhe sua atenção completa. Ele engoliu, seu pomo de Adão saliente enquanto lutava com a função.

"Mas, como eu ia dizendo ..."

"Sim?" Ela avançou mais, fechou os olhos, e sentiu seu cheiro. Fluiu sobre ela como uma chuva de verão. Fria, refrescante, e absolutamente contagiante.

"Pare com isso, Isabella."

Rapidamente abriu os olhos, perguntou: "Parar o quê?"

"Pare de fazer ... isso".

"Isso o quê?" Moveu-se perto o suficiente, agora as suas pernas se encostando. A sua saia tinha subido para as coxas. Não fez nenhum movimento para ajustá-la.

Ele percebeu, e engolindo novamente. Duro.

"Pare ... pare ... oh, inferno." Ele a reuniu em seus braços, seus movimentos espasmódicos, áspero e cheio de paixão desesperada. A paixão que ele derramou em sua boca quando desceu sobre os lábios dela.

Ela gemeu e se inclinou para ele, os seios esmagados contra o peito, sua pulsação furiosamente acelerada.

Isabella moveu os braços ao longo de seu bíceps, sentindo a tensão, a hesitação, que o tinha mantido afastado dela.

Mas por quê? Ele estava com medo de deixar ir?

"Não ... espera ... de volta", ela murmurou contra os lábios, reposicionando-se,ela montou sobre ele.

Seus olhos tinham ficado escuros, gelados, cheio de uma tempestade de emoções enquanto olhava para dela. Ele agarrou seus quadris e empurrou para cima, dirigindo sua ereção contra a sua vulva molhada.

Ele empurrou o vestido sobre as coxas, sobre os quadris, expondo seu sexo nu.

"Deus, eu amo a maneira que você cheira quando você está excitada", disse ele, abrindo o corpete e puxando o vestido para baixo. Ele deixou seus olhos beberem nos seus seios antes de colocar um bico duro na boca. Ele rodou a sua língua sobre o inflamado pico, lambendo-a furiosamente até que ela gemia e segurava seu cabelo para atraí-lo mais perto.

E, no entanto, ela ainda sentia uma tensão sobre ele.

Seu olhar encontrou o dele. "Edward, dê tudo para mim. Eu posso levá-lo. Eu preciso disto. Por favor."

"Qualquer coisa?", Perguntou ele, o calor e a promessa em sua voz rouca quase fazendo insana.

"Sim". "Qualquer coisa."

Com um rosnado baixo ele se ergueu. Enrolou as pernas em torno dele e manteve firme a respiração enquanto caminhava por um corredor longo e chutou uma porta aberta.

A luz veio automaticamente, suave dos spots na parede.

O quarto era decorado com as cores dourado e creme, a cama enorme e convidativa.

Mas ele não a depositou na cama. Em vez disso, ele entrou no banheiro e a sentou no balcão de mármore extenso, em seguida, acendeu a luz.

O banheiro era cheio de espelhos, e ela se viu em vários ângulos.

Edward deu um sorriso quente. "Eu quero ver meu pênis deslizar dentro e fora da sua vagina. Eu quero tudo, Isabella. Você entendeu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, a garganta seca com o pensamento do que "tudo" significava. Fosse o que fosse, ela iria dar prazer a ele.

Tirou sua roupa, em seguida, rapidamente se despiu. Quando ele puxou-a fora do balcão, com os pés deslizando no piso macio e quente.

Edward levou-a em seus braços e beijou-a profundamente, com as mãos passeando sobre suas costas. Ele agarrou suas nádegas e puxou-a contra sua ereção, esfregando seu pênis contra o clitóris latejante.

"Edward, por favor."

"Ainda não", disse rispidamente. "Espere".

Deixando-se cair de joelhos, ele abriu suas pernas, tocando sua racha entre elas. Sucos derramando dela, molhando os dedos instigantes. Enfiou-os em sua boca e provou, em seguida, olhou para cima e sorriu.

"Olha-me te comer, Isabella."

Ela olhou para o espelho, o olhar paralisado enquanto sua língua serpenteava para fora e lambia seu sexo nu. Quando assumiu o clitóris em sua boca, ela não pôde segurar o choramingo de necessidade que a encheu.

Ser capaz de ver o que estava fazendo a levou a uma excitação ainda maior. Seu útero cerrado com a necessidade de senti-lo dentro dela, velejar ao longo da borda da razão com ele.

Ela acariciou seus cabelos, acariciando-o suavemente, delicadamente, enquanto sua língua acariciava seu clitóris.

Descansando os pés dela em seus ombros, deu-lhe acesso completo a parte mais íntima dela, abrindo suas pernas e levantando seus quadris para alimentar sua vagina com ele.

Então, ela não conseguia pensar mais, só podia assistir em êxtase enquanto impulsionava sua língua dentro de sua fenda e rodou até seus sucos. Quando ela pensou que não podia ter mais, ele se mudou para o clitóris, juntando seus lábios em torno dele e chupando o nó na boca, ao mesmo tempo, deslizando dois dedos em sua vagina.

"Oh, Deus, Edward. Oh, Deus. "O primeiro tremor de orgasmo construído. Ele enfiou os dedos mais rápidos e mais profundos. Sua vagina agarrou e prendeu, espremendo-os quando ela caiu no esquecimento.

Ela gritou seu prazer e empurrando seu sexo contra a sua boca, oferecendo a ele sua libertação, que ele tomou com avidez.

Antes que os espasmos tivessem terminado completamente, ele capotou a sua volta para enfrentar o espelho do banheiro.

Dobrando para frente, ela colocou as palmas das mãos sobre o mármore frio, ainda sentindo a pulsação posterior de seu clímax.

"Veja" ele sussurrou, então se colocou entre as pernas estendidas e mergulhou seu membro duro dentro dela.

Ela choramingou, gritando, em seguida, voltou ao seu primeiro impulso.

A neve começou a cair. Vento levemente a princípio, depois mais fresco, que rodava em torno deles enquanto o banheiro tornou-se um espetáculo de inverno de neve, gelo e granizo.

No entanto, não sentia frio, apenas um alívio bem-aventurado do calor em torno dela.

Ela ofegou quando Edward a encheu, as paredes de sua vagina apertando em torno do seu eixo.

Se ela olhasse para o espelho do lado da parede, ela podia ver seu pênis longo, deslizando dentro e fora dela. Quando ele se retirou, seu eixo estava coberto com os sucos dela, tornando mais fácil escorregar para dentro, enterrando-se ao máximo.

A barriga contraída em um espasmo de doce e dolorosa necessidade, os recursos visuais intensificando seu prazer. Poder ver o que ela sentia era uma experiência surpreendente. Ela, nunca se assistiu sendo possuída antes. Era a coisa mais erótica que ela já tinha visto.

Edward chegou em seus seios, beliscou seus mamilos, puxando a necessidade que submeteu seu corpo com espasmos tão fortes que fez tremer suas pernas.

Quem era aquela mulher no espelho? Seu rosto estava vermelho, seu cabelo despenteado. Flocos de neves cintilavam em seus cabelos e seu corpo. Era como se estivesse sendo possuída lá fora.

Seu rosto estava apertado, elaborado com intensa paixão e calor enquanto penetrava cada vez mais rápido. Moveu uma mão sobre seus quadris e coxas, provocando entre suas pernas.

Seu pênis a enchia, e ainda assim ele deslizou dois dedos dentro dela, eles penetrando ao lado de seu eixo, algo que ela, nunca tinha sentido antes.

Parecia que dois homens estavam transando com ela, ao mesmo tempo. Ela nunca foi tão preenchida antes, nunca experimentou a sensação inebriante de ter um homem, com os dedos dentro dela ao lado de seu eixo, estirando-a completamente até que ela pensou que gritaria com as sensações luxuriantes. Sua vagina espremida, a parede vaginal apertando em torno de seu pênis e seus dedos, preparando-se para uma explosão de orgasmo.

Assim que ela estava preparada para voar sobre a borda, ele retirou os dedos e umedeceu seu ânus com seus fluidos. Ela olhou para seu rosto, sua expressão concentrada, determinada. Ele se encontrou com o seu olhar e um canto da boca enrolado em um sorriso perverso.

Seus dedos colocados à entrada do seu ânus, ele perguntou: "Você quer isso?"

Sem hesitar, ela respondeu. "Sim".

Edward suavemente sondou a roseta, empurrando um dedo dentro dela. Ela estava apertada, ainda bem lubrificado com seus próprios sucos quando ele trabalhou com o dedo dentro e fora, esticando-a, preparando-a. Numa vez que ele parou os movimentos de empurrar seu pênis.

A sensação era indescritível quando ele enterrou o dedo ao máximo em seu ânus, enquanto estava alimentando o seu pênis contra ela em estocadas fortes.

Ela ofegava, agarrou a borda lavatório e empurrou de volta contra o seu dedo, recompensada com o seu gemido de prazer.

"Sim, Isabella, acho que você gosta disso. Você já foi penetrada no seu ânus antes?"

"Não."

"Você gosta do meu dedo lá dentro?"

"Sim", ela gemeu, mostrando-lhe o quanto ela gostou, empurrando seu traseiro contra a sondagem do seu dedo.

"E com dois?"

Ele retirou o dedo do seu ânus e procurou dentro de uma gaveta próxima, desastrado vasculhando perto do preservativo, até que encontrou o frasco do lubrificante raramente usado. Estendeu o lubrificante em dois dos seus dedos e em torno de seu ânus, em seguida, escorregou suavemente dentro dela novamente.

Ela gritou e ele levou seu pênis profundamente. Suas pernas tremiam e ela mal podia se segurar.

Ainda assim ela assistiu, incapaz de afastar seu olhar longe da visão de seu pênis mergulhar dentro e fora da sua vagina e seus dedos desaparecendo dentro do seu ânus.

A neve começou a encher o banheiro, criando mini-montanhas e encostas ao longo da parede e em volta deles. Agradecendo pelo alívio bem-aventurado do prazer ardente e abrasador, ela recolheu um punhado e espalhou sobre os seios, estremecendo quando os mamilos enrugaram.

Edward riu e fez o mesmo, cobrindo seu pênis com um punhado de flocos brancos refrescantes. Quando ele retornou a sua vagina, ela quase morreu com as sensações de seu eixo frio dentro de sua vagina criou vapor. Ela podia imaginar o vapor saindo dela como o pingente de gelo derretido dentro de seu vulcão.

Senhor, o homem a fez mais quente do que ela alguma vez pensou ser possível.

Agora ela estava completamente cheia. Ele tirou os dedos para trás, em seguida, de novo impulsionou, empurrando mais e mais até que ele tinha passado a barreira deslizou apertado, e começou a foder seu ânus a sério, voltando para trás com seu pênis e seus dedos e conduzindo cada vez mais duro.

"Toque-se para mim, Isabella. Deixe-me sentir que você se foder."

Ela chegou entre as pernas dela e encontrou seu clitóris, circundando o broto, agitando os dedos ao redor do botão torturado enquanto Edward continuou a surrá-la com seus impulsos.

A restrição começou de baixo e intenso, em seguida, saiu do controle.

"Eu estou chegando, Edward", alertou, faíscas disparando em seu ventre como a sensação de explosão primorosa dentro dela, inundando seu membro e espremendo os dedos com contração após a contração a enviou em um frenesi clímax.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos para as sensações incríveis. Edward parou por um momento, então gemeu e derramou tiro após tiro quente dentro de sua vagina.

As pernas de Isabella tremiam, a enormidade do que Edward a fez sentir agitando sobre ela. Retirou-se e puxou-a para o chuveiro com ele, ligou vários jatos que molhou ambos.

Ele se ensaboou depois dela, puxando-a contra o peito e beijando-a com calor, com paixão, com emoção que trouxe as lágrimas de novo. O escorregadio sabão em seus corpos, até que eles estavam deslizando um contra o outro, seu pênis duro contra seu sexo latejante.

A água ficou fria, gelada, em seguida, como se estivessem se banhando em um córrego de montanha. As mãos mágicas dele estavam geladas sobre os seios, provocando seus mamilos em picos apertados, apenas implorando por sua boca.

Qualquer que fosse o controle que Edward pensava que ele tinha sobre seus poderes tinham desaparecido completamente. Inverno os rodeava, e Isabella deleitou-se com isto.

Choque a encheu de ter seus próprios desejos reacendidos e ele empurrou-a contra a parede de azulejo frio, levantou uma das pernas sobre o quadril, em seguida, escorregou seu pênis dentro dela.

Desta vez, ele a penetrou lentamente, nunca deixando de olhar seu rosto. Seus olhos grandes mais escuros com cada subida na colina do desejo.

"Tudo, Isabella", disse ele, mergulhando para baixo por um beijo, bebendo seus gritos quando culminou em torno dele, apertando outro orgasmo nele com os espasmos contínuo muito tempo após o ponto da razão.

Quando acabou, ele desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma das grandes toalhas de banho e secou seu corpo e seu cabelo.

A neve foi embora, o banheiro envolvido no calor úmido.

Ele pegou uma escova e a passou através de suas mechas molhadas, os movimentos de suas mãos tão suaves sobre os cabelos, ela relaxou completamente. Ela bocejou, finalmente, completamente saciada.

Eles deram as mãos em direção ao quarto, da mesma maneira que um casal apaixonado faria. Edward puxou a colcha de cetim para baixo e caiu debaixo do lençol, puxando Isabella contra o peito. Ela envolveu a perna sobre o quadril e no segundo seguinte, ela estava à deriva ao largo, mais contente do que já tinha sido em sua vida.

Ela o amava. Não importa o que acontecesse depois desta noite, admitiu que tinha dado completamente seu coração para Edward. Nada nunca iria mudar isso.

Isabella teceu seu caminho pelo longo corredor. Uma névoa fantasmagórica nublava sua visão, forçando-a a segurar a parede para sentir o seu caminho.

Ela nem sabia onde estava indo, só que tinha que ir desse jeito.

_Depressa, Isabella._

Ela ouviu as palavras, mas não sabia do que elas falavam. Mas sabia que elas eram verdadeiras.

Não havia muito tempo.

Ela fez uma curva à direita, depois uma à esquerda. As portas eram brancas, e a neblina a impedia de ver os números ou mesmo o andar em que ela estava.

No entanto, ela sabia onde estava indo, e seguiu esse instinto.

Seus pés estavam frios. Quando ela olhou para baixo, percebeu que estava apenas com a camiseta de Edward. A risada histérica escapou dos lábios.

E se alguém saísse de seu quarto e encontrasse assim?

Que horas eram, afinal?

A atração foi mais forte agora, puxando-a para o final do corredor.

_Não resta muito tempo, Isabella. Não tem muito tempo. Rápido._

Mais rápido, era isso. Por que as pernas não se moviam mais rapidamente? Ela tinha que chegar lá antes que fosse tarde demais. Tinha que fazer.

Edward estava contando com ela. Sua família estava em perigo, e este era o momento que tinha sonhado por tanto tempo.

_Edward, por que você não está aqui comigo?_ Esfregando as têmporas, empurrou a dor latejante.

Onde estava Edward?

E como diabos ela chegou neste corredor?

Ela bateu na névoa com as mãos, como se o ato pudesse clarear sua visão.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

O chão estava frio. Gelo frio, Não é acarpetado. Não é confortável.

E ela sentiu alguma coisa. Algo queimou suas narinas.

Alvejante, talvez?

Seu pé bateu com algo sólido, feriu seus pés.

"Merda!" Mancando, ela seguiu a trilha, recusando a reconhecer a dor em seu pé.

Logo, ela cresceu entorpecendo, embora por algum motivo ela não conseguisse andar muito bem.

_Para frente. É isso aí, você está quase lá._

_Olhe para baixo, Isabella. Olhe para baixo._

Ela fez, mas tudo o que ela podia ver eram as nuvens na frente dela. Em todos os lugares em volta dela.

Maldição, ela precisava de um ventilador. Algo para soprar a névoa branca longe, para que ela pudesse encontrar isto.

Isto.

Isto o que ?

_Pare! Agora olhe para a direita!_

Lá estava! Com um entusiasmo vertiginoso, agachou e pegou a caixa branca.

_Não, não toque nela!_

Rapidamente colocando as mãos para trás, ela protestou em frustração, olhando em volta como se realmente esperasse que alguém estivesse lá.

"Que diabos eu deveria fazer? Eu tenho que tocá-la. Eu tenho que parar com isso."

Mas nada foi dito em resposta.

Que se lixe. Ela estava indo descobrir o que era.

"Parar o quê?"

Seu coração bateu contra o peito quando a névoa clareou e encontrou-se olhando para o rosto confuso de Edward.

"Isabella. Que porra você está fazendo aqui?"

"Huh?" Onde? Onde ela estava? Pense, Isabella, acho. "Eu ... Eu não ... Edward! A caixa!"

Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Isabella, você estava sonhando. Sonambulismo ou algo assim.

Vamos lá, vamos voltar lá para cima.

Sua voz era um salva-vidas calmante, oferecendo a sua realidade e algo sólido, em vez do sonho ...

O sonho!

"Edward, temos que parar com isso!"

Ele agarrou-a pelos braços e arrastou-a em uma posição ereta.

"Sobre o que você está falando? Parar o quê?"

Ela tentou se afastar, para chegar à caixa. Finalmente, ela ouviu. "Maldição, Deixe-me ir! O tique-taque não para!"

"O que é isto? O que quer dizer com tique-taque não para?"

Ela tentou alcançá-la, mas ele chegou antes que ela.

Não foi fechada, apenas sentado em uma simples caixa branca.

E um relógio.

"Puta merda. É uma bomba de algum tipo."

Pelo tom de sua voz , ela soube que ele estava certo. "Deixe-me ver."

"Merda não, volte."

Ela afastou-se dele caindo no chão. "Não me tire daqui!

Posso parar com isso!"

"Isabella. Maldição tem que sair daqui. Cristo, meus pais, minha família estão aqui. Temos que evacuar o hotel! Agora!"

_**beijos e até**_


	5. Chapter FINAL

_Postando o ultimo cap._

_Não sou cruel não meninas, é que um pouco de suspense faz bem pro coração. rsrsrs_

_Thais e Ana carol, obrigada por se juntarem ao time._

_Fico hiper feliz com os comentários de vcs._

_**"Isabella. Maldição tem que sair daqui. Cristo, meus pais, minha família estão aqui. Temos que evacuar o hotel! Agora!"**_

Ele tentou afastá-la. Ele não entendeu que ela sabia. Ela poderia pará-la.

Chamando sua mágica, ela empurrou-o, colocando uma invisível parede para que ele não pudesse tentar impedi-la.

"Isabella! Merda, Isabella. Temos que sair daqui agora!"

"Não! Não se mexa! "Sem sequer olhar para ele, ela congelou-o no local.

Trinta segundos. Ela leu os números no relógio ligado à bomba.

O que ela estava fazendo? Edward estava certo. Ela não sabia nada sobre bombas. As mãos dela começaram a tremer e náuseas rolavam dentro de seu estômago, ameaçando entrar em erupção.

_Não agora. Mantenha a calma. Use sua força psíquica._

Ela ouviu a voz em sua cabeça, segurando o fio que ela sabia que seria certo.

O vermelho. Ela tinha que puxar o fio vermelho.

"Isabella! Pare com isso! Não toque, pelo amor de Cristo!"

Ela não conseguia ouvi-lo. Fechando os olhos e murmurando uma oração rápida por tudo o que era sagrado, puxou o fio vermelho com quinze segundos de sobra.

O relógio parou de contar e ela caiu no chão, suor escorrendo de seu corpo, ela percebeu o quão perto eles estiveram para morrer.

Todos eles.

"Tudo bem", ela conseguiu dizer através de respirações instáveis, quando a parede dissolveu e Edward caiu a seus pés ao lado dela.

Ela não tinha força. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu parei a tempo."

Mas quase foi tarde demais. "Eu sinto tanto, Edward. Eu sinto tanto." Tinha quase sido demasiado tarde para salvá-los.

Uma bem-aventurada escuridão a envolveu.

Edward andava pelo quarto, as garantias de sua mãe de que Isabella estava bem não acalmou sua raiva, o medo sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

Ele ainda não entendeu isso, menos ainda o que Isabella estava fazendo lá embaixo na lavanderia, no meio da noite. Agachada sobre uma bomba.

O médico que a examinou, disse que ela estava bem, mas que sofria de choque. Ele assegurou a Edward que Isabella acordaria logo.

Sua mãe tinha sentado com eles durante uma hora, até que finalmente a convenceu a voltar para a cama. O resto da família seguiu o exemplo.

Felizmente, ele conseguiu manter a situação contida. O esquadrão anti-bômba fechou a lavanderia e removeu a caixa.

Ele respondeu todas as perguntas que podia para a polícia, mas não tinha respostas. Amanhã, a equipe teria que ser interrogada. Ele tinha dado a lista de todos os funcionários do hotel e dos hóspedes à polícia. Ninguém tinha permissão para entrar ou deixar o hotel até que todos tivessem sido interrogados.

Merda. Ótima publicidade para o hotel. Uma bomba quase explodiu. Ele precisava falar com Alice e Jasper sobre a publicidade o mais rapidamente possível. Outra nota mental para adicionar a centenas já lutando por espaço no seu cérebro cansado.

Mas ele ainda não sabia como tinha chegado uma bomba em sua lavanderia.

Ou quem colocou lá.

Ou como Isabella conseguiu encontrá-la.

Ele olhou para ela, dormindo como um anjo lindo, os cabelos de corvo espalhados pelo seu travesseiro, seus lábios juntos em um beicinho que achou sexy como o inferno.

Ela parecia tão inocente.

Ela era? Ou era tão culpada quanto estava quando ele a descobriu lá embaixo?

A confusão o encheu. Isso, e o medo de que talvez não quisesse saber as respostas que ela tinha dentro dela.

Ela tentou impedi-lo, ele lembrou a si mesmo. Não importa que ela tenha tentado pará-lo.

Inferno, ela tinha feito mais do que tentar. Ela tinha feito isso. Ela sabia que fio puxar, e ela com certeza não era especialista em bombas.

Ou era? Por tudo o que sabia, era uma especialista em bombas. Ou talvez a coisa toda tenha sido falsificada. Talvez a única razão que ela tentou impedir que foi porque ele a pegou no ato da criação da bomba.

Cristo, que porra é que ele realmente sabia sobre ela?

Não o suficiente. Merda. Não o suficiente.

"Fale comigo, Isabella," ele sussurrou, desabando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. "Eu necessito de algumas respostas. Eu preciso da verdade."

Ele precisava dormir. E uma cabeça clara.

"Edward?"

A voz sonolenta de Isabella registrou e ele abriu os olhos, estremecendo com o torcicolo em seu pescoço.

Quanto tempo ele esteve dormindo?

Ele piscou, franzindo o olho com sol pleno entrando no quarto.

"Ei, você está acordado já?"

O som da voz indicou ser sua mãe, também.

Ela sorriu quando ela entrou, em seguida, seu rosto ficou radiante quando ela olhou para Isabella.

"Você está acordada, ma belle! Bonjour! Estávamos todos tão preocupados com você."

Isabella esfregou a testa. "Eu fico um pouco esquecida depois ... depois ..."

"Uma visão?" Sua mãe terminou por ela.

"Sim". Desculpe. "Sentou-se e se esticou, os seios delineados contra a sua camiseta.

Edward tentou não perceber.

"Dê-me um minuto e ela vai voltar para mim."

"Bobagem. Você tem tempo de sobra. "Sua mãe se voltou para ele. "Eu pedi café e croissants. Eles estão na cozinha."

"Obrigado, mãe", disse Edward, querendo saber se Esme tinha a mesma suspeita que ele tinha.

Sua mãe estava sentada na cama. "Você salvou a minha família, este hotel, e todos aqui. Obrigada."

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram. "A bomba. Oh meu Deus, a bomba! Foi desarmada?"

"Sim, foi. Você fez isso."

"Eu fiz?"

"Sim Cher. Você fez isso."

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Isabella e ela jogou os braços em torno da mãe. Então elas choraram lágrimas de alegria.

Edward não sentiu alegria, no entanto.

Ele ainda tinha dúvidas. Perguntas que não podia acreditar que ninguém tinha pensado em perguntar.

"Como você sabia que a bomba estava na lavanderia, Isabella?

Ela se acalmou, e tanto ela quanto a mãe viraram pasmas para ele.

"O que?"

"Você me ouviu. Como você sabia?"

"Edward, eu lhe disse sobre as visões."

"Uh-huh. Que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o fato de que não só você saiu da minha cama no meio da noite, mas eu a segui para a lavanderia e vi você desativar a bomba. O que, você tem segundas intenções sobre explodir o hotel?"

Olhos de sua mãe viraram uma negra tempestade. "Edward Cullen! Como você se atreve!"

"Oh vamos, Mãe", disse ele, recusando-se a acreditar nos olhos chocados de Isabella. "Ninguém quis saber como ela sabia a localização da bomba, ou como ela sabia que puxar o fio vermelho ia desativar o timer? Ou eu sou o único que fez essa ligação?"

"Edward, eu não tinha nada a ver com essa bomba. Eu nem estava acordada quando eu desci as escadas. Pelo menos, não da maneira que você pensa. Minhas visões, minha magia, me disseram onde estava, levaram-me a ela, e me mostraram como desativá-la."

Ele cruzou os braços, mais convencido do que nunca que ele estava certo. "Certo.

"Que conveniente. Sua mágica."

"Edward, isto é escandaloso!" Sua mãe se opôs. "Como você ousa tratar Isabella desta maneira! Ela salvou nossas vidas!"

"Sim, ela fez, e não é conveniente? Aqui está ela agora, a heroína da família, insinuando-se ainda mais com o clã Cullen inteiro. Você jogou perfeitamente, não é?"

Isabella não respondeu, apenas olhou para ele, de boca aberta, como se ela não pudesse acreditar no que ele tinha dito.

"Minha família pode ser cego para suas mentiras, Isabella. Mas eu não sou. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que a polícia gostaria de saber a pequena criadora de bombas que você realmente é."

"Criadora de bombas?"

"Exatamente. Você fez a bomba. Você ia explodir o hotel, ou pelo menos tinha a certeza que eu ia encontrar você assim quando você a desativou. Sim, seu show dramático foi muito bom. Vou conceder isto. Mas acho que você orquestrou toda esta coisa, do início ao fim."

"Isso é o suficiente, Edward," a sua mãe avisou, em seguida, virou-se para Isabella. "Por favor. Não pense por um momento que qualquer um de nós acredita no que ele diz."

"Está tudo bem, Esme", disse Isabella, sua voz tão suave que ele mal ouviu. "Eu acho que sei exatamente o que significa Edward."

Ela escorregou para fora da cama e pegou o vestido preto. "Se você me desculpar, eu realmente gostaria de ir para casa agora. Esme, você se importaria de me chamar um táxi?"

"Claro. Cher." Sua mãe olhou para ele, e saiu para a sala resmungando sobre como ela não culpava Isabella por não querer ficar mais um momento no apartamento de Edward.

Ele estava ali, incapaz de acreditar, sua mãe iria simplesmente deixá-la caminhar.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, ela alisou o vestido e parou na frente dele. "Eu estarei em minha loja, se a polícia quiser falar comigo."

Ela virou-se e saiu, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dela.

Sua mãe não tinha deixado, no entanto. Na verdade, seu pai tinha entrado no apartamento e estava envolvido em uma conversa calma com ela. Carlisle olhou para cima e olhou com raiva para Edward.

"Você está maluco, rapaz? O que te possuiu para acusar a moça de tentar nos prejudicar?"

Mesmo seu pai tinha caído por suas mentiras. "A evidência é clara."

"Evidência. Bah! Ela salvou seu traseiro, meu filho. Inferno, ela salvou a todos nós."

"Seu pai tem razão, Edward", disse Esme, a raiva clara na fúria escura nos olhos dela. "Eu entendo a sua relutância em não deixar ninguém em seu coração. Deus sabe tentei o meu melhor para ajudá-lo a compreender e abraçar a sua magia. Se você fosse suficientemente aberto para o dom que você tem, você já saberia que Isabella é inocente.

Nós todos sabemos, porque nós sentimos isso. Você se mantém fechado e distante de nós como se nós fossemos todos leprosos e você tem medo de ser infectado. Bem, sem mais, Edward. "Tenho vergonha de chamar você de meu filho."

Com lágrimas rolando dos olhos dela, Esme saiu apressada da sala.

Seu pai deu um passo para ele e balançou a cabeça. "E eu tenho vergonha de ligar você aos Cullen. Cresça, filho."

Seu pai não saiu tão silenciosamente. O som da porta batendo ecoou pelo corredor vazio.

Merda! Como ele se tornara o bandido aqui?

E ele ainda não tinha conseguido qualquer resposta maldita. Ela saiu rápido o suficiente, sem dúvida, porque ela não tinha desenvolvido suas mentiras ainda.

Bem, ele ia vê-la, e achar as respostas que procurava.

Porque ele não estava errado aqui. Ele não estava, não importa o que seus pais dissessem.

"Bom Deus, Isabella, você podia ter sido morta!"

"Não merda, querida. Que diabos você estava pensando de ir atrás da bomba?"

Isabella olhou para ambos, Sam e Jacob e encolheu os ombros. "Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer."

Ela não tinha falado a eles sobre Edward, sobre suas acusações de que ela tinha plantado a bomba.

Ela só estava magoada demais para sequer pensar nisso, e no entanto suas palavras irritadas ressoavam mais e mais em sua mente. Segurando as lágrimas, ela tentou sorrir.

"Doçura, o que está errado?" Sam perguntou, enxugando uma lágrima com seu polegar.

O que ela faria sem seus dois melhores amigos?

"Eu ... Eu não posso falar sobre isso."

"Vamos, Bella," Jacob pediu, envolvendo seu braço em volta de seu ombro. "Você pode confiar em nós. É para isso que estamos aqui."

As lágrimas corriam livremente quando ela permitiu sentir as sensações miseráveis que viviam dentro dela. "Edward", ela conseguiu dizer. "Ele pensou que eu fiz."

"O que?" Disse Sam, seus olhos arregalando. "Isso é loucura!"

"Por que diabos ele iria pensar assim?" Jacob perguntou, mordendo suas palavras, a raiva evidente e crescente. "Eu disse que ele era um asno."

"Bem, ele me encontrou na sala com a bomba. E eu sabia desligar o timer. E de alguma maneira eu posso entender isso."

"Mas se ele te amasse, se ele te conhecesse como nós, ele saberia que não há maneira de que você pudesse fazer algo assim," disse Sam.

Eles estavam certos. Ele devia ter sabido. Mas ele não acredita nela, não acreditou nela.

Não a amava.

Tanto Sam e Jacob aceitaram o que ela fez sem pedir explicação.

Porque eles a conheciam. Mais importante, eles confiavam nela.

Ela nunca teve a confiança de Edward. E ela nunca teria. Desde a primeira vez que a conheceu, pensou que ela estava tentando enganá-lo e a sua família, e continuou a pensar, não importa o que ela disse ou fez.

"Eu preciso ir para casa." Ela queria um banho, uma muda de roupas e precisava de algumas horas, deixando para fora a dor que tinha dentro dela, dentro desde que ela deixou o hotel.

Ela estava de pé, mas Jacob não ia deixá-la ir. "Eu vou te levar pra casa. Sam, você pode cuidar da loja hoje?"

"Claro." Sam a abraçou e disse: "Vá, descansar um pouco. Nós falaremos mais tarde."

Ela balançou a cabeça e deixou Jacob levá-la até seu carro. A viagem para casa foi calma, e Jacob, felizmente, não perguntou por detalhes de sua conversa com Edward. Ele seguiu-a para dentro e disse que ia fazer um chá enquanto ela tomava uma ducha.

Era bom para lavar o dia anterior, pelo menos fisicamente. Mentalmente e emocionalmente... Levaria algum tempo e esforço. Vestindo um moletom e uma camisa solta, escorregou através das esferas e se enrolou no sofá. Jacob trouxe uma quente xícara de chá de ervas preparado e sentou ao lado dela.

Ela bebeu o chá, sabendo que ele estava à espera dela para falar sobre Edward. Mas ela não podia. Falar significava pensar nisso, e suas acusações eram ainda muitos fortes em sua mente. O que ela precisava era afastá-lo, não falar sobre eles para que eu passe por cima.

Jacob alisou os cachos de seu cabelo molhado e puxou-a mais perto. É certo que, era bom ser consolada, saber que tinha pelo menos duas pessoas na sua vida que realmente acreditavam nela.

"Eu avisei sobre ele", disse ele, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Ela soltou um pequeno riso. "Isso você fez."

"Eu poderia matar aquele filho da puta por feri-la assim, Bella."

Segurando as lágrimas na baía, ela olhou para ele. "Eu aprecio isso, Jacob. Mas eu sabia no que estava me metendo com Edward. Ele foi honesto comigo, me disse que não confiava em mim, não importava para mim. Mas eu estupidamente acreditava que poderia mudar os seus sentimentos."

"Só porque você sabia onde estava a bomba, e como cortar o fio vermelho, não significa que você colocou lá. Deus, ele não sabe sobre a sua magia?"

"Acho que não. Ele só assumiu... "Espere. Algo estava errado. Isabella acalmou, sua mente tentando processar o que Jacob tinha acabado de dizer.

Não, ela estava errada. Ela deve ter mencionado o fio vermelho em algum lugar de suas explicações, certo? Obrigando-se a lembrar brevemente a conversa ela que teve com Jacob e Sam na loja, ocorreu-lhe que ela nunca especificou a nenhum deles, e era muito cedo para qualquer relatório da polícia ou notícias saírem.

Ela empurrou longe o peito de Jacob e sentou-se, não querendo fazer a pergunta, não querendo que as suspeitas que surgiram em sua mente. "Jacob, como você sabia sobre o fio vermelho na bomba?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Huh?"

"O fio vermelho. Você disse que eu tinha sabido cortar o fio vermelho."

"Certo. E daí?"

"Eu não contei a ninguém sobre o fio, ou a cor. Então, como você poderia saber?"

Ele sorriu. "Querida, você deve ter dito a nós. Caso contrário, como eu poderia ter sabido?"

"Eu não sei." Ela estava sendo boba. Que diabos Jacob iria saber sobre tudo isso?

"Confie em mim, Isabella. Eu não sabia de nada. Você deve ter dito a nós."

"Acho que sim." Esfregou a testa, um gigante dor de cabeça se formando. "Desculpe-me, Jacob. Eu sou apenas louca por tudo isso, eu acho."

"Choque atrasado, provavelmente. Vá descansar. Eu vou ficar aqui e podemos falar quando você tiver dormido um pouco."

Ela balançou a cabeça, agradecida por tê-lo aqui velando por ela. Subiu para a cama, puxou o lençol sobre ela e olhou para a luz do sol brilhante entrando pela janela.

Ela não conseguia dormir. Ela escorregou para fora da cama e olhou através da cortina de contas. Jacob tinha se deitado no sofá, ligado a televisão e estava dormindo.

Algo que ela devia estar fazendo.

Mas, por algum motivo ela não podia atinar com o fato de que ela sabia, que não tinha mencionado o fio vermelho. Por que ela estava obcecada com isto, afinal? Ela conhecia Jacob desde que eram crianças, confiava nele e em Sam acima de tudo.

Tinha que ser de choque.

Ainda assim, o restinho de dúvida, não ia embora. Desistindo, pegou o telefone no quarto dela e ligou para a loja. Sam respondeu.

"Hey pergunta, rápida. Que detalhe eu dei sobre a bomba que eu encontrei?"

"Detalhes? Nenhum, exceto que a desarmou. E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber. Por quê? Você está pronta para me falar sobre isso?"

As mãos dela começaram a tremer com a verdade batendo.

Não. Oh, Deus, não.

"Bella? O que está errado?"

Ela não ia contar para Sam sobre isso. Ainda não. Não até que ela tivesse uma chance de falar com Jacob. "Nada. Eu só estou cansada. Eu vou descansar um pouco, Sam. Ligo mais tarde para você."

Antes que Sam pudesse fazer mais perguntas, ela desligou, enrolada em uma bola na cama e fechou os olhos, desejando que ela pudesse fechar o conhecimento que bateu nela.

Jacob sabia. Havia apenas uma maneira que Jacob pudesse saber.

"Por que você não podia ter deixado isso quieto, Isabella?

Ela gritou ao som da voz de Jacob. Rapidamente sentando, ela o viu encostado na porta de seu quarto.

Ele a ouviu ao telefone com Sam!

"Jacob, eu"

"Deixe disso", ele disse, entrando no quarto e parando ao pé da cama.

"Você não entende."

"Não entendo o que?"

Passando os dedos em seus cabelos longos, ele se mudou para o lado da cama.

"O que foi esperar todos estes anos e saber quando você abriria seus olhos e veria o que está bem na sua frente."

Ele se agachou no chão e tomou-lhe as mãos. A sua se sentia aquecida, as dela eram como gelo.

"Eu não entendo. Por favor me diga o que está acontecendo."

A loucura brilhava nos olhos. Loucura, e uma magia negra que ela nunca tinha visto dentro dele antes. Como ela podia não ter percebido em todos esses anos?

"O que está acontecendo? Isabella, eu te amo. Eu amo você desde que éramos crianças. Eu sou o homem certo para você, mas você continua cometendo erros estúpidos com homens que não merecem você. Então eu tenho que ajudá-la a juntar os pedaços como quando Edward Cullen quebra o seu coração."

Esta não era a primeira vez que Jacob tinha aberto seu coração para ela. "Jacob, já passamos por isto antes."

Ele apertou os dedos, causando dor com seu aperto. Ela estremeceu, mas ele não notou, o seu olhar nunca vacilou em seu rosto. "Você não ouve, Isabella. Eu tinha que fazer algo para salvá-la."

"Salvar-me?"

"Sim. Edward era todo errado para você. E sua família também. Você não precisa deles. Você só precisa de mim."

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, convocando a coragem de fazer a pergunta ela estava com medo de receber a resposta. "Jacob, você plantou a bomba?"

Ele sorriu. "Claro que eu fiz."

Cada gota de sangue em seu corpo foi drenada, deixando um vazio frio no interior. "Oh Jacob, como pôde? Você percebe o que poderia ter acontecido se a bomba tivesse explodido? Todos no Hotel podiam ter morrido!"

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei. Essa era a minha intenção. Essa foi à visão que você teve. "Ele tentou puxá-la mais perto, mas ela recuou, fugindo longe. Ele com as mãos em punhos cerrados. "Bella, você tem que saber que eu não tinha pensando que você estaria lá. Você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria, querida!"

Náuseas reviraram seu estômago e ela colocou os braços em volta dela, esperando não vomitar. Lágrimas escorrendo sobre seu rosto. "Eu não compreendo, Jacob. Você não é assim. Deus, o que você estava pensando?"

De repente, Jacob que ela tinha conhecido todos estes anos desapareceu. Ele levantou, endireitou, aparentemente cada vez mais alto à sua frente. Luz brilhou em seus olhos. Luz do mal, que parecia deslocar lentamente dele para ela, chegando de uma forma que fez ela temer pela primeira vez em sua vida.

"Você realmente nunca deu um olhar para dentro de mim, Isabella. Todos estes anos, e você nunca se preocupou em descobrir quem e o que eu sou. Já era tempo maldição de você abrir seus olhos, você não acha?"

Não. Ela não quis ver, não quero saber disto Jacob. Ela queria o velho Jacob de volta, aquele que tinha sido seu amigo toda a vida. Inferno, ele tinha sido a sua família.

Como ela podia ter estado tão errada sobre ele?

Como podia ela não ter visto o que era? Quando sua magia falhou?

Ele enrolou o dedo sob o queixo, forçando o seu olhar para encontrar o seu. "Não bata em você mesma sobre mim, amor. Você não soube por que não quis que você soubesse. Minha magia é muito mais forte que a sua."

Ela se recusou a acreditar.

"Oh, acredite", ele respondeu como se estivesse mergulhado em seus pensamentos. "Eu pensei. Eu era exatamente o que você precisava. Então eu esperei. Esperei, que você viesse para mim, para me amar. Em vez disso, você me disse que não se sentia dessa maneira "sobre mim. Você sabe como foi difícil não levá-la ali mesmo? Para forçar a questão e fazer-lhe minha se você gostasse ou não? Você sabe quanto maldito tempo eu estive esperando para você perceber que você está destinada a ficar comigo?"

Seu domínio sobre o queixo apertado. Ela fechou os olhos e chamou sua mágica, a necessidade de colocar uma parede entre eles, para ficar longe dele.

Nada aconteceu. Ela tentou novamente, obrigando-se a se concentrar.

"Desista, Isabella. Seus poderes não são nada comparados aos meus."

Seus olhos abertos chicoteando e ela olhou para ele. "Você está doente, Jacob. Você precisa de ajuda."

Ele riu e arrastou-a contra ele. "Eu não preciso de ajuda, Isabella. Eu amo o que eu sou, o que eu sempre fui. E eu dei-lhe anos para vir para mim.

"Eu não estou esperando um minuto mais de merda."

Envolvendo os braços em volta dela, esmagou contra ele, sua boca descendo na dela.

Ele agarrou suas nádegas, roçando o seu pênis duro contra seu sexo. Repulsa a encheu.

Amordaçou a invasão de sua língua comprida, sentindo o seu mal entrar nela.

Ela lutou, colocando um muro de resistência, utilizando cada aspecto de seus poderes para combatê-lo para fora.

Ele resmungou baixo em sua garganta, balançando contra ela, simulando o ato sexual.

Sexo enfraquece um homem, não importa se ele fosse mortal ou outra coisa.

Ela não conseguia colocar o dedo sobre o seu mal, mas sabia que se ele a empurrasse sobre isso, se tentasse estuprá-la, ele teria que desistir de alguns dos seus poderes.

E ela continuaria a lutar contra ele. Este não era Jacob que ela tinha conhecido.

Quem ele era agora, representava um perigo. Não só para ela, mas a Edward, para a família Cullen inteira.

Para todos.

Jacob tinha que ser detido, começando com ela. E não importa o que ela tinha de desistir, iria impedi-lo.

Ele podia levá-la fisicamente, mas nunca conseguiria o que realmente queria.

Sua alma.

Edward lutou com os demônios internos enquanto estava fora da loja de Isabella. Pessoas esbarrando nele em sua pressa de descer a rua, mas ele não se moveu. Apenas estava lá e olhando para a janela da loja, perguntando pela centésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali.

Ele devia apenas deixá-la ir, mas não podia. Havia alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu que não sentava direito com ele, e precisava de respostas.

Respostas de Isabella.

O sino sobre a porta tocou quando foi aberta. Seu olhar esvoaçou até a porta, esperando ver o rosto de Isabella.

Mas era sua amiga, Samantha.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Ele não sabia. O que ele estava fazendo lá?

"Você vai ficar aí e olhando pela janela o dia todo ou o quê?

Talvez.

Ok, talvez não. Ele caminhou em direção a ela, sentindo sua raiva aquecida e foi até a porta. "Eu preciso falar com Isabella."

"Que merda. Ela não precisa falar com você."

"Eu não pedi." Pisou tão perto como ele podia sem realmente tocar a ela. "Sai do meu caminho. Eu preciso falar com Isabella."

"Ela não está aqui."

Enquanto admirava a natureza protetora de Samantha, ela estava em seu caminho.

"Mentira. Agora saia, por favor, ou vou me mover."

Soltando um suspiro desgostoso, Samantha virou-se e voltou para a loja.

Edward entrou e olhou em volta.

Nenhum sinal de Isabella. Ela não estava lá. Obviamente ela não queria falar com ele.

Muito ruim. Moveu-se através da entrada para a sala de mágica, mas estava vazia, também.

Assim foi com o estoque.

Inferno, ela realmente não estava aqui.

"Onde ela está?"

"Você perdeu o direito de saber sobre ela quando a acusou de tentar explodir o seu hotel. Você nasceu um imbecil, Edward, ou você tem que trabalhar extra para aperfeiçoá-lo?"

"Olha, Samantha, eu posso apreciar você proteger sua amiga, mas eu realmente preciso falar com ela. Corte a baboseira e diga-me onde ela está."

"Ela está com Jacob", disse Samantha, perversamente com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

"Jacob. ... O menino que trabalha aqui?"

"Se você diz assim. Mas, novamente, ela está com ele agora mesmo, você não, e ele vai cuidar bem dela. Ele sempre fez e sempre fará."

Sempre fez e sempre fará. Edward abalou o sentimento de pavor de sua cabeça.

Besteira de magia de qualquer maneira. "Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrá-la mais tarde."

"Não se Jacob tem algo a dizer sobre isso."

Ele puxou rígido na porta da frente e saiu, soltando um suspiro enquanto ele ficava na calçada tentando conseguir se equilibrar.

Algo estava errado.

Perigo.

Ajude-me, Edward, por favor.

Edward vacilou quando a dor balançou a barriga, fogo queimando dentro dele.

Merda! Que diabos. Estava acontecendo?

Algo estava errado.

Com Isabella.

Ela estava em perigo.

Como diabos ele sabia que era verdade estava além de sua capacidade até de querer compreender. Mas ele sabia disso.

Aborrecimento.

Jacob.

Seu trailer.

Merda! Ele rasgou a rua e pulou em seu carro, acelerando, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

A sua não.

A de Isabella. Ele tinha que chegar ao seu trailer rápido.

Isabella finalmente conseguiu chamar bastante mágica para arremessar Jacob longe dela.

Mas ele apenas riu.

"Boa tentativa, babe, mas eu sou mais forte do que você."

Raiva a encheu quando ela pulou na cama tentando evitar o seu avanço. Ela convocou até seus antepassados. Sua força era necessária. Ela não podia fazer isso sozinha.

Por favor, por favor me ajude. Eu preciso do seu poder, o poder do que é certo, o que é puro. Eu preciso da luz da lua para derrotar esta escuridão, o poder dos céus para enviá-lo de volta para o inferno onde ele pertence.

"Eu estou levando o que é meu, há anos que eu devia ter tomado." Jacob levantou suas mãos. "O fogo do inferno me cerca, a sua força e poder mais forte do que a luz."

Ele a teve apoiada em um canto sem saída. Isso era realmente muito ruim.

E mal tinha começado o pior. Chamas atiradas para fora de seu alcance, iluminando as pontas de seu cabelo, e queimando suas roupas quando ele explodiu num inferno.

O calor soprava contra ela. O quarto era tão pequeno, o trailer tão pequeno.

Seus cobertores brilharam, a trilha de chamas avançando em direção a ela.

Ela fechou os olhos, recusando-se a ceder ao medo, sabendo que ela precisava de força mais do que nunca.

Um muro de proteção a rodeava, mas o poder de Jacob bateu contra o dela.

Ela comprou um pouco de tempo, isso é tudo.

Muito pouco.

Edward mal pisou no freio antes de jogar o carro no parque e saltar. Fumaça filtrada através das janelas da cozinha.

Ele provou medo.

Raiva e ódio.

O tempo estava acabando.

Ele abriu a porta e correu para dentro. Uma explosão de calor e chamas barricando o quarto.

Sem outro pensamento ele trouxe os elementos, trazendo uma cortina de chuva para o trailer, que mergulhou na parede flamejante e permitindo-lhe a entrada no quarto.

Isabella estava em um canto, o rosto pálido, de olhos fechados. Ele sentiu sua concentração, tal como a sua magia a protegia das chamas girando que ele presumiu que era Jacob.

A chama se virou, explosões de raiva disparando bolas de fogo em sua direção os mais alto agudos lamentos seguiram o exemplo.

Obviamente Jacob não estava feliz em vê-lo. Edward ergueu as mãos e lavou as bolas de fogo. "Deixe-a ir agora seu filho da mãe e eu só posso deixá-lo viver."

Um riso, doente torcido o saudou. "Cullen Você está muito atrasado,. Ela é minha!"

"Eu não penso assim." Destemido, ele trouxe seus plenos poderes na luta. Gelo, chuva, neve, e mordendo, ventos árticos. Uma vez que ele convocou todos eles, entrou no círculo de fogo de Jacob, determinado a sair deste vencedor.

O gelo do inverno misturado com o fogo mais quente do inferno quando eles lutaram dentro de uma circunferência invisível. Edward perdeu de vista a realidade a sua volta, concentrando somente em ter certeza que puxou cada grama de magia que possuía para a briga.

Jacob era forte. Muito forte.

Mas Edward era forte também, e tinha anos de magia reprimida para liberar. Raiva, frustração e um medo desesperado com a vida de Isabella estimulando. Ele odiava sua magia, sempre odiou que o fez diferente. Mas agora estava malditamente feliz de possuir, porque só ele podia salvar os dois.

Apesar das mãos em chamas na sua garganta, tentando levar a sua vida embora, ele se segurou, recusando-se a desistir.

"Filho da mãe Você!" Jacob gritou, em seguida, as chamas começaram a se dissipar. Lentamente, primeiro, e depois rapidamente Jacob tornou-se humano novamente e entrou em colapso, estremeceu quando um cubo de gelo cercou seu corpo carbonizado. Ele estava mal, mas vivo.

Mas não por muito tempo.

Edward correu para Isabella, indiferente às chamas rasgando seu trailer.

O que quer que ela colocou como barreira, desmoronou logo que se aproximou. Seus olhos aumentaram e ela começou a tossir, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto com listra cinza quando sugou a fumaça.

Edward não parou para falar qualquer coisa, apenas pegou-a em seus braços e levou-a através do fogo, regando ao seu redor com uma chuva fria de proteção.

Ela ficou oscilando em seus braços. Quando pisou fora, ela fechou os olhos e perdeu a consciência.

Ele sentiu seu pulso, que estava por um fio, pulsando rápida num segundo, e lento no próximo. Ele tinha que levá-la a um hospital.

Delicadamente, depositando-a em seu carro, se afastou do inferno que uma vez foi seu trailer, sua ira desaparecendo quando tomou um pouco de conforto no fato de que Jacob, ainda estava lá dentro.

O mal tinha ido embora. Sentiu isso. Voltou ao inferno ou de onde quer que ele tenha vindo. Agora tinha coisas mais urgentes para se preocupar, como certificar que Isabella sobrevivesse.

Isabella acordou com o som das vozes. Vozes desconhecidas. Estava frio, seu corpo tremia violentamente.

E a garganta doía malditamente mal que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos. O fato de que ela realmente precisava tossir não ajudou.

Forçando os olhos a abrirem, piscou contra as luzes duras, olhou a sua volta.

O hospital. Sala de emergência. Uma enfermeira aproximou-se e sorriu, ajustando a máscara que entregou doses de oxigênio puro para os pulmões. "Miss Swan. Você vai ficar bem. Inalou um pouco de fumaça e algumas pequenas queimaduras, mas de resto, você é muito sortuda."

Sortuda. Certo. Tudo voltou para ela. Jacob, seu trailer, o fato de que ele era algum tipo de demônio e ela nunca, nunca soube disso. Como podia ser tão estúpida?

Lágrimas se avolumaram e caiam, e ela chorava sem vergonha pelo homem que tinha sido seu amigo desde a infância. Tinha que ter alguma bondade em Jacob. Ele não podia ter sido completamente do mal, ou ela teria sentido. Ela tinha certeza disso.

Mas algo aconteceu com ele no caminho, algo que deu origem ao presente.

Infelizmente, ela sabia o que era.

Porque não podia amá-lo. Não como amava Edward.

Deitada na cama e olhando para as luzes, Isabella teve que sorrir com a ironia. Jacob a amava, mas ela não podia retornar esse amor. E ela amava Edward, que não a amava de volta.

Que confusão.

Não, um pesadelo.

"Você tem algumas pessoas esperando lá fora para vê-la", disse a enfermeira. "Sente-se bem para os visitantes?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto a enfermeira apertava o controle remoto e moveu a cama para que ela pudesse se sentar. Esperando, mãos entrelaçadas, ela perguntou se Edward ainda estava aqui. As memórias dela ainda estavam um pouco distorcidas, mas se lembrava dele transportando-a para fora do fogo.

Segurando as lágrimas, ela recusou a debruçar sobre o que não podia mudar.

A cortina ficou de lado e Edward entrou, seguido por seus pais e Samantha. Samantha correu e a abraçou.

"Oh, Deus, Bella, eu não tinha idéia", disse Samantha, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Sua amiga apertou com força.

Isabella tossiu e balançou a cabeça. "Nem eu, tampouco. Nenhum de nós sabia, Sam.

Não é culpa de ninguém. "Jacob só o escondeu bem."

Esme pressionou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e segurou a mão dela. "Algumas mágicas são perceptíveis. Outras não são. Seu amigo era muito poderoso. Você tem sorte de estar viva."

"Eu sei." Se não fosse pelo heroísmo de Edward, ela não estaria. Ela virou-se para ele, oferecendo um sorriso. "Você salvou a minha vida. Obrigada."

Sua expressão era ilegível, mas ela sentia uma tensão dentro dele. "E você salvou a vida da minha família. Desculpe-me, eu não pude salvar o seu trailer."

Ela não se importava com posses. As coisas não significavam nada para ela. "E Jacob ..."

"Morto? Sim. E eu falei com a polícia, expliquei que Jacob plantou a bomba no hotel e depois foi para o trailer e tentou matá-la, mas lutou e ele morreu no incêndio. Isso é tudo o que sabem."

Ela baixou a cabeça, estudando os dedos, não conseguia ainda ficar feliz com a resposta de que Edward finalmente acreditava que ela não tinha plantado a bomba. "Obrigado."

Então ela virou-se para Esme e Carlisle. "Eu sinto muito sobre Jacob e a bomba. Eu não tinha idéia."

Esme esfregou o braço dela. "Pare de se preocupar com isso, Cher. Todo mundo está bem.

Você entenda que não prejudicou, nós sabíamos de qualquer maneira. "Ela olhou incisivamente para Edward.

Obviamente, Esme ainda estava irritada com Edward que pensou que Isabella tinha plantado a bomba. "Agora, nós queremos que você se hospede em uma das suítes do hotel, até que possamos encontrar um novo lugar para você viver."

"Ela pode ficar comigo", disse Sam, avançando para a beira da cama e pegando a outra mão de Isabella.

"Não, ela fica no hotel."

Todos olharam para Esme. "Eu não ia dormir se não pudesse te retribuir de alguma forma, por tudo que já passamos. Nós temos um médico na equipe de funcionários do hotel que pode verificar você regularmente, e todos nós vamos entrar e visitar."

"Obrigado, Esme, mas eu não poderia pegar o espaço de um de seus hóspedes pagantes."

"Não seja boba", Carlisle acrescentou. "Nós realmente gostaríamos que você ficasse no hotel."

Esme assentiu. "Você vai ser mimada. Sam, você pode ficar com ela. Pense nisso como um período de férias."

Isabella olhou para Sam, que encolheu os ombros. "Claro, porque não? Mudança de cenário é sempre uma coisa boa."

"Bom. Está combinado. Edward, levará para o hotel quando tiver alta.

Agora você descansa e nós vamos sair daqui. "Esme beijou-a, assim como Carlisle, então eles a deixaram.

Sam disse: "Tem certeza que está tudo bem com você?"

Isabella assentiu. "Tudo bem. Nós vamos nos divertir juntas."

"Tudo bem, querida. Eu estou indo terminar as coisas na loja. Quando Edward chamou e me contou o que aconteceu, eu só corri como o inferno fora de lá e só tranquei a porta. Está uma bagunça e eu preciso fechar tudo. Vou pegar algumas roupas. Você e eu podemos usar a mesma coisa até que você possa ter algumas novas."

Sam abraçou-a, em seguida, parou na frente de Edward, tomando as mãos dele.

"Você salvou a vida da minha melhor amiga. Estou em dívida com você."

Edward assentiu e Sam saiu.

Desconfortável silêncio encheu a pequena sala. Isabella atou os dedos juntos e olhou para eles, não tendo certeza de que ela e Edward tinham deixado de dizer um ao outro.

"Os médicos dizem que você pode ser liberada em uma hora. Eu vou fazer os arranjos. Eu volto logo."

Ela balançou a cabeça e viu-o sair. Um estranho vazio a encheu.

Ela tinha perdido Jacob, alguém que ela tinha pensado como sendo família.

E ela nunca teve Edward para começar, mas a sua maneira, educada, amável com ela disse que não queria mais nada com ela.

Num piscar de olhos, ela perdeu de uma vez duas pessoas que amava.

A vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

Edward estava errado, em relação a tantas pessoas.

Ele desligou o celular e deslizou-o no bolso, andando pelos corredores do hospital como um animal enjaulado desesperado pela liberação.

Sim, ele estava desesperado para sair tudo certo. Desesperado para fugir de si mesmo.

Ele estava errado sobre os motivos de Isabella, sua magia, seu raciocínio para procurá-lo. Então, em vez de gratidão ele a acusou de atos criminosos.

Atos que não tinha sido responsável.

Que a tinham levado direto para Jacob. E Jacob quase a matou. Se Edward a tivesse levado, reivindicado ela, ele duvidava que Jacob teria feito alguma coisa para impedi-lo. Apesar de que o sacana era poderoso, ele não era mais forte que Edward. Edward apostava que Jacob sabia a partir do momento em que se encontraram.

Então, novamente, se não tivesse terminado assim, então a sua família teria ficado continuamente em perigo.

Que porcaria.

Razão pela qual eles não deviam ficar juntos. Ele não confiou nela, e não confiou em seus instintos ao seu redor. Ela podia ter morrido porque ele estava mais preocupado em proteger o seu coração frio do que estava sobre a proteção de Isabella.

Isso acabou aqui e agora. Depois de se recuperar, depois que tivesse algum tempo para o resto, ele ia falar com ela, dizer a razão pela qual nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

Ele riu. Certo. Como ela ainda ia querer ter alguma coisa a ver com ele depois do que tinha feito com ela. Após tê-la acusado de tentar explodir o hotel, provavelmente o odiava agora, o que realmente resolvia todos os seus problemas.

Ou pelo menos resolveria o dela. Ela precisava de muito mais do que ele podia dar a ela. Precisava da confiança de um homem, alguém que abraçasse a sua magia, o maravilhoso presente que dava para aqueles que amavam. Ela tentou dar esses presentes a ele e os jogou de volta na sua cara.

Ele não a merecia.

Se o desprezasse, ela deixaria de insistir que eles foram feitos para ficar juntos.

Ela ia parar de vê-lo, persegui-lo, fazendo-o querê-la, precisar dela, desejá-la de maneiras que ele nunca tinha desejado outra mulher.

Ela ia seguir o seu caminho, e ele iria para o seu.

E ele nunca mais iria vê-la novamente.

Porque é que pensar nisso não ofereceu nenhum conforto?

Isabella ajustou as pérolas no pescoço e tentou concentrar na noiva, e não no seu nervosismo ao ver Edward hoje.

Tinha passado uma semana depois do incêndio, e ela não o tinha visto uma vez. Após sua liberação do hospital, ele havia dirigido em silêncio para o hotel e a entregou para os braços de sua mãe. Entre Esme e Sam, que a tinha mantido ocupada, principalmente tentando convencer as duas que estava muito bem e não sentia os efeitos prejudiciais do fogo.

Seus poderes de cura eram acima da média de qualquer maneira, e com as ervas e poções de sua loja, as queimaduras menores já tinham ido embora.

Sim, ela perdeu seu trailer e todas as suas posses, mas o que importa o material, afinal? Embora ela se sentisse culpada de ficar no hotel sem pagar, nada.

Esme garantiu a ela que não era nenhum problema. Na verdade, se Esme fizesse a sua maneira, ela moraria em um dos apartamentos de cobertura no topo do hotel.

Permanentemente.

Que não era para acontecer, é claro. Ela ficou surpresa que Edward não tinha tentando despejá-la.

"Você não é para ficar carrancuda no dia do meu casamento."

Ela olhou para o rosto sorridente de Rose. "Eu não estava." No seu olhar aguçado, ela disse, "Ok, talvez eu estivesse. E você está certa. Como está se sentindo?"

Rose sorriu. "Pronta como eu nunca vou estar. Senhor, este dia tem sido um redemoinho. Eu apenas serei feliz quando acabar. Eu estou pronta para um pouco de areia quente, o mar iluminando a água e cinco dias de sexo e caos."

Isabella riu, com o coração cheio de alegria e amor por Rose e Emmet. Mesmo quando ela preferia começar o processo de se distanciar desta família que tinha aprendido a amor, hoje não era o dia.

Independentemente da determinação de Edward para manter a distância, eles tinha que ocupar o mesmo espaço hoje. Ela tinha que lidar com ele, ele podia também.

"Você está linda".

"Obrigado", disse Rose, o rubor manchando seu rosto.

Rose estava deslumbrante em seu vestido branco cheio; cetim, pérolas e rendas assumiram pelo menos a metade do quarto. Seus cabelos loiros foram colocados para cima e pequenos cachos emolduravam seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com amor, iluminando todo o seu rosto. Na verdade, ela era uma linda noiva. "Emmet é um homem de sorte. Espero que ele nunca esqueça isso."

"Nós não deixaremos", disse Alice, subindo e dando um rápido abraço em Isabella. "E você não parece muito ruim mesmo."

Isabella riu. Ela realmente se sentia muito bem hoje. Estar na companhia da família Cullen sempre a fazia brilhar de felicidade. Além disso, quem não se sentiria deslumbrante no vestido da dama de honra? O veludo de cor lavanda abraçou seu corpo, as mangas que terminavam em um sino grande no pulso e saia com fenda reta de um lado. Ela só esperava que o decote não fosse demasiado baixo. A longa cadeia de pérolas mergulhada em seu decote. Então, novamente, Rose escolheu os vestidos, para que ela tinha que ser aprovado. Ela só não foi utilizada para mostrar tanta pele como ela estava, neste vestido. Eles mal tiveram de alterar o vestido desde que ela tinha o mesmo tamanho que a menina que inicialmente ia ser a dama de honra no casamento.

À hora seguinte foi gasta na preparação para o evento. A igreja foi lindamente decorada, Rose espiou para fora agora e depois para ver as pessoas entrando.

Isabella sentia fora do seu elemento aqui, e mais um pouco nervosa de ver Edward novamente.

Finalmente, era hora. Eles reuniram no átrio da igreja. Damas de honra, padrinhos e o pai de Rose todos chegaram.

Isabella avistou Edward e sua respiração parou. Senhor, ele estava lindo num smoking. O homem parecia um aristocrata, nascido e criado não importa o que usava, mas quando vestia isto, literalmente tirava o seu fôlego.

Como se sentisse olhando para ele, virou a cabeça. Ele não sorriu, não fez carranca, sua expressão não mostrava nada de seus sentimentos.

Ele tinha conseguido muito bem mascarar, também, porque ela não conseguia senti-lo.

Talvez muitas outras emoções rodassem através do lobby agora.

Não importa de qualquer maneira. Hoje era dia da Rose e Emmet, e ela simplesmente tinha que empurrar seus sentimentos por Edward de lado.

A música começou a longa caminhada até o altar.

"Está pronta, companheiro?" Brett perguntou quando ele saiu ao lado dela.

Recusando-se a se debruçar sobre a dor, ela sorriu brilhantemente. "Pronta como eu nunca estive."

O casamento saiu sem um único incidente. A aura brilhante branca em torno de Emmet e Rose era tão brilhante que ela quase teve de se afastar. Encheu de amor a igreja. Isabella derramou algumas lágrimas quando Emmet e Rose recitaram seus votos, prometendo amar um ao outro para sempre.

Ela não podia deixar de olhar para Edward enquanto as palavras de amor foram trocadas, perguntando por que o compromisso era tão fácil para alguns, enquanto ele era tão incrivelmente difícil para os outros. Em seu coração, ela sabia que pertencia a Edward. Mas ela não podia fazer nada sobre o fato de que ele não devolvia os sentimentos.

Amor não correspondido. Mesmo que Jacob não fosse quem ela pensava que ele era, sentia um novo sentimento de empatia por entender como ele se sentia por ela. Ele a tinha amado, quando era uma pessoa diferente, e ela não tinha sido capaz de amá-lo de volta.

Será que ela se sentiria infeliz para o resto da sua vida?

Deixando para trás a melancolia, sorriu brilhantemente quando o padre John anunciou Emmet e Rosalie como marido e mulher. Emmet varreu sua nova noiva em um beijo apaixonado, demorando muito tempo que o Padre John teve que limpar a garganta para separá-los.

"Senhoras e senhores," Padre John anunciou. "Eu gostaria de apresentá-los para o senhor e senhora Emmet Cullen."

Uma rodada enorme salva de palmas ecoou por toda a igreja. Ficaram depois e tiraram o que parecia ser uma centena de fotos. O tempo inteiro, Isabella sentiu Edward olhar sobre ela, mas se recusou a olhar para ele novamente.

Qual era o ponto? Após a recepção do casamento ela voltaria ao seu trabalho, encontraria um novo lugar para morar, e começar sua vida novamente. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que ficaria em cima de alguém que não se importava com ela, e não havia nenhum motivo para bater a cabeça contra um muro impenetrável.

Ela tentou conquistar seu amor, e falhou. Era hora de seguir em frente.

Eles deixaram a igreja e foram de limusines para o hotel. O salão principal foi decorado com sinos de lavanda e creme, papel, balões e bandeirolas drapeadas ao longo das vigas e paredes. A banda começou a tocar quando Emmet e Rose entraram.

Isabella entrou com Brett, e eles foram obrigados a dançar a primeira dança oficial do casamento.

Brett a segurou bem perto, sorrindo para ela o tempo todo. No entanto, ela sentia as turbulentas emoções que fluíam através dele. Felicidade, mas uma tristeza trágica que puxava seu coração.

"Você gosta de casamentos?", Perguntou ela.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eles estão muito bem para outras pessoas. E você?"

"Sim, eu tenho que admitir que eu realmente gosto deles. Mas eu sou uma otária para o romance."

Brett riu. Quando ele ria, relaxava, e pouco da aura escura que o cercava se dissipava. Ela desejava que ela pudesse ajudá-lo, mas nunca parecia ser uma hora certa para lhe perguntar o que o fazia parecer tão infeliz por dentro.

Pare de tentar salvar a todos, Isabella. Você não pode fazer isso. Deixe-o sozinho.

Decidindo seguir seu próprio conselho, ela deixou Brett girar em torno da pista de dança e se divertir. Rindo alto fez se sentir muito melhor mesmo.

"Edward, você está me sufocando!"

Edward piscou e olhou para um Alice flagrante. "Desculpe".

Ele estava tão ocupado vigiando Isabella e Brett que dificilmente tinha conhecimento de que ele estava dançando com sua irmã. A maneira que Brett a abraçou, a maneira fácil como ele a fazia rir em voz alta, não devia irritá-lo.

Mas aconteceu. Grande tempo.

"Por que você não vai apenas falar com ela? Peça-lhe para dançar."

"Ela está dançando com Brett.

"E daí? Vai cortar a conversa. Você tem negócios inacabados."

Ele revirou os olhos. Como se cada membro da sua família não tivesse já lhe dito isso. Duas vezes. "Deixe quieto, Alice."

"Oh, por favor. Olha quem está falando. Como se eu tivesse escolha, quando a família estava tentando me empurrar para os braços de Jasper."

"Parece-me que eu lembro de você indo muito bom grado."

Ele estremeceu quando ela pisou em seu pé. "Imbecil."

"Também te amo, irmã."

Ela riu. "Sério. Você a ama. Ela ama você. Vocês se pertencem."

Qual é a grande maldição?"

Ele virou seu olhar de Isabella para sua irmã. "Eu a feri, Alice. Você sabe o quanto eu a feri por não acreditar nela? Que tipo de homem isso me faz? Você acha que ela ainda me quer na sua vida depois das coisas que eu disse a ela?

"Nós, as mulheres podemos ser extremamente indulgentes. Olhe para todos nós. Nós te amamos, apesar do fato de que você é um arrogante, insensível, e uma dor permanente no traseiro."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você é tão doce. Pare. Estou envergonhado."

Sorrindo, ela disse: "Isso só significa que eu te amo e você sabe disso. Agora para de agir como um bebê e vá falar com ela."

"Quando eu quero conselhos, Alice, eu vou ter certeza de não lhe perguntar. Agora, deixe-a ir."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você vai acabar sozinho e velho, Edward. E rabugento como o inferno. Juro por Deus se você ficar mais aborrecido com a velhice, um de nós terá que sufocá-lo em seu sono."

"Ah, nada como ver meus filhos se dando tão bem."

Edward se virou para sua mãe, que parecia radiante, como de costume. "Alice que começou."

Esme riu. "Uh-huh. Eu estou por dentro da conversa."

Alice recuou. "Isso não vai embora até que você lide com isso, Edward," disse ela, em seguida, dirigiu-se para Jasper, que sorriu com sua abordagem. Sua mãe caiu em seus braços.

"Quer falar sobre isso?", Perguntou ela.

"Parece que eu quero falar sobre isso?"

"Não. O que significa que você deve. Pelo menos para mim. Eu sei como você se sente, Edward."

Ele começou a objetar, mas era inútil. Sua mãe sabia como cada um de seus filhos se sentia. Todo o tempo, todos os dias, ano após ano. Era malditamente desconcertante não ser capaz de esconder nada dela. "Não importa como eu me sinto. Ou como ela se sente. Não está certo, mãe. Apesar do que você diz, não fomos feitos para estarmos juntos. Nós não compartilhamos nenhum destino, e se você fez e todo este conjunto de coisa entre nós dois, foi apenas porque sentiu o perigo para a nossa família. Dou-lhe todo o crédito por salvar-nos, mas não havia mais nada entre nós."

Esme franziu a testa. "Eu jogo isso... espere um minuto. O que você está falando?"

Ele virou-a de fora da sala e no hall de entrada, tendo o seu lado.

"Olha. Eu sei que você e Isabella armaram essa coisa toda. Está marcada para nos cumprir, porque você tem alguma intuição esquisita que ela e eu fomos feitos um para o outro."

"Eu não sabia."

Irritado, ele disse: "Está tudo bem. Eu entendo por que agora, embora eu não tenha no início. Você sabe como me sinto sobre a magia, mãe. Você sabe que eu não quero fazer parte dela. Olhe para o caos que criou. Olhe o que eu fiz para Isabella."

Esme cruzou os braços e bateu o pé. "Você pensa que eu coloquei você e Isabella juntos? Bem, você está errado. Eu vi Isabella pela primeira vez na noite do baile de Mardi Gras. E sim, naquele momento eu senti o seu destino, mas não antes disso. No que diz respeito a sua magia, ela não cria o caos absoluto. Apenas a sua teimosa recusa em aceitar quem e o que você é que gera problemas em sua vida, Edward. Lamento que você tem vergonha de nós, mas nós somos o que somos e não podemos mudar isso."

"Espere um minuto. Você não orquestrou meu encontro com Isabella?"

"Não."

"Então como ..."

"Talvez ela sabia onde encontrá-lo. Talvez você esteja ligado a ela de uma forma que não tinha nada a ver com a manipulação e tudo a ver com o fato de que estavam destinados a se encontrar, destinados a se apaixonar, e destinados a passar a eternidade juntos."

Ele sentiu a tensão em ebulição dentro de sua mãe, incapaz de recordar de vê-la antes com essa raiva.

"Puxe a cabeça para fora do seu traseiro e cresça, Edward. Você não é o único no mundo aprendendo a lidar com magia. A maioria de nós passou por isso e aprendeu a aceitar o que somos, aprendeu a abraçar os presentes maravilhosos que Deus nos concedeu.

Você parece ser o único a lutar contra ela, e ela passou da hora. Aceitá-la, ou não, cabe a você. Mas eu estou cansada de você tentar aplacar e pedir desculpas para dar a você este presente. "Eu não vou fazer por mais tempo."

Lágrimas nos olhos dela. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela empurrou para longe dele e fugiu pelo corredor até o elevador.

Ele ficou ali, atordoado e incapaz de se mover.

Que diabos ele tinha feito? Ele tinha alienado a sua família, especialmente sua mãe, a mulher que amava mais do que tudo no mundo. Teve a sua recusa em aceitar a sua magia a ferido tanto?

Ele pisou fora do hotel e tomou um passeio ao longo do rio. A noite estava fria e nebulosa, ainda nem sequer sentiu.

Isso nunca tinha passado por ele que sua mãe podia ser ferida por sua recusa em reconhecer o seu poder. Como o inferno tinha levado tanto tempo para ver isso?

Ele sabia por quê. Porque ele passou a maior parte de sua vida adulta a contar que estava ele, tentando esconder o fato do que vivia dentro dele era um presente de ambos os pais. Em vez de lhes agradecer e celebrar o seu poder, ele levou sua mãe a acreditar que ele tinha vergonha de toda a família.

E a sua visão estreita tinha sido estendida a Isabella, que nunca tinha feito nada errado. Ela ofereceu-lhe a bondade, a magia e amor, e ele atirou de volta para ela como se seus dons não significassem nada.

Merda! Que diabos. Estava errado com ele? Ele tinha trinta e cinco anos de idade e não tinha aprendido uma coisa maldita a vida inteira. A verdade tinha estado lá, olhando para ele, pois era um garoto, mas se recusou a vê-la.

Sua mãe estava certa. Era hora de crescer e enfrentar suas responsabilidades.

Tempo para abrir sua mente e seu coração para as possibilidades em torno dele, antes que perdesse tudo que amava.

Ele foi em busca de sua mãe. Ela voltou à recepção e foi uma anfitriã ocupada jogando, certificando-se de que todos os convidados tinham sido cumprimentados calorosamente.

"Mãe, posso ter um momento?" Perguntou ele.

Ela olhou para ele com cautela, mas com a cabeça, permitindo-lhe levá-la para o canto da sala.

Ele podia ter gasto uma hora pedindo desculpas por ser um idiota por trinta e cinco anos, mas sabia que teria mais tempo para conversar mais tarde. Em vez disso, ele fez uma coisa que sabia que iria convencê-la de sua sinceridade.

Deixando a magia o cercar, criou uma escultura de gelo minúscula e a colocou em suas mãos. Dois amantes se entrelaçando em um abraço amoroso em uma pedra de cristal.

Eles se pareciam muito com ele e Isabella. "Você estava certa."

Sorrindo de sua expressão atordoada, ele a beijou na bochecha e saiu em busca da outra mulher que amava.

Isabella cautelosamente assistiu a abordagem determinada de Edward em toda a sala. Ela manobrou um pouco para trás de Bree assim ele não a veria.

"Ele já sabe exatamente onde você está," Bree disse, afastando-se assim Isabella, que ficou mais uma vez na linha de visão de Edward.

"Eu não quero falar com ele".

"Sim, você quer. E é isso que assusta você."

Ela virou-se para Bree e encolheu os ombros. "O que mais há a dizer? Será que ele vai pedir desculpas? Não é isso o que eu quero. Ele pode até dizer-me para ficar fora da vida de sua família."

Bree tomou a mão dela. "Ele não vai dizer tal coisa. E se faz isso não importa. Você é família para nós, Isabella. Edward puxou a cabeça para fora do seu traseiro o suficiente para perceber que importa ou não importa. Você ainda será uma parte de nossas vidas."

Sua alma aquecida com a aceitação que tinha recebido da família Cullen.

Teria saudades deles, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que poderia continuar a estar em torno delas se Edward não estava em sua vida.

E Edward não estaria em sua vida. Tinha deixado isso bem claro para ela.

"Aposto que ele quer você."

"Você está errada. No caminho ele poderia me ignorar como fez, a menos que queria me tirar da sua vida."

Bree acenou sua mão. "Edward não sabe o que ele quer, a menos que bata de cabeça dele com uma dois-por-quatro."

Isabella riu. "Eu não sou o tipo que bate. Eu tentei e falhei, e não vou pedir seu coração novamente."

"Você não terá que."

Ela rodopiou, aquecida no constrangimento que ela encontrou Edward em pé na frente dela. Obviamente, ele ouviu o que ela disse.

Idiota. Quando iria aprender a manter seus pensamentos para ela mesma?

"Desculpe-nos, Bree", disse ele, pegando Isabella pela mão e puxando-a para a pista de dança.

A lenta, música jazz sedutora começou a tocar. Edward passou os braços em torno dela e puxou-a contra ele. A menos que ela estivesse determinada a fazer uma cena, Isabella não tinha escolha, mais que dançar com ele. Seu coração começou a bater, quando repousou sua mão sobre a parte inferior das costas.

Ele cheirava tão bem, parecia tão bem, isso só não era justo! Quando ela nunca começaria a tirar Edward fora de sua mente, seu coração, sua alma?

"Você está linda".

Comentários deste tipo que não ajuda em nada. "Pare de brincar comigo, Edward. Por favor."

Ele franziu a testa. "Eu não estou brincando com você, Isabella. Você está linda."

"Você não pode ligar o calor e charme em um minuto, em seguida, congelar-me para fora no próximo. Desculpe-me, eu não posso lidar com isso por mais tempo."

Ela empurrou firmemente o seu peito, desembaraçando-se do seu abraço. Com toda a dignidade que pudesse ter, ela se apressou a partir do salão de baile e foi em direção aos elevadores, consciente das pessoas olhando para ela.

Mas teve de fugir. Ela não conseguia lidar com isso por muito tempo. A dor a apunhalava por dentro, encheu o seu pesar e a sensação de perda quase a pôs de joelhos.

Edward entrou com ela, assim que as portas estavam fechando. Ele escorregou para dentro do elevador e apertou o botão para a sua suíte.

"Vá embora", disse ela, recusando-se a deixá-lo vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não. Eu não estou indo embora. Não até você me escutar."

Quando as portas se abriram para ela sair, Edward se ficou na frente delas, bloqueando sua saída.

"Deixe-me ir."

"Não. Venha até a minha suíte comigo."

Ela cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Sim".

Ela passou por ele, mas uma parede de gelo apareceu na porta. Voltando a cabeça para olhar para ele, ela disse: "Retire-a."

"Não. Você não vai colaborar, por isso estou seqüestrando você."

As portas fecharam atrás dele, e Isabella percebeu que ela tinha acabado de deixá-lo sair na cobertura, então ela voltaria para o seu andar.

Ela não ia dar continuidade a esta charada com ele. Depois de ignorá-la completamente, agora que queria a sua atenção? E eles disseram que as mulheres eram difíceis de compreender.

Quando as portas se abriram para a cobertura, ele pegou a mão dela. Puxou de volta. Ele estendeu a mão para ela novamente, mas ela empurrou o peito. "Eu não vou com você, Edward."

"Sim, Isabella. Você vai. Nós temos negócios inacabados, e por Deus, nós vamos terminá-lo esta noite."

Antes que ela pudesse objetar ele a atirou sobre os ombros como um saco de grãos.

"Ponha-me no chão, Edward!"

Ele não respondeu, apenas moveu-se para sua suíte e enfiou a chave na fechadura.

Ele não a colocou para baixo quando entrou e fechou a porta, também.

Em vez disso, foi para o quarto e a colocou na cama.

"O quê? Você quer me possuir uma última vez antes de me dizer para sumir? Eu não sou tão fácil, Edward."

"Não, na verdade você é uma das mulheres mais difíceis que eu já conheci."

Ha! Ele pensou que era difícil? Ele devia se olhar no espelho quando ele disse isso. "Isso é ridículo. Por que prolongar isso? Acabou. Você deixou mais do que suficientemente claro que mesmo uma idiota como eu posso vê-lo."

Começou a corrida para fora da cama, mas suas palavras a deteve.

"Eu estava com medo."

"O que?"

"Eu estava com medo. Medo de mim, minhas capacidades. Medo da sua magia, também.

"Principalmente eu estava com medo de como você me faz sentir."

Em vez de sair, ela se sentou. "Vá em frente."

"Eu também estava com tanto medo de perder você que me afastei." Passou os dedos através de seu cabelo, densos e escuros. "Eu fiz asneiras toda a minha vida, Isabella. Estive com medo de usar minha magia, com medo do que aconteceria se eu encontrasse uma mulher para amar."

"E quando a encontrei, eu a machuquei, muito."

A garganta de Isabella ficou seca. "Eu não tenho certeza se eu entendo o que você está dizendo, Edward."

"Claro que você não entende, porque eu não sou muito bom nisso."

"Você não é muito bom em quê?"

"Em dizer a uma mulher que eu a amo. Eu nunca fiz isso antes."

Seu mundo inteiro virou de cabeça para baixo. O peito apertado. Como podia doces palavras de amor ferir tanto? "Você ... Você me ama?"

Edward ajoelhou ao lado da cama e pegou a mão de Isabella, embalando-a entre as palmas das mãos. "Sim, Isabella Swan. Eu te amo. Eu nunca amei outra mulher antes, de modo que isto não é familiar para mim."

Ela conhecia o sentimento. "Edward, eu"

"Espere. Deixe-me terminar em primeiro lugar. Quando eu conheci você, você me deixou atordoado. Sua sexualidade, seu espírito livre, a sua aceitação de quem você era. Todas essas coisas eram pólos opostos de mim. Eu me mantive propositadamente fora do romance, do amor, porque tinha medo de me apaixonar por alguém, em seguida, trazendo crianças no mundo que iriam herdar os meus poderes."

"Seus poderes são presentes mágicos, Edward."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu finalmente entendo isso. Mas eu não entendia antes. E não houve maneira que permiti alguém em meu coração. Então eu te conheci."

A maneira como ele olhou para ela derreteu-a de dentro para fora. Calor, paixão, aquelas coisas que ela amava tanto sobre ele, mas também algo de novo nos olhos que ela não tinha visto antes.

Calor. E amor.

"Eu amo você, Edward Cullen. Eu amei você desde antes de te conhecer, quando você não era nada, apenas uma visão em meus sonhos."

"Eu sei que você fez. E eu não sou digno de seu amor. Mas se você me der uma segunda chance, vou corrigir todos os males, e passar o resto de nossas vidas tentando compensá-la por tê-la ferido."

Ela ajoelhou e abriu os braços. Edward puxou-a firmemente contra ele, esmagando a boca dela. Ele roubou o seu fôlego com um beijo, que derramou o seu coração para ela. Ela aceitou de bom grado, sentindo os seus poderes se misturando com o dela.

Quando se afastou, ela procurou seu rosto, tocando-lhe a boca e rastreando seus lábios. "Não há nada a perdoar. Só foi necessário apenas para você perceber quem é realmente."

"Se eu te ferir durante essa jornada."

"Eu sou forte, Edward. Eu posso levá-lo."

"Espero que sim. Eu não sou fácil de conviver. Eu posso ser frio, esquecer dos outros sentimentos."

"Diga-me algo que eu não sei", disse ela, sorrindo e beijando-o.

"Case comigo, Isabella", disse ele. "Ensine-me a ser um bom parceiro. Ajude-me a aprender sobre a minha magia, e me dê filhos antes que eu fique muito velho."

Ela riu. "Com prazer. Gostaria de começar com a parte das crianças agora?"

Seu olhar passou de esperança para chamas em um instante. "Inferno, sim. Vamos fazer alguns bebês, Cher".

As roupas foram removidas rapidamente, o vestido flutuando no chão para descansar em cima do smoking de Edward. Quando eles chegaram juntos, tocando seus corpos nus, Isabella subiu, sentindo a magia deixar seu corpo e a turbulência no ar acima deles. Misturada com a geada inebriante dos poderes de Edward, e ela piscou quando o primeiro cristal de neve caiu contra seu rosto.

Rindo, ela revelava-se na tempestade de flocos caindo ao seu redor, percebeu o significado de uma libertação de inibições de Edward sobre a sua magia. Ela não estava com frio, na verdade, ela estava esquentando cada vez mais a cada segundo.

Ele desceu mais e mais rápido até que o quarto estava coberto de um inverno maravilhoso. Roupa de neve amontoadas contra as paredes. O mobiliário circundante com pingentes de gelo, a neve continuou a cair tão fortemente que ela mal podia ver Edward.

Ela puxou-o em cima dela, amando a sensação de seu corpo cobrindo o dela, tocando sua pele em todos os lugares possíveis. Frio misturado com calor, eles deslizavam sobre o outro, sua respiração uma espessa neblina enquanto olhavam para os olhos um do outro.

"Eu senti falta disso, Cher," ele murmurou, beijando seu pescoço com lábios frios.

Ela estremeceu com o contato de sua língua contra sua pele. "Eu também. Quando você não está por perto, eu sinto frio."

Ele levantou-se para olhar em seus olhos. "Você devia sentir frio quando estou ao redor."

"Oh, não, Edward. Você traz calor para a minha vida."

Uma emoção indescritível mostrou em seus olhos. "Eu te amo, Isabella. Obrigado. Obrigado por não desistir de mim tão facilmente."

Chegando a acariciar seu rosto, ela disse, "eu não podia. Eu queria você, e eu senti que nós pertencíamos um ao outro."

"Você é muito melhor do que eu sou."

"Vou ensinar-lhe tudo que você precisa saber."

"Você faz isso".

Rindo, ele pegou um monte de neve e cobriu seus seios. Ela gritou e tentou se afastar, mas ele segurou os braços, vendo a neve derreter, puxando seus mamilos em picos apertados. Ela estremeceu com prazer e esperou impacientemente pela sua boca.

Choque a fez tremer no primeiro contato dos lábios aquecidos contra os gelados mamilos. Onde uma vez que ele estava frio, agora a queimava viva.

Ele enfiou o joelho entre suas pernas, seu pênis escovando seu sexo dolorido. Ela arqueou os quadris em direção a ele, precisando dele dentro dela mais do que ela precisava de uma respiração. "Por favor, Edward, rápido."

"Já sentiu algo frio dentro da sua vagina quente?" Perguntou, apoiando os braços em ambos os lados dela e balançando contra o clitóris.

Gotas de prazer choviam em seu corpo. "Não."

"Bom." Ele deslizou para ela, seu pênis como gelo sólido.

Isabella engasgou com a sensação de frio dentro de seu calor. Todos os seus sucos derretendo sobre seu pênis gelado e ela gritava quando um orgasmo atravessou seu túnel, deixando-a trêmula.

"Maldição mulher", murmurou Edward. "Você é tão maravilhosamente quente em meu pênis." Em resposta, ele enfiou duro e profundamente, puxando e empurrando novamente, levou-a de volta a um estado de excitação frenética.

Embrulhando as pernas em torno de sua cintura, ela penetrou em seu eixo, agarrando-o, apertado, sua temperatura fria aquecia lentamente até que ele estava queimando-a no interior. Ela ia gozar de novo!

"Não desta vez, mon amour. Desta vez, vamos fazer você esperar um pouco."

Ela podia ter chorado quando ele retirou-se dela, mas então ele a puxou fora da cama, arrastando-a para a sala de estar.

"Edward, onde estamos indo?"

"Você verá." Levou-a para a cadeira construída para duas pessoas, uma versão alargada de uma cadeira única, bem almofadada. "Curve-se".

Ele dirigiu a ela para colocar a barriga por cima da coberta de neve almofada. Grata pela ajuda de arrefecimento do calor pelos flocos de gelo, ela colocou as mãos nos braços da cadeira e esperou enquanto ele sondou entre as pernas. Antecipação a encheu e ela balançou para trás, em busca de seu corpo.

"Lindo baby,. Lindo," disse ele, então se estabeleceu firmemente contra ela e levou o seu pênis profundamente.

Ela não podia ajudá-lo. A situação era tão intensa e permitiu uma profunda penetração, mais do que qualquer coisa que ela tenha sentido antes. Ela gritou, cravando as unhas nas almofadas da cadeira quando ele balançou contra ela. Ela se encontrou com seus impulsos com igual fervor, levantando suas nádegas para conduzir sua vagina mais duro contra o pênis.

"Continue fazendo isso e eu vou gozar", disse ele, sua voz firme, com pouco controle.

"Goze em mim, Edward", ela pediu. "Goze agora".

"Toque-se para mim, Isabella. Deixe-me sentir esta doce vagina espremer a vida do meu pênis."

Ela fez, deslizando uma mão entre as pernas e massageando seu clitóris com uma rápida batida. Juntamente com as estocadas de Edward, ela estava perto. Então, muito perto.

No fundo de sua mente veio o pensamento de que eles poderiam fazer um filho esta noite.

Que melhor forma para duas pessoas compartilhar o seu amor?

"Duro", ela gemeu, precisando de mais. Ela acelerou os cursos ao longo de seu clitóris, conseguindo sentir mais o seu eixo saindo e deslizando dentro dela novamente. Ele estava molhado com sua nata, seus sucos fluindo sobre suas bolas e entre as pernas.

"Ah, sim, toca meu membro, Isabella. Sinta como você o deixa molhado."

Ele se juntou a ela, enrolados os dedos em torno do eixo, deslizando-os dentro dela com seu eixo. Então, ele tomou o suco de seus dedos e os espalhou entre suas nádegas, trabalhando com o dedo lenta e suavemente em seu ânus.

Suor escorria de seu peito, derramando sobre suas costas e se misturando com seu próprio suor aquecido.

Em resposta ao seu estado aquecido, Edward chamou adiante um novo dilúvio de chuva gelada, martelando sobre seus corpos em refrescante alívio.

"Tão quente", ele murmurou, escavando o dedo todo o caminho em seu ânus. Ela fechada em torno dele, apertando-o, mas ele foi implacável, conduzindo dentro e fora de seu ânus enquanto seu eixo continuou a surrá-la repetidamente. "Tão fodidamente quente".

Uma forte rajada de vento frio rodou em torno deles, pelotas de gelo caindo em suas costas, refrescando a sua pele ardente.

Se isto que era o céu ou o inferno, já não se importava. Seu corpo em espasmos, dirigindo seu clímax e quebrando seu último vestígio de controle.

"Eu estou chegando, Edward!" Ela chorou, querendo que ele viesse com ela.

Ele recuou e mergulhou profundamente dentro dela uma vez, duas, três vezes. Então ele silenciou, deixando sair para fora seu orgasmo enquanto derramava sua semente dentro dela.

O gelo parou de cair, o vento cessou, e o corpo aquecido de Edward descansou em cima de suas costas. Seu coração bateu com uma estocada contra ela, espelhando sua própria respiração ofegante.

Quando a realidade voltou para ela, ele endireitou, virando-a em torno de seus braços e beijando-a com amor, paixão, e uma promessa doce que proveu em seus lábios.

"Eu odeio dizer isso, ele sussurrou contra os lábios. "Mas nós devíamos estar em uma recepção de casamento."

Ela riu. "Oh sim. De alguma maneira eu esqueci isso. Você acha que sentiriam falta de nós, se não voltarmos?"

"Provavelmente. Mas eu prefiro ficar enfurnado aqui o resto da noite e fazer amor com você."

Ela fechou os olhos, absorvendo o amor que ele agora dava tão livremente. Quando ela os abriu, ela chegou para o seu rosto e o acariciou suavemente. "Eu gostaria também. E nós vamos. Mas vamos descer e comemorar com seu irmão e sua nova irmã."

Eles se limparam e vestiram rapidamente. Isabella estava no banheiro, fixando as mechas de cabelo que tinha se soltado. Quando ela olhou no espelho, ela não podia acreditar em seu próprio rosto.

As bochechas coradas e seus olhos estavam cheios de calor líquido.

Sentia-se quase vertiginosa, como uma criança que tinha acabado de ser dado um dom maravilhoso.

Edward segurou sua mão quando pegaram o elevador para o andar de baixo do átrio e fez seu caminho para o baile. Ele não a deixou, mesmo depois que atravessaram as portas duplas para a recepção.

Isabella observava as pessoas olhando para eles. Algumas sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa, alguns apenas sorriram. Especialmente a sua família, que os cercaram quando eles chegaram na mesa.

"Então, meu irmão, finalmente pegou uma pista", disse Alice, apertando o braço e beijando sua bochecha.

"Aparentemente" Edward disse, não parecendo nem um pouco insultado.

Esme e Carlisle acenaram para os dois, seus rostos brilhando com felicidade.

Edward pegou uma taça de champanhe. "Enquanto eu tenho todos aqui, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer. Só estou dizendo isso na frente da família, agora, porque este dia é de Emmet e Rose, mas é importante para vocês saberem."

Ele parou, olhou para Isabella e disse, "Eu amo essa mulher, com todo meu coração.

"Eu perguntei a ela se casaria comigo e ela estupidamente concordou em me aturar para o resto de sua vida."

"Maldição já era hora", disse Emmet, batendo em seu irmão nas costas e pegando uma taça de champanhe.

Parabéns foram oferecidos e fizeram um brinde para o recém-formado casal.

"Bem-vinda à família, Isabella", disse Esme com um abraço forte.

"Obrigado." Ela lutou contra as lágrimas de alegria, seu coração inchou tanto que ela sentiu que poderia estourar dentro dela.

Depois de terem comemorado com uma bebida, Edward puxou Isabella para a pista de dança e segurou-a perto, os lábios em sua têmpora enquanto eles dançavam uma lenta, canção romântica.

"Eu nunca vou deixar você ir, Isabella", disse ele. "Eu tenho muita coisa para me desculpar."

Ela puxou de volta para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto. "Não. Não mais desculpas. Hoje nós começamos de novo, ok?"

Ele fez uma pausa, em seguida, acenou e sorriu. "Tudo bem. Amanhã vou escolher um anel que vai te deixar sem fôlego."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Você sempre me deixa sem fôlego."

"Você não está usando meias, mas eu vou ficar feliz em derrubar este vestido e mostrar o quanto eu te amo ."

O fogo do desejo queimando quente quando ela olhou nos olhos do homem que ela amava.

"Para sempre, Isabella," ele murmurou contra sua boca, provocando o lábio inferior com a língua.

"Para sempre, Edward", ela respondeu, agradecendo aos céus, a magia em torno deles, e para o destino, por trazer para ela, o homem de seus sonhos.

_**OBRIGADA **_

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


End file.
